Oscura Tentación
by linithamonre77
Summary: Déjate llevar por la tentación... Dos amantes se verá obligados a arriesgarlo todo... Pasen a leer por favor - /
1. SINOPSIS

**Disclaimer: La historia asi como los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son obra de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y yo los traigo con ustedes para darles a conocer mi amor por los libros. Espero que sea de su agrado y que me dejen muchos reviews :)**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2015 :) **

* * *

><p><em>SINOPSIS<em>

**Déjate llevar por la tentación.**

Cautiva en un lugar donde el éxtasis puede costarte la propia vida...

Kagome Higurashi es una cazadora de demonios que anhela conocer el placer sexual

que siempre le ha sido negado. Herida de gravedad, termina yendo a parar a un

hospital dirigido por demonios, donde Bankotsu, el jefe de todos ellos, conseguirá que

su cuerpo arda con un deseo insaciable. Sin embargo, para probar que sigue siendo

leal a los suyos, Kagome tendrá que traicionar al atractivo y peligroso demonio que le

ha salvado la vida y que ha logrado hacerla sentir lo que nunca imaginó… Amor.

**Dos amantes se verán obligados a arriesgarlo todo…**

Bankotsu es incapaz de resistirse a Kagome, una joven bella y solitaria que

despertará en él una furia y pasión como nunca antes había sentido. Pero ella no

sólo es su enemiga, sino que muy bien podría pertenecer a un grupo de asesinos que

está aniquilando a su gente. Dividido entre la necesidad de dar con la verdad y el

deseo de hallar a la compañera que comparta su vida y que impida que se

transforme en un monstruo para toda la eternidad, Bankotsu tendrá que hacer lo

impensable... y dejar que Kagome lo posea en cuerpo y alma.

Linitha-chan*

* * *

><p><em>hola hola yo aqui con una nueva historia, espero que les guste y que me dejen muchos reviews. Saluditos ^-^ :*_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: La historia asi como los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son obra de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y yo los traigo con ustedes para darles a conocer mi amor por los libros. Espero que sea de su agrado y que me dejen muchos reviews :)**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2015 :) **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oscura Tentación <em>**

**_Capitulo 1_**

_El demonio es un príncipe del aire que es capaz de adoptar varias_

_formas y engañarnos durante un tiempo. Sin embargo, su poder es_

_limitado; puede aterrorizarnos, pero no dañarnos._

_ROBERT BURTON: Anatomía de la melancolía._

Si Bankotsu hubiera estado en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera el hospital, habría

matado al tipo que tenía frente a él rogando por su vida.

Sin embargo, estaba de servicio, así que no le quedaba más remedio que salvar a

aquel bastardo.

—A veces odio ser médico —masculló al tiempo que le inyectaba al demonio con

forma humana una jeringa llena de enoxacin.

El paciente gritó cuando la aguja atravesó el tejido destrozado del muslo,

liberando el tratamiento de sangre esterilizada en la herida.

—¿No le has anestesiado?

Bankotsu gruñó al escuchar las palabras de su hermano.

—El hechizo de protección me impide matarlo, pero no dice nada sobre impartir

un poco de justicia mientras le estemos tratando.

—No puedes olvidarte de tu antiguo trabajo, ¿eh? —Miroku apartó la cortina que

separaba la zona de urgencias del resto del hospital y se acercó a su hermano—. A este

hijo de perra le gusta devorar niños. Deja que le lleve fuera y le dé su merecido.

—Inuyasha se ha ofrecido antes que tú.

—Inuyasha siempre está dispuesto a deshacerse de todos los pacientes.

—Precisamente por eso es una suerte que nuestro hermano no se hiciera médico—gruñó Bankotsu.

—Tampoco lo hice yo.

—Tú tienes otras habilidades.

A Miroku nunca le gustó mucho estudiar, sobre todo desde que descubrió que su

capacidad para sanar era el don perfecto para el campo al que había decidido

dedicarse: el sector paramédico. Se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a sacar a los pacientes

de la calle y mantenerlos con vida el tiempo suficiente para que el personal del

Hospital del Inframundo se encargase de ellos.

Cuando Bankotsu exploró la herida más grave del paciente, la sangre manó a

borbotones manchando el suelo de obsidiana. Una hembra demonio sombra, la misma

especie a la que pertenecía la madre de Miroku, había sorprendido al paciente entrando

a hurtadillas en su guardería y, sin saber muy bien cómo, le había clavado varias veces

una escobilla del váter.

También era cierto que los demonios sombra eran sorprendentemente fuertes a

pesar de su pequeña estatura. Especialmente las mujeres. Y Bankotsu, para su propio

deleite, había comprobado esa fuerza en la cama en diversas ocasiones. De hecho,

cuando llegara el momento en que no pudiera resistir el ciclo final de maduración en el

que su cuerpo había entrado, el cirujano tenía pensado hacer de una hembra de esa

especie su compañera. Las sombras eran buenas madres y casi nunca mataban a la

descendencia no deseada de un seminus.

Dejando a un lado los pensamientos que con mayor frecuencia plagaban su

mente a raíz de empezar a experimentar el s'genesis, Bankotsu le echó una ojeada a la

cara del paciente. El color de su piel, que tenía que haber sido de un profundo tostado,

había adquirido un tono pálido por el dolor y la pérdida de sangre.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Mukotsu —gimió el herido.

—Escúchame, Mukotsu. Voy a arreglar este feo agujero, pero te va a doler, y mucho.

Intenta no gritar ni moverte demasiado.

—Jodido parásito, dame algo para el dolor —gruñó.

—Doctor parásito —le corrigió Bankotsu. Señaló con la cabeza la bandeja con el

instrumental quirúrgico y Midoriko, una de las pocas enfermeras humanas que trabajaban

allí, le alcanzó la pinza hemostática—. Mukotsu, dime, ¿llegaste a comerte a alguno de los

niños sombra antes de que te hirieran?

El odio se apoderó del cuerpo de Miroku cuando Mukotsu, con los anaranjados ojos

chispeando, sacudió la cabeza y mostró sus afilados dientes—Entonces hoy no es tu día de suerte. No has comido y tampoco vas a conseguir nada para el dolor.

Con una sombría sonrisa, Bankotsu pinzó la arteria dañada por dos partes

mientras Mukotsu gritaba horribles maldiciones y luchaba contra las ataduras que le

mantenían inmovilizado sobre la mesa de operaciones.

—Bisturí.

Midoriko le pasó el instrumento y Bankotsu hizo un corte perfecto entre las dos

pinzas. Miroku se acercó, observando cómo su hermano limpiaba el destrozado tejido de

la arteria y unía con posterioridad ambos extremos. Un cálido hormigueo atravesó el

brazo derecho de Bankotsu, recorriendo las marcas grabadas en su piel hasta llegar a las

puntas de sus dedos enguantados, y la arteria cicatrizó. El devorador de niños ya no

tendría que preocuparse por morir desangrado. Aunque por la expresión de Miroku, en

cuanto saliera del hospital debería vigilar bien su espalda si quería seguir en este

mundo. No sería la primera vez que salvaba una vida para quitarla después en cuanto

el paciente era dado de alta.

—La presión sanguínea está cayendo en picado. —Miroku enfocó su atención en el

monitor junto a la camilla—. Podría estar entrando en shock.

—Tiene que tener alguna otra hemorragia. Procura mantenerle la presión.

A regañadientes, Miroku colocó su enorme mano en la huesuda frente de Mukotsu.

Las cifras del monitor oscilaron hasta que terminaron estabilizándose, pero se trataba

de algo temporal. Los poderes del paramédico no incluían mantener con vida a los

pacientes cuando a estos les había llegado la hora de morir, y si Bankotsu no daba con el

problema, Miroku no podría hacer nada.

El doctor hizo una rápida exploración del resto de las heridas, pero éstas no

revelaron el porqué del fallo multiorgánico. Entonces, justo debajo de la duodécima

costilla del paciente, encontró una cicatriz reciente, y dentro de ella algo empezó a

borbotear.

—Miroku.

—¡Maldita sea! —rugió el aludido. Levantó bruscamente la mirada mientras se

pasaba los dedos por el pelo casi negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros y que era

idéntico en color, aunque no en longitud, al de Bankotsu—. Puede que no sea lo que

imaginas. Quizás no tenga nada que ver con los ghouls.

Ghouls. Necrófagos. En contra de lo que contaban las leyendas populares, no se

trataba de monstruos caníbales; en realidad se dedicaban a mutilar demonios para

luego vender sus órganos en el mercado negro del Inframundo.

Deseando que su hermano estuviera en lo cierto, pero temiéndose lo peor,

Bankotsu presionó sobre la herida con suavidad.

—Mukotsu, ¿qué es lo que te pasó?

—Me corté.

—Esto no es un corte, se trata de una cicatriz quirúrgica.

El hospital en el que se encontraban era el único que llevaba a cabo

intervenciones a pacientes no humanos y era la primera vez que trataban a Mukotsu.

Bankotsu percibió el hedor acre del miedo en el herido.

—Fue un accidente. —Mukotsu cerró los puños y sus ojos carentes de párpados

reflejaron el terror que sentía—. Tienes que creerme.

—Mukotsu, cálmate. ¿Mukotsu?

Las alarmas del monitor saltaron y el devorador de niños empezó a tener

convulsiones.

—Midoriko, trae el equipo de reanimación. Miroku, mantén sus constantes vitales.

Mukotsu soltó un gemido sobrecogedor que pareció traspasar cada poro de su piel, y

un olor a podrido, como si se tratase de carne descompuesta mezclada con algo

dulzón, impregnó el pequeño habitáculo en el que se encontraban.

Incapaz de contenerse, Midoriko vomitó el almuerzo en el cubo de la basura.

El aparato que monitoreaba el corazón se paró y Miroku quitó la mano de la frente

del paciente.

—No soporto que hagan esto. —Preguntándose qué sería lo que había

atemorizado tanto a Mukotsu como para que sintiera la necesidad de detener sus propias

funciones corporales, Bankotsu procedió a abrir la cicatriz con un suave movimiento del

bisturí. Aunque sabía lo que se iba a encontrar, necesitaba comprobarlo por sí mismo.

—¿Qué es lo que falta? —inquirió Miroku, rebuscando en el bolsillo de la camisa

del uniforme y sacando su siempre presente paquete de chicles.

—El saco pan tai. Un órgano que procesa el tracto digestivo, retornando los

desechos al propio cuerpo, de manera que los miembros de esta especie nunca tienen

que orinar o defecar.

—Bastante práctico —gruñó Miroku—. ¿Y para qué lo querría alguien?

Con el rostro aún descompuesto, Midoriko se limpió la boca con una esponja

quirúrgica. El hedor causado por la muerte del paciente ya casi se había disipado.

—Suelen utilizarse en algunos ritos de magia negra.

Miroku meneó la cabeza y le dio un chicle a la enfermera.

—¿Es que ya no se respeta nada? —le preguntó a su hermano—. ¿Por qué no

limitarse a matarlo?

—Era más útil mantenerlo con vida. Los que pertenecen a esta especie tienen la

capacidad de regenerar partes de su cuerpo en cuestión de semanas.

—Así conseguirían unos cuantos órganos más. —Miroku soltó una sarta de

maldiciones entre las que se encontraban algunas que Bankotsu no había escuchado en

sus cien años de vida—. Esto no puede ser sólo obra de los ghouls. Seguramente es la

Égida quien maneja los hilos. ¡Malditos bastardos!

Quienesquiera que fuesen aquellos desgraciados, habían estado ocupados. En las

dos últimas semanas habían llegado al hospital doce casos de cuerpos mutilados, y la

violencia iba en aumento. Algunas de las victimas mostraban incluso signos de estar

con vida, y conscientes, cuando fueron mutiladas.

Y lo que era aún peor, a los demonios en general el asunto no les importaba en lo

más mínimo, y aquellos a los que sí les preocupaba no cooperarían con los Consejos de

otras especies para poder organizar una investigación. A Bankotsu sí que le interesaba,

no sólo porque alguien que poseía conocimientos médicos estaba involucrado, sino

porque sólo era cuestión de tiempo que aquellos carniceros terminaran dando caza a

alguien próximo a él.

—Midoriko, encárgate de que los de la morgue vengan en busca del cuerpo y hazles

saber que quiero una copia de la autopsia. Voy a averiguar quiénes son estos cabrones.

El cirujano no había dado ni una docena de pasos cuando escuchó una voz

proveniente del mostrador de atención al paciente.

—¡Doctor! —le llamó Sara, una enfermera vampiro que llevaba ejerciendo la

profesión desde antes de transformarse, hacía ya treinta años—. Ha llamado Kanna.

Dice que trae a un cruentus y que llegarán en aproximadamente dos minutos.

Bankotsu estuvo a punto de gruñir. Los cruentus eran una raza especialmente

sanguinaria. Su deseo por matar era tan incontrolable que incluso cuando se

emparejaban, había ocasiones en las que ambos compañeros terminaban destrozándose

el uno al otro. El último paciente perteneciente a esa especie que tuvieron consiguió

liberarse de los arneses que usaron para inmovilizarlo y destruyó medio hospital antes

de que pudieran sedarlo.

—Prepara el sector de urgencias con las cadenas de oro especiales y haz que

llamen al doctor Yuri. Tiene predilección por los cruentas.

—Kanna también avisó de que traen a un paciente sorpresa.

Esta vez sí que gruñó. La última sorpresa de Kanna resultó ser un perro que había

sido atropellado por un coche. Un perro que Bankotsu tuvo que llevarse a casa porque,

de haberlo dejado en las inmediaciones del sector de urgencias, habría terminado

siendo un sabroso manjar para alguno de los miembros del personal. Y desde entonces,

el maldito chucho se había hecho el dueño de su apartamento y comido tres pares de

zapatos.

Miroku, que también había escuchado las noticias de la enfermera, no sabía si

encolerizarse con Kanna, su medio hermana sombra, o ponerse a flirtear con Sara, con

la que ya se había acostado, que Bankotsu supiera, un par de veces.

—Voy a matarla —masculló Miroku finalmente. Era obvio que el enfado había

terminado ganando la batalla.

—No si yo lo hago primero —replicó Bankotsu.

—Sabes que no puedes hacerlo.

—Nunca me dijiste que no pudiera matarla —señaló Bankotsu—. Sólo que no me

acostase con ella.

—Es cierto —asintió Miroku con indiferencia—. Puedes matarla entonces. Pero mi

madre nunca me lo perdonará.

En eso tenía razón. Aunque Bankotsu, Inuyasha y Miroku eran demonios seminus de

pura raza que compartían el mismo padre, el cual había fallecido hacía tiempo, sus

madres pertenecían a distintas especies. Y de los tres, Miroku era el más protector y el

que estaba más unido a su progenitora.

Los halógenos rojos comenzaron a rotar en los soportes del techo, anunciando la

inminente llegada de la ambulancia. La luz que emitían salpicó con halos de

tonalidades carmesíes la zona en la que se encontraban, haciendo visibles los crípticos

jeroglíficos de las paredes grises. El tono apagado no había sido la primera elección de

Bankotsu, pero soportaba los hechizos mejor que cualquier otro color, y en un hospital

en donde todo el mundo tenía enemigos mortales, cualquier ayuda era poca. Por ese

motivo los símbolos y conjuros habían sido modificados para incrementar su poder de

protección.

En vez de usar pintura, los habían escrito con sangre.

La ambulancia se detuvo en la entrada del complejo subterráneo y la adrenalina

fluyó libremente por las venas de Bankotsu. Adoraba su trabajo. Le encantada dirigir ese

pequeño pedazo de infierno y esa sensación era lo más cerca que llegaría a estar nunca

del cielo.

El hospital, situado en el subsuelo de las bulliciosas calles de Nueva York, e

ignorado por los humanos gracias a los hechizos protectores, era como un hijo para él.

Más que eso; era su particular promesa hacia todos los demonios de que, ya vivieran

en las entrañas de la tierra o en la superficie, serían tratados sin ningún tipo de

discriminación.

Las puertas correderas de urgencias se abrieron con un silbido y el compañero de

Kanna, un hombre lobo que odiaba a todo el mundo, entró transportando a un

ensangrentado cruentus convenientemente atado a la camilla. Bankotsu y Miroku se

pusieron a la altura de Akago, y aunque ambos superaban el metro noventa, los dos

metros del hombre lobo y su fuerte constitución les hacían parecer pequeños a su lado.

—Cruentus —informó Akago, gruñendo como era costumbre en él, incluso cuando

adoptaba forma humana, como era el caso—. Hallado inconsciente. Fractura abierta de

tibia y peroné en la pierna derecha. Herida por aplastamiento en la parte trasera del

cráneo. Ambas, bajo control. Laceraciones profundas en el abdomen y garganta que

continúan sangrando.

Bankotsu enarcó una ceja al oír la última frase. Sólo el oro o armas que habían sido

hechizadas, podían causar heridas que no cicatrizaran. El resto de lesiones se curaban

por sí mismas cuando el cruentus usaba su capacidad de regeneración.

—¿Quién llamó pidiendo ayuda?

—Unos vampiros los encontraron. Al cruentus y a... —hizo un gesto con su

afilado pulgar hacia atrás, señalando el lugar donde se encontraba la ambulancia de la

que Kanna estaba sacando la camilla auxiliar—... eso.

Tanto Bankotsu como Miroku se detuvieron en seco. Durante un momento, se

quedaron observando a la mujer inconsciente que tenían frente a sí. Uno de los

sanitarios había cortado su vestimenta de cuero rojo y estaba prácticamente desnuda.

En ese momento, la joven sólo llevaba puestas las sujeciones que la mantenían

inmovilizada a la camilla y que hacían juego con sus bragas y sujetador negros, y unas

cuantas fundas de armas atadas alrededor de sus antebrazos y tobillos.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Bankotsu. ¡Maldición!, aquello no

podía estar pasando.

—¿Has traído a una asesina de la Égida a mi hospital? ¿En qué estabas

pensando?

Kanna resopló y se enfrentó a él mirándolo fijamente con sus centelleantes ojos

grisáceos, que combinaban a la perfección con la palidez de su piel y cabello.

—¿Qué se supone que debía hacer con ella? A su compañera la han convertido en

comida para ratas.

—¿El cruentus ha exterminado a un miembro de la Égida? —preguntó Miroku.

Cuando su hermana asintió, volvió a concentrarse en la mujer herida. El común de los

humanos no suponían una gran amenaza para los demonios, pero los que pertenecían

a la Égida, un conjunto de guerreros entrenados para asesinarlos, no entraban dentro

de la categoría de «común»—. Nunca me imaginé que tendría que darle las gracias a

un cruentus. Deberías haber hecho lo mismo con ésta.

—Quizás sus lesiones lo hagan. —Kanna enumeró la lista de las heridas que tenía

la asesina, todas ellas bastante serias. De hecho, la perforación en el pulmón presentaba

la gravedad suficiente como para acabar con su vida en pocas horas. Kanna había

realizado una punción para descomprimir el órgano y, por el momento, la mujer

permanecía estable y con un color saludable—. Además —añadió—, su aura es débil,

difusa. Tardará mucho en recuperarse.

Midoriko se acercó a la camilla y en sus ojos color avellana se reflejó algo muy

parecido al miedo.

—Nunca antes había visto a uno de los de su clase. Al menos, no con vida.

—Yo sí. Pero no sobrevivieron mucho tiempo. —La profunda voz de Inuyasha

llegó desde algún lugar a la espalda de Bankotsu. El demonio, prácticamente idéntico a

sus hermanos excepto por el color azul de los ojos y el pelo rubio largo hasta los

hombros, se hizo con el control de la camilla y añadió—: La llevaré fuera y me desharé

de ella.

Deshacerse de ella. Sí, sería lo mejor, pensó Bankotsu. Después de todo, aquello era lo

que la Égida le había hecho a su hermano Shippo, una pérdida que había dejado un gran

vacío en su interior.

—No. —Bankotsu apretó los dientes ante la decisión que estaba a punto de

tomar—. Esperad un momento.

Aunque tentado de hacer que Inuyasha se saliera con la suya, sólo había tres tipos

de especies que, conforme a las normas que él mismo había estipulado, podían ser

rechazados del complejo de urgencias; y los carniceros de la Égida no se encontraban

en esa lista, un descuido que tenía la intención de corregir en cuanto pudiera. No

obstante, a pesar de que ocupaba un puesto equivalente al de director de un hospital

humano, y por tanto tenía la potestad de enviar a aquella mujer a una muerte segura, le

daba la sensación de que se les estaba concediendo una extraña oportunidad. Así que

no le quedaba más remedio que dejar de lado sus sentimientos personales.

—Llevadla a la sala de urgencias.

—Hermano —dijo Miroku en voz baja, expresando su desaprobación—, usar el

método de «cúralos y luego dales de alta» no creo que sea muy buena idea en este caso.

¿Qué pasa si es una trampa? ¿O si lleva algún dispositivo de localización?

Inuyasha echó un vistazo a su alrededor como si estuviera esperando que los

asesinos de la Égida, o guardianes, como ellos mismos se hacían llamar, fueran a

aparecer de repente como salidos de la nada.

—Nos protege el hechizo de seguridad.

—Sólo si nos atacan desde dentro. Si llegan a enterarse del lugar exacto en el que

estamos podrían mandar a alguien en una misión suicida contra el complejo.

—Nos encargaremos de ella y luego nos preocuparemos del resto. —Bankotsu

tomó la camilla y la condujo hasta el habitáculo correspondiente, con sus dos

paranoicos hermanos y Midoriko pisándole los talones—. Ahora tenemos la oportunidad

de saber algo más sobre ellos. El conocimiento que podemos obtener si la salvamos

supera con creces el peligro que conlleva tenerla aquí.

Sin perder tiempo, procedió a retirar las sujeciones que ataban a la joven a la

camilla y le levantó la mano izquierda. El anillo plateado y negro que llevaba en su

delgado dedo no parecía nada del otro mundo, pero cuando se lo quitó, el escudo de la

Égida, grabado en la parte interior, confirmó su identidad y le produjo un escalofrío. Si

los rumores eran ciertos, cualquier joya que llevara dicho escudo portaba una serie de

poderes que otorgaban a los asesinos visión nocturna resistente a ciertos hechizos, la

habilidad para ver a través del halo de invisibilidad con el que se protegían los

demonios y sabía Dios qué más cosas.

—Bankotsu, será mejor que sepas lo que estás haciendo. —Inuyasha corrió la cortina

para impedir que el resto de la plantilla siguiera observando a la asesina.

A juzgar por el número de espectadores que había, era más que probable que ya

se hubiera corrido la voz acerca de la nueva paciente.

—Ahora ya no das tanto miedo, ¿eh, pequeña asesina? —murmuró Bankotsu

mientras se ponía los guantes.

El labio superior de la mujer se movió ligeramente hacia arriba, dando la

sensación de que le hubiera estado escuchando, y en ese instante Bankotsu supo que no

iba a perder a su paciente. La fortaleza y obstinación eran cualidades que la muerte

despreciaba, y ella las transmitía a raudales. Sin saber muy bien si la supervivencia de

la asesina de la Égida terminaría siendo algo bueno o malo, le cortó el sujetador e

inspeccionó las laceraciones que tenía en el pecho.

Miroku, que había permanecido cerca mientras esperaba su turno para actuar, se

dispuso a controlar sus constantes vitales, usando su especial don para facilitar la

dificultosa e irregular respiración de la joven.

—Midoriko, analiza su sangre y consigue algunas bolsas del tipo O mientras

esperamos los resultados.

La enfermera se puso a trabajar y Bankotsu abrió con el bisturí la herida que

revestía mayor gravedad. La sangre y el aire borbotearon a través del dañado pulmón

y la caja torácica cuando introdujo los dedos y unió los bordes del tejido para proceder

a su fusión.

Inuyasha cruzó los musculosos brazos sobre el pecho y sus bíceps se contrajeron,

dejando patente que no estaba de acuerdo con aquello.

—Esto va a terminar trayéndonos problemas, pero ambos sois demasiado

estúpidos y arrogantes para verlo.

—¿No es irónico —dijo Bankotsu con rotundidad—, que seas precisamente tú el

que nos des lecciones de arrogancia y estupidez?

Inuyasha cerró el puño y levantó el dedo corazón en respuesta.

Miroku soltó una carcajada.

—Parece que alguien se ha levantado hoy de la cripta con el pie izquierdo. ¿Estás

hambriento, hermano? Acabo de ver a un yonqui con un aspecto muy apetitoso en la

superficie, ¿por qué no vas y te das un festín?

—Que te jodan.

—¡Cállate! —exclamó bruscamente Bankotsu—. Callaos ambos. Aquí hay algo que

me resulta bastante extraño. Miroku, mira esto. — Ajustó la luz de la lámpara—.

Aunque hace décadas que dejé la universidad, he tratado a suficientes humanos como

para saber que esto no es normal.

Miroku observó con detenimiento los órganos de la mujer, la ensortijada masa de

venas y arterias, y los extraños nudos de tejido nervioso que cubrían los músculos y el

pulmón.

—Parece como si una bomba hubiera explotado en su interior. ¿Qué es todo eso?

—preguntó el demonio sombra.

—No tengo ni idea. —Nunca antes había visto nada parecido a la maraña que se

retorcía en las entrañas de aquella mujer—. Fíjate en esto. —Señaló hacia la

ennegrecida mancha que se asemejaba a un coágulo de sangre y que empezaba a

invadir un trozo de tejido sano—. Es como si estuviera tomando el control de su

cuerpo.

Bankotsu desprendió la masa gelatinosa y se quedó asombrado al examinarla con

cuidado.

—¡Joder! —exclamó Miroku—. ¡Esta tía es un puto demonio!

—Nosotros somos putos demonios. Ella es alguna otra cosa.

Por primera vez, Bankotsu se permitió el lujo de echar una mirada directa y

pausada a la joven que yacía casi desnuda; desde las uñas de los pies, pintadas de

negro, hasta el enredado cabello de un color rojo vino. Su piel era extremadamente

suave y poseía unas curvas muy femeninas y músculos delgados, sin un gramo de

grasa, que hacían que, incluso inconsciente, irradiase una extraña fuerza. Con unos

veinticinco años, estaba en la plenitud de su vida y, si no fuera porque se trataba de

una asesina desalmada, no podría resistirse a ella. Con cuidado, tocó la ropa hecha

jirones de la asesina. Sentía debilidad por las mujeres vestidas de cuero, sobre todo si

llevaban minifalda, aunque no ponía pegas a los pantalones ajustados.

Inuyasha inclinó hacia arriba la barbilla de la mujer e inspeccionó su cara.

—Creía que los miembros de la Égida eran humanos. Esta al menos lo parece,

huele como ellos y... —sus colmillos asomaron cuando limpió con la lengua los restos

de sangre de las punciones que la asesina tenía en la garganta—... su sabor es el mismo.

Bankotsu gruñó mientras estudiaba una extraña válvula que dividía en dos partes

el colon.

—¿Te molesta que la toque? —preguntó Inuyasha a la ligera—. Tenemos que

comprobar si es humana.

—Lo es. Todos los que pertenecen a la Égida son humanos. —Miroku meneó la

cabeza, haciendo que el pendiente que llevaba destellase a causa de la luz de la 16

lámpara—. Sin embargo, hay algo que no encaja. Es como si estuviera infectada por

una mutación genética de nuestra especie. Quizá un virus.

—No, ella ya nació así. Uno de sus progenitores era un demonio. Mira. —Bankotsu

le enseñó a su hermano la prueba genética que demostraba su teoría: los órganos que

se habían formado de la unión entre un humano y un demonio. Aquello ocurría con

más frecuencia de lo que la mayor parte de la gente se imaginaba, pero los médicos

humanos no sabían diagnosticarlo—. Sus anomalías físicas podrían obedecer a un

defecto congénito. O puede que sus padres fueran genéticamente incompatibles. Es

muy probable que naciera con algunos rasgos inusuales y que, o bien los haya estado

ocultando, o aún no se hayan manifestado. Quizá tenga una agudeza visual superior a

la media, o telepatía. Aunque apostaría lo que fuera a que es ahora cuando su ADN

demoníaco le está causando problemas.

—¿Qué tipo de problemas?

—Cualquier cosa. Puede que esté perdiendo audición o no controle sus funciones

corporales en público. —Sin poder contener su entusiasmo ante un caso tan complejo,

miró a Miroku, el cual puso la mano sobre la frente de la joven y cerró los ojos.

—Puedo sentirlo —dijo con la voz áspera por el esfuerzo que requería entrar en

el cuerpo de la mujer a nivel celular—. Parte de su ADN se ha fragmentado. Podemos

unirlo. Podríamos...

Inuyasha dejó escapar un resoplido de indignación.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses. Si la curáis podríais mejorar sus habilidades de asesina.

Justo lo que necesitamos para que nos dé caza.

—Tiene razón —asintió Miroku mientras se apagaba el brillo de expectación de

sus ojos negros—. Dependiendo de la especie que se trate, es posible que podamos

hacerla prácticamente inmortal.

Y teniendo en cuenta el ADN del tipo de demonio ante el que se encontraban y

que aún no habían podido identificar, la sedación y medicación también podría

resultar un problema. Quizás incluso fuera capaz de matarla hasta una simple aspirina.

Bankotsu la estudió durante un momento, pensando en todo aquello.

—Nos encargaremos de las lesiones más urgentes, y ya trataremos con lo demás

después. Ella tendrá que elegir si quiere, o no, que su parte demonio se integre en su

cuerpo.

—¿Elegir? —se burló Inuyasha-—. ¿Crees que ella les permite elegir a sus víctimas?

¿Crees que Shippo tuvo elección?

Aunque Bankotsu se acordaba a menudo de su difunto hermano, oír su nombre en

voz alta fue como recibir un golpe en las entrañas.

—¿Pueden elegir tus víctimas? —preguntó suavemente.

—Tengo que alimentarme.

—Tienes que beber sangre. Y para hacer eso no necesitas matar.

Inuyasha se apartó de la pared.

—Eres un hijo de perra. —Lanzó al suelo una bandeja llena de instrumental

quirúrgico, haciendo que su contenido volara por los aires, y abandonó la habitación.

Miroku se agachó para ayudar a Midoriko a recoger todo el desorden y masculló:

—No deberías provocarle.

—Eres tú el que ha traído a un drogadicto al hospital.

—Inuyasha sabe que estoy vigilándole todo el tiempo. Lleva limpio unos cuantos

meses.

Bankotsu deseó poder creer, con la misma seguridad que Miroku, esa afirmación. A

Inuyasha le gustaba evadirse de vez en cuando, pero como los de su especie eran

inmunes a las drogas y al alcohol, a menos que dichas sustancias hubieran sido

ingeridas por un humano y estuvieran dentro de su sangre, la única forma que su

hermano tenía de colocarse era alimentándose de un drogadicto o de un borracho.

—Estoy cansado de cuidar de él —gruñó Bankotsu, sacando otra bandeja de

instrumental—, y de tener que mantenerlo constantemente alejado de los problemas.

—Necesita tiempo.

—¿Noventa y ocho años no es tiempo suficiente? Miroku, en un par de años

Inuyasha comenzará su transición y no está preparado en absoluto. Conseguirá que nos

maten a todos.

Miroku guardó silencio, seguramente porque no había nada que decir. Su

hermano estaba fuera de control, y siendo el único seminus concebido por una hembra

vampiro, no había nadie que le enseñara a lidiar con sus necesidades e instintos.

Además, al haber sido torturado de la forma más atroz posible por los vampiros que le

criaron, no tenía ni idea de cómo disfrutar de la vida.

Aun así, Bankotsu era consciente de que no era el más adecuado para juzgarlo. Era

cierto que se había pasado medio siglo dedicándose por completo a la medicina, pero a

menos que encontrase una compañera, sus prioridades iban a cambiar en unos cuantos 18

meses y terminaría transformándose en un monstruo que sólo se dejaría llevar por sus

instintos.

Por un momento, Bankotsu pensó que tal vez fuera mejor dejar que aquella mujer

le matase y que todo acabase para siempre.

Bajó la mirada hacia el rostro, en apariencia inocente, de la cazadora de la Égida,

y se preguntó con cuánta facilidad y crueldad podría deshacerse de él.

Pero antes de que pudiera averiguarlo, tendría que curarla.

—Midoriko, pásame el bisturí.

La joven recuperó la conciencia poco a poco, en medio de una bruma de

manchas negras salpicadas por puntos de luz. La cálida y placentera oscuridad tiraba

de Kagome, atrayéndola hacia un estado de profunda somnolencia, pero el dolor ganó la

batalla e hizo que recobrase el conocimiento. Le dolía cada centímetro del cuerpo y

sentía la cabeza tan pesada que dudó que su cuello pudiera sostenerla. Con un gemido,

abrió los ojos.

Imágenes oscuras y borrosas se arremolinaron en torno a ella. Gradualmente, su

vista se fue tornando más nítida y por un instante creyó que había sido transportada a

otro mundo, porque el hombre de pelo negro que la estaba mirando tenía la apariencia

de un dios. Los labios masculinos, que tenían un brillo muy sensual, como si se los

acabara de lamer, se estaban moviendo, pero el zumbido de sus oídos le impedía

escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo.

Estrechó los ojos y se concentró en la boca del desconocido. Nombre. Quería que

ella le dijera su nombre. Tuvo que pensárselo durante un segundo antes de recordarlo.

Maravilloso. Debía de haber recibido un golpe en la cabeza. Lo que, obviamente,

explicaba el dolor que sentía en esa parte del cuerpo.

—Kagome —dijo con voz estridente, preguntándose por qué le molestaba tanto la

garganta—. Kagome Higurashi. Creo. ¿Te ha sonado bien mi voz?

Él le sonrió, y si no fuera porque la joven se estaba muriendo en alguna especie

de mesa, habría apreciado la sensual curva de su boca y el destello de los blanquísimos

dientes. Aquel tipo debía tener un dentista fantástico.

—Kagome, ¿puedes oírme?

Sí que podía, pero el zumbido se estaba prolongando demasiado.

—Más o menos.

—Perfecto. —Le puso la mano sobre la frente, permitiéndole ver un atisbo de un

musculoso brazo adornado con intrincados tatuajes tribales que ascendían en espiral—.

Estás en un hospital. ¿Hay algo que deba saber? ¿Alergias? ¿Enfermedades?

¿Antecedentes familiares?

Kagome pestañeó. ¿Había dicho «familiares»? Y, ¿podían las pestañas llegar a

doler? Porque a ella le dolían.

—Esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

El médico que había dicho aquella frase, un hombre de aspecto exótico, tal vez

proveniente de Oriente Medio, le lanzó una mirada hostil.

—Ve a encargarte de tus propios pacientes, Yuri. —Su defensor, que tenía los

ojos del color de un café expreso, apartó de un empujón al tal Yuri—. ¿Puedes

contestar a mis preguntas, Kagome?

De acuerdo. Alergias, antecedentes familiares, enfermedades.

—Eh... no, ninguna alergia.

Ni tampoco familia. Y el tema de las enfermedades era algo sobre lo que no podía

hablar.

—Bien. Voy a darte algo que te ayude a conciliar el sueño, y si eso no te mata, te

sentirás mejor cuando despiertes.

Sentirse mejor estaría bien. Porque si conseguía librarse de esa sensación de

haber sido atropellada por un camión, sería capaz de saltar encima de aquel hombre.

El solo hecho de querer abalanzarse sobre el médico le dijo mucho más acerca de

la conmoción que había sufrido que cualquier otra cosa, pero, ¿qué más daba? La

enfermera acababa de inyectarle algo que la había dejado completamente aturdida, y si

quería fantasear con acostarse con un bronceado y apuesto doctor lleno de tatuajes que

estaba fuera de su alcance, era cosa suya.

Acostarse con él. Una y otra vez.

—Apuesto a que eres capaz de hacer que una mujer se deshaga de todos sus

juguetitos sexuales. —¿Lo había dicho en voz alta? La arrogante sonrisa del rostro del

doctor le indicó a Kagome que sí, que había expresado con palabras sus desenfrenados

pensamientos—. Son las drogas las que hablan, así que no te emociones.

—Midoriko, añade otro miligramo más —ordenó el médico con un tono suave e

intenso a la vez.

Una cálida y ardiente sensación se extendió por las venas de la joven a través de

la vía que tenía en el dorso de la mano.

—Mmm, estás tratando de librarte de mí, ¿eh?

—De hecho, hemos estado hablando de ello.

¡Maldición!, aquel tipo se estaba refiriendo a algo que ella no entendía. Aunque

no tenía importancia; al fin y al cabo, se le habían cerrado los ojos y tenía el cuerpo

aletargado. Sólo sus oídos parecían funcionar, y antes de quedarse dormida, escuchó

una última cosa.

—Inuyasha, ya te lo he dicho. No puedes matarla...

¡Ah! Su ardiente doctor la estaba protegiendo de nuevo. Hubiera sonreído si no

fuera porque no podía mover ni un solo músculo. Y estaba claro que también había

perdido el sentido del oído porque, de no ser así, aquel atractivo médico no hubiera

dicho lo que a ella le pareció entender.

—... aún.

Linitha-chan*

* * *

><p><em>hola hola yo aqui con una nueva historia, espero que les guste y que me dejen muchos reviews. Saluditos ^-^ :*_

_les informo.. historia cargada con alto contenido sexual ñ-ñ_


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: La historia asi como los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son obra de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y yo los traigo con ustedes para darles a conocer mi amor por los libros. Espero que sea de su agrado y que me dejen muchos reviews :)**

Lemon y lenguaje obsceno- no soy responsable de posibles traumas asi que.. disfruten la lectura ñ-ñ

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oscura Tentación <em>**

**_Capitulo 2_**

Alguien estaba manteniendo relaciones sexuales en algún lugar cercano al que se

encontraba. Bankotsu podía sentirlo. Olerlo. Aquella habilidad era uno de los dones que

tenía su especie; cualquier demonio seminus que estuviera en un radio de treinta

metros era capaz de sentir lo mismo. No era raro encontrarse a alguien echando un

polvo en el hospital -casi siempre se trataba de Inuyasha-, pero esta vez sólo presintió a

una mujer.

Normalmente, el olor de la excitación de una hembra era como un faro para los

íncubos, pero Bankotsu siempre había luchado contra la necesidad de salir en busca de

una mujer que estuviera excitada y aprovecharse de su lujuria. Al menos así había sido

hasta hacía unos cuantos meses, cuando alcanzó los cien años de edad y comenzó la

fase del cambio. Desde entonces, resistirse a los impulsos que eran inherentes a los de su

raza le resultaba cada vez más duro y doloroso. De la misma forma que estaba su

grueso miembro en ese momento.

Maldita sea, más valía que Inuyasha o Miroku encontrasen a la mujer y se

encargaran de satisfacerla antes de que le distrajera o tentase demasiado.

Se movió con rapidez por los escasamente iluminados pasillos, saludando a los

miembros del personal que pasaban por allí, y a medida que se iba acercando a la

habitación de la asesina, el aroma de la excitación se le hacía más irresistible. Entonces,

un gemido quedo y prolongado le obligó a tragarse su propio gruñido de necesidad.

Mascullando una larga serie de obscenidades, pasó rozando a los dos demonios

que se encontraban vigilando fuera de la habitación y que iban armados con sedantes

suficientes como para reducir a un descomunal demonio gargantua

Kagome yacía en la cama del hospital con los puños cerrados y respirando entre

jadeos. A Bankotsu se le congeló el aliento cuando la joven gritó y arqueó las caderas

como si estuviera tomando en su cuerpo a un amante imaginario.

Situado a los pies de la cama, su hermano sonrió con suficiencia. Bankotsu debería

haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Sal de su cabeza, Inuyasha.

—Sólo estás celoso porque no tienes este poder.

Bankotsu tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y rogó a los dos Dioses para que le

concedieran la paciencia que necesitaba. Los cambios de humor de Inuyasha hacían que

fuera difícil tratar con él en cualquier circunstancia, pero si añadías a la mezcla alguno

de sus instintos primarios, como sexo, violencia o sed de sangre, su hermano podía

llegar a ocasionar verdaderos desastres.

—Inuyasha...

—Tranquilo, Bankotsu. Esta mujer se dedica a matar a los nuestros. Sólo estoy

comprobando qué es lo que siente ante la idea de follarnos. —Miró de soslayo a su

hermano—. O en todo caso, follarte. Soy un poco más selectivo que tú a la hora de

escoger compañera de cama, así que le estoy enviando imágenes tuyas.

Bankotsu estuvo a punto de reírse. Las palabras «Inuyasha» y «selectivo» eran

incompatibles. Tanto Miroku como Bankotsu preferían parejas que pudieran adoptar, o

tuvieran, forma humana, aunque sus preferencias iban a cambiar en breve. Pero

Inuyasha, exceptuando a las humanas y a las hembras vampiro, iba detrás de cualquier

cosa que respirara. Aunque ni siquiera esto último era un requisito indispensable.

La cabeza de Kagome se mecía hacia delante y hacia atrás, y de pronto Bankotsu se la

imaginó debajo de él, haciendo lo mismo mientras la penetraba. Enroscaría los dedos

en su cabello rojizo y la follaría hasta que ella se corriera con tanta fuerza que le

suplicara que parase, y luego volvería a hacerla llegar al orgasmo sólo para mostrarle

de lo que era capaz. Su polla comenzó a palpitar y apretó los dientes para calmarse,

consciente de que ese pensamiento no le conduciría a ningún lugar.

—Ya basta —gruñó, sabiendo que su hermano podría llegar a oler su propia

excitación si no terminaba con todo aquello—. Se le van a abrir las heridas.

Aquél era un razonamiento poco convincente. Sólo habían transcurrido

veinticuatro horas desde que Bankotsu la había tratado, y además de haber usado su

toque sanador, la habían lavado con agua con propiedades curativas y suministrado

pociones y hechizos provenientes de otros miembros del personal especializados en

esas áreas. La asesina de la Égida volvería a matar demonios tan pronto como los

sedantes dejaran de surtir efecto. Lo que le recordó que necesitaban colocarle las

restricciones de cuero de inmediato. El hechizo protector evitaría que le hiciera daño a

alguien, pero no impediría que destrozara el hospital.

—¿Sabes?, pensé que el s'genesis conseguiría que te relajases un poco, pero sólo

ha conseguido que pierdas el sentido del humor. —Inuyasha le dio un codazo a su

hermano de camino a la puerta, se paró y le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice—. O tal vez

no. Hueles como alguien que no hubiera follado nunca y que estuviera en medio de un

burdel sin saber a qué puta elegir. —Le hizo una mueca—. Ah, y te recuerdo que esa

zorra es miembro de la Égida. Antes de tirármela preferiría meter la polla en un

cadáver que llevara muerto más de un mes.

—Seguro que ya lo has hecho.

Inuyasha resopló.

—No te imaginas lo que te ahorras en las típicas caricias de después de follar. —

Alcanzó el manillar de la puerta y de pronto se paró en seco—. Se me olvidaba decirte

que ha llamado Yura. Quiere que te pongas en contacto con ella. ¡Tienes más suerte

de la que mereces!

—No es lo que imaginas.

Yura era una hembra demonio que trabajaba de incógnito como interna en un

hospital humano y que contactaba con Bankotsu con cierta regularidad, sobre todo para

compartir información acerca de los casos relacionados con demonios que llegaban a

su hospital.

Bankotsu había tratado de ficharla para que trabajase con ellos, pero Yura sentía

que su obligación era continuar los pasos de sus padres, usando sus habilidades para

interceptar situaciones interconectadas con los suyos, o con personas que no sabían que

eran medio demonios, y que, de ser descubiertos por médicos humanos, originarían

demasiadas preguntas.

—Da igual. Deberías hacer que sea lo que imagino. Yura merece la pena.

Tras decir aquello, Inuyasha salió de la habitación con aire despreocupado.

Bankotsu se volvió entonces hacia la guardiana. Aunque su hermano se había ido,

Kagome seguía retorciéndose. La sábana que la cubría se había caído al suelo y el camisón

de hospital se le había subido hasta la cintura, dejando al descubierto sus sedosas

bragas negras. El demonio no necesitaba tocarlas para saber que estaban húmedas. El

aroma de la joven, su sensual fragancia, se percibía en el aire de una forma tan intensa

que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que Bankotsu terminara saboreándola.

—¡Maldito seas, Inuyasha! —masculló entre dientes, avanzando hacia la camilla.

Mantén las distancias. Sé un profesional.

La erección que presionaba contra sus pantalones de cirujano no era realmente

muy profesional.

Deseando que su pulso volviera a la normalidad, levantó el camisón de la mujer

e inspeccionó las heridas más importantes, que parecían evolucionar de forma

favorable y estaban casi curadas. Sólo una de ellas había requerido sutura, pero los

estremecimientos que la asesina acababa de experimentar no habían conseguido que se

le saltaran los puntos.

—¡Oh, sí! —susurró Kagome tomando la mano del doctor y llevándola hacia su

tórax.

Todos los anhelos de la joven se agolparon en la cabeza de Bankotsu en una ráfaga

de imágenes llenas de extremidades enroscándose las unas con las otras y pieles

sudorosas. Que los Dioses le ayudaran, porque una oleada de pura excitación sacudió

por completo su cuerpo.

Termina con esto.

Ayudándose con la otra mano, trató de liberarse despegando los dedos de Kagome

uno a uno, pero ella lo tenía sujeto con tal fuerza que sólo consiguió que la mano se le

deslizara más arriba, hacia sus generosos pechos. Notó bajo su palma la carne de la

joven, tensa, expectante, y tan caliente, que ni siquiera un termómetro hubiera podido

registrar su temperatura. Observó cómo su caricia hacía que los pezones se le pusieran

rígidos y sintió que su cuerpo de íncubo se endurecía en respuesta a aquel estímulo.

No podía estar más duro ni aunque estuviese hecho de piedra.

Bankotsu respiró lentamente, tratando de recuperar el control. Había nacido para

pertenecer a la Judicia, un grupo de demonios que eran conocidos por su frialdad y

sosegado razonamiento, algo que no era innato en él, pero que había ido

perfeccionando a lo largo de los años mientras maduraba y servía a los suyos

impartiendo justicia, como hacían todos los judicium.

Sin embargo, todos esos años se habían ido al traste al ver a Kagome sobre la

camilla. Incluso medio dormida, exudaba una inquietante sensualidad a la que no

podía resistirse. La joven podría pulverizarlo entre sus muslos y él sería capaz de

suplicarle que volviera a hacérselo aún más fuerte. Imbécil. Puede que a sus hermanos 25

les gustase mezclarse con mujeres como ella, pero las preferencias sexuales de Bankotsu

se encontraban en un plano mucho más civilizado.

—Kagome. —Luchó contra la fuerza de la joven y contra su propio deseo, tirando

de la mano hacia atrás para poder soltarse. Esa mujer mataba a su gente. Era una

asesina—. Despierta.

Ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y alargó la mano, tratando de alcanzarle a

ciegas. Bankotsu sostuvo su cara entre las palmas y la mantuvo quieta. Con los pulgares,

le abrió los ojos. Ambas pupilas se encontraban en el mismo estado y respondieron

ante el estímulo de la luz cuando dirigió su rostro en dirección a la lámpara del techo, y

aun así, le dio la sensación de que Kagome no podía verle.

¡Mierda!, tenía unos ojos preciosos. De un marrón mezclado con dorado, y tan

expresivos, que dudaba que pudiera ocultarle a nadie sus pensamientos. Unas pecas

muy claras salpicaban su cremosa piel y su rostro estaba realzado por unos altos

pómulos, marcados con una magulladura apenas visible. Bankotsu dejó que su mirada

descansara en la tentadora boca, poseedora de unos carnosos labios que se entreabrían

ligeramente para dejar escapar desesperados gemidos.

El anhelaba esa boca. Quería sentirla saboreando su miembro.

La medicina de los humanos exigía seguir una ética profesional. Pero allí, en el

Hospital del Inframundo, a muy pocos les importaba que él mismo, o cualquier otro

doctor, tuviera sexo con cada paciente que entrara por la puerta.

Y daba la casualidad de que Bankotsu era uno de esos pocos.

Lo cierto es que las cuestiones morales no le importaban en lo más mínimo. Los

médicos no se acostaban con los pacientes en su hospital, no porque estuviera mal, sino

porque la clínica se encontraba en una situación precaria. Los demonios no eran una

raza que se caracterizase por confiar en los demás. La mayor parte de ellos recelaban, o

incluso despreciaban, a aquellos que ostentaban cualquier símbolo de poder. Los

facultativos con bisturís podían matar. Y si se llegaba a correr el rumor de que el

personal del hospital se dedicaba a violar a los pacientes, los pocos demonios que

confiaban en sus servicios dejarían de hacerlo.

Como consecuencia de ello, la mayor parte de los trabajadores del hospital

estaban de acuerdo en mantener sus garras, zarpas y dientes lejos de los pacientes.

Aunque, como era lógico, había excepciones e indiscreciones.

Por supuesto que él estaría más que dispuesto a hacer una excepción con la mujer

adecuada, pero una cazadora de la Égida no era precisamente esa mujer, sin importar

la intensidad con la que su palpitante erección intentara convencerle de lo contrario.

—Doctor.

Kagome le estaba mirando directamente; sus ojos brillaban con una combinación de

determinación y lujuria tan potente que a Bankotsu le sorprendió. Ella levantó la mano y

agarró un mechón de pelo de la nuca del demonio, atrayéndolo hacia sí con una fuerza

tal, que a él apenas le dio tiempo a apoyar los brazos a los lados del rostro de Kagome

antes de que sus bocas se unieran con dureza.

La lengua de la joven se abrió paso entre los labios del demonio para enredarse

con la de él, y éste gruñó de placer. El sabor de la asesina era dulce e intenso, igual que

el aroma de su lujuria, aunque debajo de todas esas sensaciones subyacía una tenue

suavidad, como si su inocencia todavía estuviera latente bajo su dura superficie.

Sepultada, con toda probabilidad, bajo los cadáveres de los demonios que había

masacrado.

Una ráfaga helada atravesó el pecho de Bankotsu y de pronto recuperó en parte su

autocontrol. Ese era su mayor temor, la pérdida de la capacidad para controlarse

cuando el s'genesis se apoderase de su cuerpo. Y sólo podía haber una razón que

explicase por qué había estado a punto de copular como una bestia en celo con un

miembro del bando enemigo: el s'genesis.

Pero cuando la mano de Kagome rozó su miembro, a la bestia no le importó lo que

era esa mujer ni lo que había hecho. Después de todo, Bankotsu era un demonio seminus,

una raza de íncubos que vivían sólo para el sexo y para reproducirse una vez que su

s'genesis se completaba. Quizá ése no era el momento para luchar contra su naturaleza.

Tal vez esa naturaleza fuera precisamente el arma con la que contaba para derrotar al

enemigo.

Los dedos femeninos se cerraron en torno a su polla a través de los pantalones de

cirujano. ¡Joder!, Bankotsu estaba más que harto de analizar su cuerpo, sus emociones e

instintos. Ya era hora de centrarse sólo en el placer. Balanceó las caderas al compás de

la caricia de Kagome y todo su cuerpo se estremeció anhelante.

—Por favor —imploró ella contra sus labios—, por favor. Tócame.

Gimiendo, Bankotsu posó la mano sobre la cadera de la joven y la acercó hacia sí

para poder rozarla con su grueso miembro.

Era demasiado tarde para seguir comportándose de manera profesional. 27

Kagome nunca había soñado con algo parecido a aquello. Tenía que tratarse de un

sueño, porque en la vida real jamás había estado tan excitada. Y, desde luego, tampoco

se había imaginado nunca que llegaría a excitarse con un médico. Especialmente no

con uno tan increíblemente atractivo como el que la estaba besando con tanta pasión y

acariciándole la cadera de una forma tan sensual que más de una mujer ya se habría

corrido una docena de veces sólo con eso.

Levantó las rodillas para rodear con una de sus pantorrillas la cintura del

demonio, y el movimiento hizo que éste estuviera a punto de perder el equilibro.

—¡Mierda! —Bankotsu levantó la cabeza y apoyó una de sus piernas en la cama

para afianzar su posición—.Kagome, ¿estás despierta?

—Calla y déjame tener esto —murmuró ella mientras tiraba de la pretina de sus

pantalones.

Bankotsu siseó cuando Kagome agarró de nuevo su duro miembro. ¡Oh, Dios! La

joven calculó sus medidas acariciando la longitud y anchura con los dedos y, por un

momento, se preguntó si le dolería cuando la penetrara, pero luego recordó que se

trataba de un sueño, y en el mundo de los sueños nada podía hacerle daño.

—Kagome —susurró Bankotsu contra su cuello—, estás herida. Tenemos que ir con

cuida...

Ella apretó su pene, y las palabras del demonio se perdieron en un gemido

ahogado. Despacio, le acarició, frotó la palma contra la aterciopelada cabeza de su

gruesa erección y volvió a tomarlo con la mano cerrada. Como si se tratara del roce de

una pluma, sintió sobre su piel la intensa e irregular respiración masculina mientras

continuaba con sus caricias, y cuando deslizó la yema del dedo sobre una gota de

humedad que brotaba de la punta de su polla, algo pareció quebrarse dentro de él. Los

muros del autocontrol de Bankotsu se derrumbaron, y de pronto sus manos parecieron

querer abarcarla por completo al tiempo que la devoraba con la boca, deslizando los

labios y los dientes por sus pómulos y mandíbula hasta llegar al cuello.

Un hambre voraz, como si hubiera estado famélica durante años, fluyó por las

venas de Kagome cuando la mano del demonio acarició su trémula carne. El médico

deslizó sus dedos por encima de lugares que la joven pensó que deberían dolerle; sin

embargo el recuerdo de sus heridas sólo rozó tenuemente su mente y lo desechó en

cuanto la lengua masculina trazó húmedos círculos alrededor de su cuello.

Su decadente contacto fue descendiendo hasta la unión entre sus muslos, donde

Bankotsu, lánguida y enloquecedoramente, le acarició las caderas. Kagome se arqueó en

busca de su mano, necesitando que la tocara en el lugar correcto, pero él no accedió a

sus deseos, torturándola de forma exquisita para alargar el juego previo al placer.

Quería mirarle a los ojos, pero él había enterrado la cara en su garganta y le

acariciaba la piel con la nariz, bajando hacia la clavícula y mordisqueándola

suavemente. Kagome hundió los dedos en su oscuro cabello y lo retuvo contra su cuerpo,

deleitándose con la sensación de que un hombre adorara su cuerpo aunque sólo fuera

durante un sueño.

Quizás allí, en ese mundo de ensoñaciones y fantasías, pudiera experimentar el

placer que nunca había llegado a alcanzar en los encuentros sexuales que había

mantenido en la vida real. En aquel lugar, su pasado no importaba y sus temores no

podrían adueñarse de ella.

La poderosa presencia del hombre que tenía encima de ella era lo único que le

importaba en ese sueño, y cuando sus fuertes dedos se movieron a lo largo de las

bragas, por las cimas y valles de su humedecido sexo, Kagome acogió gustosa el ardiente

hormigueo de excitación que la recorrió por completo.

—¡Sí! ¡Oh, sí!

Echó hacia atrás la cabeza y abrió aún más las piernas. Los dedos del demonio se

abrieron paso entre el algodón y Kagome tembló al sentir que él trazaba eróticos círculos

alrededor de la estrecha abertura de su cuerpo, facilitando el provocador masaje con

sus propios fluidos. Era una sensación tan intensa, tan maravillosa, que casi se corrió

en la cama cuando él introdujo un dedo dentro de ella. Lo hundió en profundidad, lo

deslizó lentamente hacia fuera, y volvió a empujarlo dentro, complaciéndola con un

dedo como ningún otro hombre lo había conseguido con la polla.

—Estás tan mojada. —La áspera voz de Bankotsu la traspasó como si de una

corriente eléctrica se tratara—. Tu aroma me dice que ya estás preparada para mí.

¡Oh, Dios! Desde luego que lo estaba.

—¡Ahora! —Arqueó las caderas hacia arriba tentadoramente, invitándolo a que

se sumergiera en su interior—. Por favor.

El sonido de tela desgarrándose hizo que el corazón de Kagome latiera con fuerza

ante lo que iba a suceder. El demonio se colocó entre sus piernas y se posicionó para

poseerla. La cama tembló, al igual que lo hicieron los sentidos de la joven cuando él

empujó contra ella, abriéndose paso entre sus delicados y suaves tejidos internos. Con

cada embate rozaba su excitado clítoris, en una combinación perfecta de hábil presión

y fricción. 29

Kagome sollozó, pero Bankotsu sofocó el gemido con sus labios y se hundió de golpe

en su interior. Su húmedo sexo cedió ante la polla del demonio, que seguía

penetrándola, abriéndola, llenándola de tal manera que pensó que terminaría

sucumbiendo en un torbellino de absoluta lujuria. Nunca había sentido nada igual.

Desesperada por alcanzar la cúspide del placer, levantó las piernas y las colocó

con fuerza alrededor de la cintura de Bankotsu, clavándole los talones en la parte trasera

de los muslos. Él gruñó en respuesta, inmovilizándole la cabeza con el antebrazo y

aumentando la velocidad de sus penetraciones. Kagome deslizó las manos bajo la camisa

del cirujano para acariciarle los flexibles músculos de la espalda y el apretado trasero

que se tensó ante su contacto.

—¡Más fuerte! —le exigió.

Bankotsu separó su boca de la de ella.

—¿Lo quieres más fuerte? —La embistió de una forma tan poderosa y dominante

que hizo que la cama se desplazara hacia delante—. Dime cuánto más.

Kagome creyó perder el habla cuando el médico le levantó las caderas y se hundió

en ella más dura y profundamente, alimentando el fuego que consumía sus entrañas.

—Así —jadeó—. Sigue así.

Él levantó la cabeza, cerró los ojos y dejó sus dientes al descubierto, reflejando en

su rostro una expresión de salvaje éxtasis. Kagome estaba tan ensimismada contemplando

la hermosa imagen de aquel hombre bajo los efectos del placer, que apenas se percató

de que algo le estaba golpeando suavemente a la altura de la garganta. Un colgante. La

camisa de cirujano dejaba entrever una cadena de la que pendía una minúscula daga

plateada rodeada de serpientes, que le proporcionaba una refrescante y afilada caricia.

De pronto, él se puso en pie. Aún en su interior, y con ella rodeándole la cintura,

cruzó la habitación hasta que la espalda de Kagome chocó contra la pared y el

instrumental médico de la mesita cercana vibró ante el ímpetu de su entusiasmo.

Aquel médico era una auténtica bestia en la cama.

Sin darle tregua, continuó moviéndose sin piedad dentro de ella. Unas veces se

retiraba por completo de su cuerpo antes de volver a sumergirse en su humedad; y

otras, la penetraba en profundidad con golpes bruscos y potentes que le llegaban

directamente al útero. Una ola de placer atravesó el cuerpo de Kagome, impactándola por

la intensidad con la que la sentía. Y de pronto, los dedos del demonio se clavaron en su

trasero, allí donde la sostenía, y le hundió los dientes en el hombro, inmovilizándola.

Nunca antes había experimentado algo tan erótico.

El calor se propagó a través de sus venas a medida que la polla del doctor

acariciaba y frotaba su interior, y si no fuera porque se trataba de un sueño, no se

hubiera creído la forma en que el duro miembro palpitaba dentro ella.

La tensión fue en aumento, haciendo que sus órganos se contrajeran y sus

músculos se tensaran. Ningún hombre es capaz de producir una sensación tan increíble, se

dijo a sí misma.

Agarrándole por el pelo, Kagome arrastró la cabeza del médico para ponerlo a su

altura y así poder mirarlo a los ojos. Entonces se quedó sin respiración. Una mezcla de

pasión, salvaje necesidad y algo mucho más oscuro acechaba tras sus ojos, pero lo que

la dejó sin aliento fue el color de estos. Antes eran marrones, de un llamativo y cálido

tono café.

Ahora eran dorados. Hipnóticos, decadentes. Sexo de veinticuatro quilates.

¡Le encantaba ese sueño! Una fantasía en la que su amante era increíblemente

atractivo, con un pene que hacía maravillas, unos ojos fascinantes, labios y dedos

expertos, y un aroma similar al del chocolate negro que parecía haber sido creado para

atraer a las mujeres.

—Vamos, asesina —gruñó él—. Móntame. Córrete sobre mí.

El médico hizo un giro con las caderas y la penetró más hondo. Kagome gritó, tan

cerca de alcanzar la cima que le tembló todo el cuerpo. Así, justo así... ¡sí! ¡Oh sí! Estaba

a punto de conseguirlo.

Él se corrió en su interior al tiempo que un rugido de liberación retumbaba en los

oídos de la joven, haciendo que su propia necesidad se intensificara. El cálido semen

sacudió sus sensibles paredes internas hasta que tuvo la sensación de que millones de

dedos la estaban acariciando, produciéndole tanto placer que sólo podía temblar y

jadear.

Pero ni siquiera eso la hizo llegar al orgasmo.

Y debería hacerlo. Con independencia de que se tratara o no de un sueño, ese

hombre le había hecho algo a lo que ninguna mujer hubiera podido resistirse.

Él continuó penetrándola aunque sus músculos se estremecían y la bronceada

piel se había perlado de sudor. El tatuaje que le cubría la mano y el brazo derechos se

tensó como si tuviera vida propia, como si estuviera furioso por no conseguir lo que

tanto anhelaba.

—Ya puedes parar. —Kagome quería gritar de frustración. Cómo podía haber sido

tan estúpida para albergar esperanzas y pensar que esa vez lo conseguiría. Ahora tenía el cuerpo magullado, lo sentía como si no formara parte de ella y estaba tan frustrada

que necesitaba golpear algo para poder encontrar algún tipo de alivio.

—No has llegado al orgasmo —dijo él a la vez que se hundía de nuevo en ella.

—Nunca llego.

—Es imposible que eso te suceda conmigo. —Bankotsu duplicó sus esfuerzos—.

Seguro que se debe a las lesiones que tienes...

—Déjalo ya. Vuelve a meterte el ego en los pantalones y asúmelo. —Kagome casi

lanzó una carcajada. Incluso en los sueños, los hombres se molestaban cuando se

cuestionaba sus proezas sexuales. En los sueños... el rumbo de sus pensamientos se

interrumpió al percatarse de lo que el médico acababa de decir.

¿Lesiones? Echó una mirada entre los cuerpos de ambos y se sobresaltó cuando

se tocó un lugar que tenía especialmente sensible en el costado. ¿Qué es lo que había

pasado?

—¿Doctor? —El hombre no le respondió. Seguía sumergido en su interior,

intentando que cruzara la fina línea que separa el orgasmo de la frustración—. Para.

Por favor. ¿Qué me ha sucedido?

Él la miró con los ojos de nuevo oscuros. ¿Qué le había pasado a ese tono

dorado?

—Un demonio cruentus.

La respuesta la trajo de vuelta a la cruda realidad, y esta vez, cuando se quedó

sin respiración, sintió un tremendo dolor en los pulmones. Las imágenes acudieron a

su mente al instante. Una cloaca. Sangre. Dolor. Asagi.

No. ¡Dios mío, no! Aquello era real.

Sintió como si su corazón estuviera golpeándole las doloridas costillas mientras

echaba un vistazo a la habitación en penumbra y al instrumental médico. Las paredes

tenían unos extraños dibujos. No, no se trataba de dibujos. Eran frases escritas en un

lenguaje que no era capaz de reconocer. Objetos insólitos y de aspecto antiguo

adornaban los estantes de una vidriera cerrada. Y aquello que había en la pared era

un... ¿cráneo?

¿Dónde estaba?

El sexo de Kagome se contrajo alrededor del aún endurecido pene que tenía en su

interior. ¿Quién era aquel hombre que la había follado con tal intensidad?

El aire le quemó la garganta al tratar de tomar el oxígeno suficiente para

mantenerse lúcida. El médico debió de darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de tener un

ataque de pánico, porque la dejó libre y la colocó sobre el suelo con gentileza. Sus pies

descalzos golpearon la fría piedra de la superficie -¿qué clase de hospital tenía suelos

de piedra?- y la bata se le deslizó a lo largo del cuerpo, cubriéndola.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó con voz ronca.

—En un hospital.

El doctor de sus sueños la llevó hacia la cama sujetándola del codo con firmeza.

Mientras se dirigía allí, la prueba irrefutable de la unión que habían compartido goteó

a través de sus muslos, pero, ¿por qué esa humedad hacía que sintiera un cosquilleo,

sensibilizando su piel hasta el punto de querer esparcirla por todo su cuerpo?

—Resultaste herida durante una pelea con un cruentus —le explicó él.

Kagome dio un tirón, liberando su brazo.

—¿Cómo es que conoces la existencia de los demonios? ¿En qué tipo de hospital

estoy? ¿Quién eres?

—Siéntate. Te lo explicaré todo.

—Oh, no. No te atrevas a utilizar conmigo ese tono condescendiente. —Kagome

retrocedió cuando el médico trató de nuevo de llevarla hacia la cama. La sobrepasaba

en altura y su musculoso cuerpo eclipsó las luces carmesíes que iluminaban la estancia

desde el techo—. Aléjate de mí.

—Kagome, tienes que escucharme. —Su voz sonó profunda y siniestra, acabando

con el poco autocontrol que le quedaba a la guardiana.

La puerta se abrió, y alguien, o mejor dicho algo, vestido con uniforme sanitario,

entró.

—Doctor, requieren sus servicios en urgencias. —Al hablar, aquel ser mostró una

boca llena de colmillos.

Un demonio. Un sudor frío cubrió por completo la piel de Kagome.

—¿Dónde diablos estoy? —maldijo entre dientes.

Se giró hacia Bankotsu y le miró a esos ojos que de nuevo tenían el mismo color

que en su sueño. Pero claro, nunca se había tratado de un sueño. La habitación empezó

a girar en torno a ella cuando la realidad le abofeteó en plena cara.

—Tú también eres un demonio —gritó.

Bankotsu se movió hacia ella con una rapidez asombrosa, y lo siguiente que notó

fue un pinchazo en el brazo. De pronto no podía moverse, ni siquiera podía gritar

mientras los monstruos la rodeaban y la ataban a la cama.

Sin embargo, dentro de su cabeza, los gritos no parecía que fueran a cesar nunca.

Linitha-chan*

* * *

><p>WHOA que calor y que intenso uff..<p>

Muchas gracias a

**rogue85**

**Aidee Gv **

**mari-ibs**

_por ser tan geniales y dejarme un review. Los quiero mucho. Les digo, ni yo se que va a pasar, no he leido este libro pero parece ser muy prometedor ñ-ñ _

_Buenas noches. Que descansen sueñen lindo_

_Saluditos :*_


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: La historia asi como los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son obra de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y yo los traigo con ustedes para darles a conocer mi amor por los libros. Espero que sea de su agrado y que me dejen muchos reviews :)**

Lemon y lenguaje obsceno- no soy responsable de posibles traumas asi que.. disfruten la lectura ñ-ñ

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oscura Tentación <em>**

**_Capitulo 3_**

La oscuridad, como si de la cuchilla de una guillotina se tratase, cayó sobre Kagome y su

compañera apartándolas de la del sol. En algún lugar cercano al que se encontraban, un perro

ladró, y pudieron escuchar la detonación de varias armas de fuego, seguramente a causa de

alguna pelea entre bandas callejeras. Pero Kag y Rin no eran policías, y no les importó en lo

más mínimo. Lo más probable era que incluso a la policía le diera igual lo que allí sucedía.

Aquella zona de Nueva York era como un país tercermundista en plena guerra, abandonado

incluso por las tropas de las Naciones Unidas.

Situada cerca de la boca de la alcantarilla, Kag metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta

en donde guardaba lo que a ella le gustaba llamar su sfilo, un arma en forma de «S» con una

afilada hoja en cada extremo compuesta de metales diferentes. El lado hecho de oro era muy útil

a la hora de terminar con demonios como el cruentus al que estaban persiguiendo, por lo que le

convenía tener el instrumento lo más a mano posible.

—Despejado —informó Kag.

De inmediato, Rin levantó la pesada tapa.

Echándole un último vistazo a los alrededores, se apresuraron a bajar por la escalera de

acceso a la red de túneles, a pesar del penetrante olor a descomposición y residuos que reinaba en

el lugar. No había luces que las guiaran, pero la oscuridad no les planteaba ningún problema a

los guardianes de la Égida.

Como solía hacer cuando se enfrentaba cara a cara con el peligro, Rin se dedicó a

juguetear con su collar, un colgante con un crucifijo que tenía grabado en la parte trasera un

escudo de la Égida. Y Kagome, siguiendo también esa misma costumbre, jugueteó con el anillo que

llevaba en el meñique, aunque en esa ocasión el talismán que la protegía no le sería de mucha

ayuda. Su visión nocturna siempre había sido excelente sin necesidad de hacer uso de la magia.

Kagome se inclinó de pronto y tocó con los dedos una mancha negra que había en la pared de

ladrillo del túnel.

—Sangre —susurró—. Está aquí.

El sonido de las hojas metálicas al ser desenfundadas de las vainas de piel que llevaban

sujetas a las muñecas inundó el estrecho corredor. Kagome sostuvo su afilada espada en una mano

y el sfilo en la otra, mientras seguía el rastro de sangre. Hizo caso omiso del ruido que hacían

sus pies al caminar por la encharcada superficie, de las ratas que correteaban por el lugar y de

las pestilentes gotas que se desligaban por las paredes. Prestó atención única y exclusivamente a

los rastros, murmullos y olores que pudieran conducirla hasta su objetivo. Agudizó la vista y

sus oídos dejaron en un segundo plano los sonidos de su propio cuerpo para centrarse en lo que

sucedía a su alrededor, como el ruido que hacían las cucarachas al desligarse por los muros.

Allí abajo ella era la depredadora.

Kag vivía para hacer aquello. Adoraba la forma en que la adrenalina le corría rauda e

intensa por las venas durante las cacerías. Constituía el centro de su mundo, ya que sabía que el

odio era lo único que hacía que el corazón le siguiera latiendo.

Unas sombras aparecieron en el acceso a uno de los túneles y a Kag se le erizó el vello de

la nuca. Rin se agazapó delante de ella, así que Kag decidió permanecer pegada a la pared y lo

más cerca posible de la salida.

Con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad, se giró hacia la entrada de la galería.

Tres ojos rojos y dos hileras de afilados y brillantes dientes la estaban esperando. El agudo

alarido del demonio le taladró el cerebro. ¡Mierda!, aquello no era un cruentus.

—Es un demonio croucher —le gritó a su compañera, la cual maldijo en voz alta y se

colocó a su lado.

—¿Es que no has podido encontrar un lugar mejor en el que esconderte, asqueroso pedazo

de mierda? —Con un ágil movimiento, Rin sacó un puñal del cinturón y se lo lanzó.

El demonio lanzó un gruñido, tratando de sacar el puñal que se le había incrustado en

uno de los ojos y destilando puro odio desde los dos restantes. Kagome se disponía a lanzar su sfilo

en un movimiento giratorio que hubiera podido cercenar la cabeza del croucher, cuando por el

rabillo del ojo vio algo que hizo que desviara la atención, Rin había sido arrojada violentamente

por los aires y trataba de levantarse del suelo. Muy cerca de Kag, el cruentus al que perseguían

dejó escapar un grave rugido desde las profundidades de su esquelético pecho.

—Eso no ha estado bien. —Kag lanzó hacia atrás la puntiaguda espada al tiempo que

embestía con el sfilo. No necesitó verlo con sus propios ojos para saber que la espada había dado

en el blanco, clavándose en la garganta del croucher.

Se había deshecho de uno de los demonios; ahora le tocaba el turno al otro.

La punta de oro del sfilo dio de lleno en el objetivo y cortó el estómago del cruentus

dejando tras de sí una fina línea. El demonio se tambaleó hacia atrás, sujetándose con una mano

el vientre como si tuviera la sensación de que se le fueran a salir las tripas. Sabiendo que había

ganado la batalla, Kagome se giró en redondo y le dio una patada en la pelvis.

La criatura se estrelló contra una de las escaleras de acceso a la cloaca mientras Kag se

acercaba a él con el sfilo en alto. Pero el demonio, que tenía a Rin cerca, aprovechó la ocasión y

extendió las garras, hiriendo a su compañera en el hombro.

—¡Hijo de perra! —Rin cogió su arma favorita, un hacha que llevaba debajo de la

cazadora y consiguió golpearle en la pierna.

—¡Enfréntate a mí, escoria! —Kag se dispuso a atacar, y, de pronto, se detuvo en seco y

soltó un agudo gemido. Sintió un familiar cosquilleo en la pierna derecha y cómo sus músculos

se iban debilitando hasta convertirse en gelatina. Con la mano entumecida, escuchó el estrépito

que hizo el filo al caer al suelo justo antes de que ella misma se desplomase en la enlodada

superficie.

«No, otra vez no. ¡No ahora!»

—¡Kagome! —gritó Rin cuando los espinosos dedos del demonio se cerraron en torno a su

garganta.

Apretando los dientes con fuerza, Kag se arrastró hacia el demonio que estaba

zarandeando a su compañera como un terrier a una rata.

—¡Eh! —Kagome alcanzó un trozo de ladrillo roto—. Repugnante hijo de puta, mírame.

Con el brazo sano arrojó la improvisada arma, que fue a estrellarse contra la parte trasera

de la cabeza del cruentus, produciéndole una herida que empezó a supurar un viscoso líquido

negro. Gruñendo, el monstruo soltó a Rin. Sus ojos eran dos pequeñas y brillantes ranuras

naranjas que rezumaban odio.

—Puta —bramó—. Asquerosa humana. Voy a absorberte todos los órganos a través del

coño y me voy a dar un festín con ellos mientras gritas. —Se relamió los dientes con su estrecha

lengua e imitó de forma obscena el ruido que haría al sorber.

—Hombres —murmuró Kag, estirándose para intentar coger el sfilo que había dejado

caer— no importa la especie a la que pertenezcan, siempre terminan reduciéndolo todo al sexo.

El cruentus contrajo sus labios en una sonrisa que dejó al descubierto sus dientes y se

hizo con el hacha de Rin.

—No se trata de sexo, sino de matar —gruñó despectivamente.

Blandió el arma y Kagome pudo oír el golpe sordo de la hoja hundiéndose en la carne; un

sonido que la desgarró por dentro como lo harían las zarpas de un hombre lobo. La cabeza de

Rin, a punto de desmembrase del cuerpo gracias a su propia hacha, cayó laxa hacia un lado,

sosteniéndose apenas contra el hombro. Por un segundo, la sorpresa se reflejó en los ojos de

Rin, y al momento siguiente el vacío de la muerte se instaló en ellos.

—¡Rin! ¡No!

—¡No!

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron de golpe. El terror se había apoderado de su cuerpo

por completo provocándole una sucesión de violentos temblores. Gotas de sudor

empapaban su frente y su cabello mientras observaba el equipo hospitalario y la fresca

habitación que permanecía en penumbra.

Estaba a salvo.

No. No tan a salvo. Después de que el cruentus asesinara a Rin, alguien la había

llevado a una especie de hospital dirigido por demonios. Allí se habían encargado de

sus heridas, la lavaron y... ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Se había acostado con un demonio.

Kagome se tragó la bilis que le subía por la garganta y trató de mantener su

estómago bajo control. Necesitaba una ducha. Y un lavado vaginal. Quizás un poco de

agua bien cTamate que le abrasara la piel fuera suficiente para esterilizarla.

Aunque estando atada a la cama, le era imposible hacer nada por el momento. Y

hasta donde podía recordar, era muy posible que hubiera estado en esa situación

durante días.

Cerró el puño y meneó los dedos de los pies. Al menos había recobrado la

movilidad. Pero, ¿durante cuánto tiempo? Los episodios en los que perdía el control de

su cuerpo se habían sucedido cada vez con mayor frecuencia, ocasionando la muerte

de Rin y casi la suya propia.

Puede que la próxima vez fuera incluso peor.

—Buenas noches. —Una mujer rubia y menuda, vestida con un uniforme de

enfermera de un espantoso tono fucsia, se paró al lado de la cama. Había entrado sin

que Kagome escuchase un solo sonido—. Tienes mejor aspecto que cuando llegaste, con

toda esa sangre y mordeduras de cruentus por todo el cuerpo. Y deberías plantearte lo

del cuero rojo. No combina para nada con el color de tu pelo.

—El rojo disimula las manchas de sangre. Y además, ¿quién eres tú para juzgar

mi ropa? ¿Una especie de policía de la moda? —La voz sonó áspera a sus oídos,

dándole la sensación de que no haberla usado durante mucho tiempo.

La recién llegada negó con la cabeza como si Kag hubiera estado hablando en

serio.

—Soy la enfermera Tama. Te he traído algo de comida, aunque no puedes ingerir

nada hasta que el doctor Bankotsu te quite las cadenas. —Sonrió, revelando unos

deslumbrantes colmillos—. Es obvio que son necesarias teniendo en cuenta que los de

tu clase sois asesinos despiadados y otras cosas por el estilo.

—Si nosotros somos asesinos, ¿qué sois vosotros? —ironizó Kagome sin dejar de

mirarla.

—Gracias, Kagura. Ya me encargo yo. Vete a casa. Nos vemos mañana. —Aquella

profunda voz estremeció el cuerpo de Kagome como si de un placer prohibido se tratara.

Como el vodka para un alcohólico, los dulces para alguien que estuviera a dieta y los

orgasmos para un monje—. Hola, Kagome.

—Hola, doctor Maligno —respondió sin mirarle. ¿Y si el atractivo de aquel

demonio hubiera sido producto de su imaginación? ¿Qué pasaría si en realidad tuviera

cuernos, pezuñas y púas como los puercoespines?

Observó la vivaz sonrisa de Kagura hasta que la enfermera salió de la habitación.

¿Qué clase de vampiro hablaba y se reía como una animadora descerebrada? De todos

modos, no es que el tema le importase mucho. A esa hembra vampiro se la podía matar

con fuego como a cualquier otro chupasangre, aunque lo cierto era que Kag odiaba los

grasientos restos que dejaban aquellos seres al desintegrarse. Quitar toda esa porquería

de la ropa era casi imposible.

Pero así era la vida de un miembro de la Égida, los desconocidos protectores del

mundo. Guardianes secretos de la humanidad. Asesinos de demonios y otros seres que

acechaban en la noche.

Y unas cuantas sandeces más que se suponía que tenían que reconfortar a Kag y

hacerla sentir orgullosa; sin embargo, lo único que conseguían era recordarle que no

tenía nada mejor que hacer con su vida que andar merodeando por callejones

infestados de monstruos que olían a orina rancia.

Al fin y al cabo era difícil encontrar un puesto de trabajo que estuviera dentro de

la ley cuando sobre tu cabeza pendía una orden de detención por asesinato.

De todos modos, aunque hubiera tenido un historial inmaculado y un maldito

doctorado a su nombre, nada habría cambiado.

Seguiría patrullando por las noches los bajos fondos de la ciudad de Nueva York,

que nadie mejor que ella conocía, para aniquilar a toda esa carroña del infierno.

Carroña como el doctor cuyos pasos resonaban con mayor fuerza a medida que

se acercaba. Kag cerró los ojos, incapaz todavía de enfrentarse a él, hasta que sintió

cómo la parte superior de la cama se elevaba y se atrevió a echar una ojeada.

Un escalofrío de puro placer recorrió su piel. Vestido con el uniforme verde de

cirujano, tenía el mismo aspecto que recordaba: puro músculo, rasgos angulosos y

unos ojos marrones que reflejaban inteligencia e inspiraban confianza. Aquel

provocativo tatuaje que llevaba en el brazo derecho resplandecía, aunque sus líneas

curvas se difuminaron cuando lo miró con más detenimiento.

De los veinticuatro años que tenía, se había pasado ocho luchando contra

demonios y nunca se había topado con uno cuya irresistible y poderosa presencia

hiciera que se sintiera tan intimidada. Era pura energía sexual contenida en un

magnífico cuerpo de piel tersa y bronceada. No era justo que un demonio fuera tan

atractivo ni que pareciera recién salido de una revista de modelos.

Lástima que tuviera que estropearle la cara con uno de sus dolorosos ganchos de

derecha.

—Voy a quitarte las cadenas para que puedas comer. No intentes pelear conmigo

—le advirtió él—. El hospital está bajo la protección de un hechizo contra la violencia.

Seguro. Kagome esperó a que la liberara. Después, sonrió e intentó golpearle en la

mandíbula. Al instante, un tremendo dolor le atravesó la parte superior del cráneo,

obligándola a echarse hacia atrás y a sujetarse la cabeza con ambas manos.

—Ya te lo advertí.

—¡Y un cuerno! —gimió Kag—. Querías que lo intentara.

—Puede que tengas razón.

Cuando el dolor empezó a remitir, le miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—Es por eso por lo que sigo viva, ¿no? El hechizo. Es más que probable que

quieras matarme, pero no puedes hacerlo.

Bankotsu se encogió de hombros y escribió algo en el historial clínico.

—También quiero volver a estar dentro de ti, así que yo no le daría demasiada

importancia a mis instintos.

La joven estuvo a punto de atragantarse.

—No hacía falta que me lo recordases.

¿Sería cierto lo que había dicho sobre querer estar dentro de ella? No es que eso fuera a

suceder, porque estaba claro que Kagome intentaría matarlo en cuanto se le presentase la

oportunidad.

—Así que puedes recordar lo que sucedió. —La voz del doctor tocó fibras de su

ser que no debían ser tocadas. Dejó a un lado el historial y le tomó el pulso con sus

largos y esbeltos dedos—. Estoy deseando hacerte llegar al orgasmo, sentir tus

espasmos alrededor de mi polla.

Los ojos de Bankotsu se ensombrecieron mientras recorría con la mirada el rostro

de la joven, la garganta, los pechos cubiertos por la bata de hospital.

—Todavía puedo oler el aroma de lo que hicimos. Oler tu deseo. —Presionó con

más firmeza la muñeca de la joven, sintiendo que el pulso le latía con más intensidad

con cada palabra que pronunciaba—. Puedo sentir tu deseo.

También podía hacerlo ella. Lo notaba en el dolor que sentía entre las piernas, la

dulce irritación de los pezones y la humedad que corría por su sexo.

—Me pregunto —gruñó Bankotsu con suavidad—, qué sentiré al saborear tu

deseo.

Por Dios. El efecto que ejercía sobre ella, la manera en que le hacía anhelar cosas

que nunca había deseado... No, aquello no tendría que estar pasando. Y no sólo porque

ese demonio fuera su enemigo, sino por la lujuria que en ese momento la atenazaba...

una lujuria que no debería estar sintiendo. El sexo siempre había sido un arma, la única

forma de sobrevivir en las calles. Casi nunca había mantenido relaciones sexuales por

pura diversión. Y las veces que había intentando hacerlo de esa manera, terminaron

desembocando en enfado, frustración y un completo vacío. Fingía los orgasmos como

las falsas risas que muchas personas usan cuando les cuentan un chiste malo.

—Deja de tocarme —le exigió con voz entrecortada—, o lo único que saborearás

será mi puño. —Teniendo en cuenta el hechizo de protección, se trataba de una

amenaza inútil, pero el solo hecho de emplearla la hizo sentir mejor.

Para su alivio, él la soltó y dio un paso atrás, aunque no hizo nada por ocultar la

erección que presionaba contra sus pantalones. Apartando la mirada, Kag llevó las

manos hacia las cadenas que le sujetaban los tobillos.

—Déjalas tal y como están. —Bankotsu sacudió la cabeza—. He consentido que

tengas las manos libres para comer, pero no te está permitido pasear a tu antojo. 41

—Vale, Hellboy1 —se resignó-—. ¿Y qué pasa si tengo que ir al baño?

—Una enfermera te ayudará. —La maquiavélica diversión que reflejaba su voz

hizo que sonase más grave—. Salvo que prefieras que sea yo quien lo haga.

—Gracias, pero no. —Se pasó los dedos por el enmarañado cabello y observó

hambrienta la comida que había traído la enfermera vampiro—. ¿Puedo comer ya?

El doctor le pasó la bandeja, y a pesar de que le rugió el estómago ante la visión

de lo que parecía ser un sándwich vegetal con huevo, Kagome vaciló antes de comérselo.

—¿Qué tipo de huevos lleva dentro?

—Podrían ser de cualquier clase. De rusalka2, de arpías, huesos de demonio.

Kag tuvo la sensación de que estaba tratando de provocarla, pero no le dio

importancia. No probaría bocado hasta que pudiera formular todas las preguntas que

le habían estado rondando por la cabeza desde que se despertó.

—¿Dónde estoy exactamente y qué planeas hacer conmigo? —inquirió sin

rodeos.

—Te encuentras en el Hospital General del Inframundo. Y como probablemente

ya habrás adivinado, estamos especializados en el tratamiento médico a pacientes no

humanos. Este lugar es secreto, así que no te molestes en preguntar su ubicación.

—¿U.G.H.? ¿Las siglas del hospital son UGH3? ¡Vosotros sí que tenéis sentido del

humor!

Bankotsu le lanzó una mirada que demostraba lo poco que le gustaba aquel

comentario, y ella suspiró antes de seguir preguntando.

—¿Cómo he llegado aquí?

—En ambulancia. Tenemos una.

—Debí imaginarlo. —Kag intentó recordar cualquier detalle del viaje hasta ese

lugar, pero en ese momento su mente era como un gran agujero negro—. ¿Qué ha sido

del cruentus? ¿Está muerto?

—Le liberaremos esta misma noche.

La furia corroyó las entrañas de Kagome al oír aquello.

—¡Asesinó a mi amiga!

—Tus compañeros también han matado a muchos de los míos —replicó Bankotsu.

La joven se mordió la lengua y controló sus emociones. Para ser sinceros, nunca

había considerado a Rin como a una amiga. Hacía tiempo que había aprendido a

evitar tomarle cariño a los miembros de la Égida que arriesgaban su vida todos los

días; no obstante, si ese demonio quería hablar de pérdidas, seguro que ella estaría a la

altura de las circunstancias y podría enfrentarse a él mano a mano, o mano a garra, o a

pezuña, o a cualquier cosa que ese hombre tuviera por extremidad. Pero era consciente

de que tenía que mostrarse prudente y utilizar la cabeza para salir de allí. Esperaba con

todas sus fuerzas que los guardianes hubieran encontrado el cuerpo de Rin. La idea

de que un guerrero de la Égida se estuviera pudriendo dentro de una alcantarilla le

revolvía el estómago.

—¿Dónde habéis aprendido los conocimientos necesarios para poder dirigir algo

como esto? Porque me imagino que muchos de vosotros no pasaríais desapercibidos en

una clase de anatomía.

El busca de Bankotsu sonó de pronto, pero él lo ignoró.

—Cualquiera que tenga forma humana o que sea capaz de adoptar dicha forma

puede acudir a clases de medicina. Yo, por ejemplo, me licencié en la universidad de

Harvard. Al resto los instruimos nosotros mismos.

Como si quisiera dejar claro que lo que decía era cierto, el demonio rozó con los

dedos el símbolo médico que tenía en el bolsillo de la camisa. O al menos Kag creía que

era una especie de símbolo médico, ya que se trataba de algo parecido al conocido

emblema del caduceo. El báculo había sido sustituido por una daga de siniestra

apariencia, las serpientes por víboras, y las alas de ángel por unas similares a las de los

murciélagos con formas tribales, que se asemejaban a las que Bankotsu llevaba tatuadas

en el brazo.

Kag frunció el ceño. Ella había visto antes ese símbolo... Sí, ahora recordaba. El

colgante que el médico lucía en el cuello era idéntico al emblema de su uniforme.

—Es un caduceo modificado —le aclaró él.

La joven tuvo que desviar la mirada del extraño símbolo. La imagen de la afilada

hoja plateada acariciándole la piel mientras él la penetraba ardía en su cerebro.

—Lo diseñó mi hermano pequeño —continuó Bankotsu—. No creímos oportuno

usar la insignia médica de los humanos.

—Sigo sin entender cómo los demonios consiguen entrar en las facultades de

medicina. ¿No tendríais que tener buenas calificaciones? O, fíjate qué idea más original,

¿demostrar que sois humanos?

—No todos los que tienen apariencia humana lo son, Kagome. Además, contamos

con amigos influyentes que pueden conseguir cualquier cosa, incluso que estudiemos

en facultades de medicina aunque no nos hayamos criado en vuestra sociedad.

La idea de que los demonios pudieran unirse para hacer algo tan organizado y

que no fuera claramente maquiavélico la dejó asombrada. Casi lo suficiente como para

olvidarse de que el médico no había respondido a su segunda pregunta. Casi.

—¿Y qué pasa conmigo? ¿Vas a mantenerme atada a la cama y usarme como tu

juguetito sexual particular?

—Quisiera puntualizar que fuiste tú la que me lo suplicaste. No a la inversa.

Aquel recordatorio era completamente innecesario en opinión de Kagome.

—¿Esa es tu excusa? ¿Es que no pudiste resistirte a la herida y desvalida humana

que estaba teniendo un sueño erótico?

Algo en la mirada del demonio se volvió ardiente y sexual, provocando que el

cuerpo de Kagome volviera a excitarse de una forma totalmente inapropiada.

—Llámalo una peculiaridad de mi especie. No pude resistirme a tu aroma.

Tenías una necesidad y yo reaccioné a ella.

—Pero no completaste el trabajo.

Fue un golpe bajo, con toda la intención de herir su orgullo, ya que no tenía otra

forma de hacerlo. Sin embargo, el demonio se limitó a fruncir el ceño y mirarla

preocupado.

—Quizá tenga algo que ver con tu fisiología. Puedo volver a hacerte pruebas...

intentarlo de nuevo.

—¡No! —gritó. Ella sabía la razón por la que no conseguía llegar al orgasmo, pero

no quería compartirla con nadie—. Simplemente contesta a mi pregunta. ¿Qué vas a

hacer conmigo?

Bankotsu por fin se fijó en su busca, y luego volvió a mirarla.

—Algunos de mis compañeros quieren llevarte a otro lugar y torturarte hasta que

nos des información.

La forma en que el médico dijo aquello, de manera calmada y con total

naturalidad, aterrorizó más a Kagome que las palabras que había usado.

—Yo, particularmente, preferiría que no lo hicieran. Me costó mucho salvarte —

comentó Bankotsu.

Kag escarbó en el misterioso sándwich, sin ninguna intención de comérselo.

—Sí, supongo que torturarme y matarme después de todos los esfuerzos que has

hecho para mantenerme con vida sería una putada.

—Entonces ofréceme algo para que podamos negociar, asesina.

—¿Y después qué? ¿Me dejarás salir de aquí sin más?

—Me aseguraré de que nadie te torture.

—Si crees que voy a decir una sola palabra sobre la Égida es que estás más loco

de lo que pensaba. —Kagome bajó la vista hacia su mano—. ¿Dónde está mi anillo?

—Considéralo como parte del pago de la factura del hospital.

—Es mío. Devuélvemelo —exigió indignada—. Ese anillo tiene un gran valor

sentimental para mí.

Cada vez que un guardián se unía a la Égida tenía que escoger una joya —anillos,

relojes, collares, algo personal— para imbuirlo con poderes mágicos, y aquel anillo

había pertenecido a su madre.

—Muchas de las cosas que la Égida me ha arrebatado también tenían un gran

valor sentimental para mí.

Perfecto. Absolutamente perfecto. Si el enemigo lograba descubrir cómo

actuaban los hechizos en su anillo y qué clase de habilidades le confería a cualquier

humano que lo llevara puesto, los demonios podrían encontrar una forma de

neutralizar la magia de la Égida.

Apretando los puños, maldijo el hechizo en contra de la violencia que protegía el

hospital.

—No voy a contarte nada.

—Háblame de tus padres.

Kagome parpadeó confusa ante el cambio de tema.

—¿Por qué?

—Si no vas a decirme nada sobre la Égida, cuéntame algo sobre ti. ¿Qué daño

puede hacerte eso?

Seguro que le estaba tendiendo una trampa, pero no vio nada malo en hablar

sobre ello.

—No llegué a conocer a mi padre, y mi madre murió cuando yo tenía dieciséis

años.

—¿Viste alguna vez a tu padre? ¿Quizás en alguna foto?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa? Y aunque no sea de tu incumbencia, la

respuesta es no. Mi madre nunca me dijo su nombre.

La propia Kagome dudaba de que su progenitora supiera el nombre de aquel tipo.

Había nacido adicta a la heroína, así que su padre debía ser alguno de los perdedores

con los que su madre pasaba el tiempo mientras se colocaba.

Hellboy se quedó pensativo, dando la sensación de que lo que acababa de contarle

le resultaba fascinante, lo que le hizo suponer que aquel médico no debía tener más

vida social que la de curar a otros demonios y tirarse a pacientes humanas.

—¿Cómo murió tu madre?

Los recuerdos contra los que había luchado durante años se retorcieron en la

mente de la joven como si tuviera algo vivo dentro de la cabeza. Ni siquiera se molestó

en ocultar su furia. La amargura tenía un sabor demasiado bueno y era un recordatorio

de por qué odiaba a Bankotsu.

—Fue asesinada a manos de un demonio.

Kagura Tama no tenía la más mínima intención de quitarle la vida al hombre que

estaba parado en el cruce entre una acera en penumbras y un oscuro callejón, a pesar

de que se lo merecía por ser tan estúpido. Los caros pantalones, gabardina y zapatos de

vestir que llevaba parecían pedir a gritos que alguien los robara y le diera una paliza

de muerte a su dueño.

No, Kagura no le mataría. El Consejo de los Vampiros, al igual que la mayor parte

de los Consejos de las distintas especies de demonios, imponía unas reglas muy

estrictas en relación al asesinato y eliminación de humanos. Además, aunque se le

permitía una muerte al mes, hacía tiempo que no había matado a nadie.

Quizás su poca predisposición a quitar vidas tenía que ver con el hecho de que

había sido enfermera antes de convertirse en vampiro. O porque en muy raras

ocasiones alcanzaba el clímax que obtenían los de su especie cuando mataban a sus

víctimas.

Sencillamente no tenía una personalidad adictiva, siempre y cuando no entrase

en juego el chocolate.

Sólo contaba con unas pocas muertes en su haber, y siempre se había tratado de

maltratadores o cerdos que abusaban de menores y que merecían morir.

Pero ahora, aquel tipo había conseguido llamar su atención.

Por desgracia, ya casi nunca tomaba como cena a humanos que formaran parte

de la escoria de la sociedad, ya que solían beber o drogarse, y cuando se alimentaba de

ellos tenía náuseas durante días. La peor sangre, con diferencia, era la de los

fumadores. Tenía un sabor pésimo y le producía migrañas.

Su futura víctima se metió las manos en los bolsillos y observó el semáforo que

había a dos manzanas de distancia, seguramente a la espera de avistar un taxi. Tenía

toda la pinta de ir a uno de aquellos exclusivos sitios de copas de Manhattan en donde

una de esas bebidas raras de color azul eléctrico costaba más de lo que ella ganaría en

un mes si siguiera siendo enfermera en un hospital para humanos.

Sus labios dibujaron una amplia sonrisa y se acercó a aquel tipo contoneando las

caderas enfundadas en su ceñido vestido de «salir de caza», uno de color rojo que

enseñaba una buena porción de piel y atraía tanto a hombres como a mujeres. Se había

cambiado de ropa cuando salió del hospital, como hacia siempre, aunque casi nunca se

vestía de forma tan elegante.

La enfermera se rió tontamente ante su ocurrencia, contenta de haber decidido

encargarse en persona del aperitivo de esa noche en vez de hacer una incursión en el

banco de sangre del hospital. Al doctor B no le importaba que sus empleados cogieran

alguna bolsa de vez en cuando, pero Kagura ya había robado dos unidades de A

negativo esa semana por su falta de ánimos para salir de cacería.

—¿Estás buscando taxi? —preguntó, haciendo que el que iba a ser su tentempié

se girara hacia ella sobresaltado—. Hace una hora que espero uno y tengo que ir a una

fiesta importante.

El hombre la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. A lo mejor no era tan estúpido

como Kagura creía. Era atractivo, aunque... El pelo castaño le llegaba a la altura de la

barbilla, una incipiente barba empezaba a asomar en su rostro y sus labios eran

carnosos. Puede que se acostase con él mientras se alimentaba. Miroku no siempre

estaba disponible para una cita en el armario de suministros del hospital y Inuyasha

actuaba como si ella tuviera la lepra.

En cuanto al doctor B, la enfermera sería incluso capaz de pagar para poder

rodearlo con sus piernas. Lástima que fuera un bicho raro, probablemente el único

seminus en la historia que no se tiraba a todas las hembras que se le ponían por delante.

Hasta donde ella sabía, Bankotsu buscaba satisfacer sus necesidades fuera del hospital,

ya que ninguna empleada había admitido haberse acostado con él o haberle pillado

haciéndolo con otra.

El hombre recorrió de arriba abajo el cuerpo de la enfermera con la mirada y

Kagura sintió cómo se relajaba; pero alrededor de él pudo notar un cierto halo impuro

de energía. Posiblemente tuviera un alma oscura. Podría ser un asesino en serie, quizás

un sociópata, un depredador de los de su especie. No obstante, la energía negativa no

era demasiado fuerte, lo que demostraba que aunque todavía no había matado a

ningún humano, algún día lo haría.

Tal vez terminara cargándose a aquel hombre para hacerle un favor a la

humanidad.

—Podemos compartir taxi si me dejas invitarte a una copa —le sugirió.

El tipo se acercó a ella, rozándole el codo.

—No estaría mal.

Mirando por encima del hombro de su víctima, Kagura tomó nota de los

vehículos y personas que pasaban por la zona. Nadie estaba prestando atención. Con la

boca haciéndosele agua, lo empujó hacia el callejón y lo empotró contra la pared de un

edificio. El hombre gruñó y trató de sacar una de las manos del bolsillo.

A Kagura le dolían los colmillos, palpitándole a la par que lo hacía el pulso de la

yugular de su cena. Se puso de puntillas, hundió profundamente los dientes en el

cuello del desconocido, y esperó a que dejara de luchar contra ella y su fuerza

sobrenatural.

El súbito pinchazo que sintió en la nuca la pilló totalmente desprevenida. Al

igual que lo hizo el rodillazo que recibió en la ingle.

El tipo tiró con fuerza de la cabeza de Kagura para alejarla de su garganta y la

estrelló contra el pavimento. La debilidad se apoderó de la enfermera, dándole la

sensación de que sus extremidades se habían transformado en mantequilla. Y cuando

aquel hombre se agachó junto a ella y la miró con los ojos ardiéndole de furia, supo que

su vida había llegado a su fin.

—Miserable sanguijuela. —Él se llevó la mano a la garganta para hacer presión

en la herida que le había producido la mordedura, y si el corazón de Kagura no hubiera

estado ya lo suficientemente acongojado, la visión del anillo con el emblema de la

Égida en uno de los dedos masculinos, terminó por lograrlo—. ¿Sabes a cuánto se

pagan los órganos de vampiro? Es hora de que pagues por todos tus crímenes, zorra.

El tipo sonrió, y por primera vez desde que se transformó en vampiro, Kagura

supo lo que era el auténtico terror.

Linitha-chan*

* * *

><p>chachachachannnnn que pasara? Sigan leyendo para averiguarlo<p>

Muchas gracias a

**rogue85**

**Aidee Gv **

**mari-ibs**

**Nina Shichinantai**

_por ser tan geniales y dejarme un review. Los quiero mucho. Les digo, ni yo se que va a pasar, no he leido este libro pero parece ser muy prometedor ñ-ñ _

_Buenas noches. Que descansen sueñen lindo_

_Saluditos :*_


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: La historia asi como los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son obra de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y yo los traigo con ustedes para darles a conocer mi amor por los libros. Espero que sea de su agrado y que me dejen muchos reviews :)**

Lemon y lenguaje obsceno- no soy responsable de posibles traumas asi que.. disfruten la lectura ñ-ñ

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oscura Tentación <em>**

**_Capitulo 4_**

Oscura Tentación

Capitulo 4

En un principio, Bankotsu, como casi todos los demonios, no estaba en contra de

la tortura. Además su antigua profesión le había exigido infligir una cierta cantidad de

dolor, aunque su deber era asegurarse de que el individuo que recibía ese dolor

realmente se lo mereciera.

De hecho, podía entender la tortura como una especie de arte; un experto en la

materia era capaz de mantener a su víctima con vida todo el tiempo que quisiera, y

cualquiera que tuviera conocimientos médicos sabía cómo provocar el máximo dolor

con la mayor eficacia.

Así que, sí, en principio podía entender el debate que estaban manteniendo sus

compañeros. En el fondo, sin embargo, la parte de él que había ideado y construido el

hospital prefería ver cómo se curaba un cuerpo, a observar cómo lo iban haciendo

trizas poco a poco.

—Conozco el lugar idóneo para torturar a esa escoria de la Égida —dijo Onigumo,

poniendo los pies encima del sofá de la sala de descanso—. Mi sótano es bastante

incómodo.

Bankotsu no podía estar más de acuerdo. Había visto el sótano de la casa de tres

plantas de Onigumo en Suffern, y aunque no se había escandalizado al enterarse de las

preferencias que el demonio hiena tenía sobre el bondage, la dominación y el

sadomasoquismo, sí que le sorprendió el tamaño y los utensilios que contenía aquel

lugar convertido en mazmorra.

—Seguro que no quieres llenar de sangre todo ese reluciente suelo de goma.

—Basta con pasarle la manguera.

Yura, un ángel caído hembra que se divertía seduciendo a humanos con su

belleza, le dio un empujón a los pies de Onigumo para que le dejara sitio y poder sentarse.

Después tomó un sorbo del té helado que llevaba en la mano y preguntó:

—Entonces, Onigumo, ¿con cuánta frecuencia lavas el suelo de tu casa?

—Dos o tres veces por semana, y no siempre se trata de sangre. Unas veces es

vaselina, otras miel, algunas orina...

Bankotsu cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y apoyó la cadera en el mueble donde

guardaban la comida.

—¡Qué agradable!

Onigumo se encogió de hombros.

—Casi todas las mujeres que vienen lo hacen porque quieren.

—La asesina no.

—Esa es la cuestión. Puedo conseguir que hable. Unas cuantas horas esposada

mientras la azoto y soltará por esa boquita hasta las tripas. —Sonrió con malicia,

mostrando unos caninos ligeramente alargados—. Después sólo tendré que limpiar los

restos con la manguera.

Un gruñido grave atrajo la atención de Bankotsu hacia la entrada. Inuyasha estaba de

pie en el umbral con los ojos brillándole en una tonalidad dorada.

—Nadie me ha comentado nada acerca de esta reunión del personal.

Onigumo ni siquiera se molestó en dirigirle una sola mirada a Inuyasha.

—Porque tú no perteneces al personal, pedazo de bestia.

—No se trata de una reunión formal, Inuyasha —dijo Bankotsu, antes de que su

hermano se cargase a uno de los mejores cirujanos del hospital.

Vestido con unos vaqueros de talle bajo y una camiseta de Jimmy Buffet, Inuyasha

dejó al descubierto los colmillos mientras entraba furioso en la habitación. Bankotsu

frunció el ceño. Sabía que la cólera de su hermano no tenía nada que ver con que se

sintiera excluido de una reunión entre compañeros.

—No vais a torturar a la asesina de la Égida. —Inuyasha cogió un vaso desechable

y se fue hasta la cafetera.

—Por una vez, estoy con mi hermano —asintió Bankotsu—. No hace falta que la

torturemos para obtener información. Podemos soltarla y vigilarla.

Más que vigilarla. Acariciarla, poseerla, saborearla. Aquel pensamiento impactó

directamente en su cerebro, junto con imágenes de Kagome desnuda siendo poseída por

él. La penetraría profundamente, sin piedad, y ella terminaría alcanzando el clímax

aunque le costase horas y horas conseguirlo.

La sensación de haber fracasado con esa mujer le carcomía por dentro,

desgarrando sus instintos primarios y empujándole a que lo intentara de nuevo, a que

la tomara una y otra vez hasta que a ella no le quedara ninguna duda de que lo que

había sucedido en aquella primera ocasión había sido una mera casualidad.

Dios, se le estaba yendo la cabeza.

—¿Eso es lo que pretendes? ¿Espiarla? —Las negros ojos de Onigumo giraron sobre

sus órbitas—. ¡Qué gran idea!

—Seguirla nos llevaría mucho tiempo. Además Onigumo tiene esos manguales tan

afilados... —Yura se estremeció y Bankotsu pudo percibir el aroma de la lujuria, lo

que hizo que la suya propia se incrementase aún más—. No creo que esa delicada piel

humana aguante mucho.

Inuyasha tiró la taza de café recién hecho al fregadero, salpicando con el humeante

líquido la pared y la encimera.

—Vosotros dos podéis mataros a golpes si queréis, pero nadie va a torturar a la

mujer. Acabad con ella o dejadla marchar. Quemarla, despellejarla o colgarla de un

gancho está fuera de cuestión. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Onigumo se puso en pie de un salto, casi tirando el vaso que Yura tenía en la

mano.

—¿Quién te ha nombrado jefe de personal? Cierra la boca y concéntrate en ser el

chico de los recados.

Los escritos de las paredes empezaron a brillar y palpitar. Si no hubiera sido por

el hechizo protector, en la amplia sala se hubiera desencadenado una violenta pelea de

puños y zarpas. En vez de eso, Inuyasha recobró la calma, y aunque en sus labios se

dibujaba una sonrisa, no dejó de apretar los puños de forma espasmódica.

—B, ¿les has dicho ya que esa mujer es medio demonio?

—¿Que ella es qué...?

4 Armas usadas en la Edad Media. Estaban compuestas por unas cadenas terminadas en bolas

de hierro que pendían de un mango de madera.

-Un híbrido —dijo Inuyasha arrastrando las palabras—. Ya sabes, uno de los

progenitores es humano y el otro demonio, ¿me entiendes, hijo de perra?

Onigumo le lanzó a Bankotsu una mirada confundida.

—Los asesinos de la Égida son humanos.

—Eso es lo que siempre hemos supuesto. Y, en realidad, no creo que ella lo sepa.

—El día anterior, Bankotsu intentó decírselo justo antes de que Kagome le revelase que a su

madre la había matado un demonio. Después de aquello, mencionarle que su padre

muy bien podría ser uno de ellos, no le pareció oportuno—. Lo sabrá muy pronto. El

ADN demoníaco está ganando la batalla por hacerse con el control de su cuerpo. Si la

asesina quiere seguir con vida necesitará nuestra ayuda, así que podemos esperar a que

sea ella la que dé el primer paso y acuda a nosotros. Ganárnosla mientras es vulnerable

y atraerla a nuestro bando. Tener a un espía dentro de la Égida nos daría una

valiosísima ventaja.

Onigumo pareció considerar la idea durante un momento, y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Algún carnicero sin escrúpulos está cortando a los nuestros en pedazos. No

podemos esperar con los brazos cruzados mientras la Égida se hace cada vez más

fuerte. —Los ojos del cirujano adquirieron un matiz vidrioso y sus finos labios se

abrieron en una siniestra sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes. Por segunda vez,

Bankotsu percibió el aroma de la lujuria, pero esta vez era un olor almizclado y lleno de

resentimiento—. La asesina estará preciosa encadenada. Indefensa. Sangrando...

Los ojos de Inuyasha volvieron a ser de un tono dorado, y Bankotsu era la única

persona en aquella estancia que sabía el porqué. Hacía unos ochenta años, a su

hermano le habían torturado hasta prácticamente causarle la muerte, un destino del

que su padre no pudo escapar.

Al progenitor de ambos, que según se decía se había vuelto medio loco, le

castigaron por haberse obsesionado con la madre de Inuyasha, por dejarla embarazada

durante su transición de humana a vampiro y por mantenerla cautiva hasta que dio a

luz.

Inuyasha también había pagado por los pecados paternos. Y si se comparaba el

castigo infligido a uno y otro, podría decirse que su padre tuvo más suerte que él.

Bankotsu y Miroku lo sabían a ciencia cierta, ya que fueron ellos los que se encargaron de

devolverle la vida a su hermano pequeño, literalmente hablando, después de

encontrarle atado en un almacén de Chicago donde los vampiros le habían llevado, y al

que les condujo la propia angustia de Inuyasha que, como si de una baliza se tratara,

llamaba a Bankotsu, Miroku y Shippo.

Ojalá hubieran podido encontrarle antes... Pero Miroku, Bankotsu, y Shippo, que se

habían conocido hacía pocos años, se conformaron con esperar a que Inuyasha acudiese a

ellos cuando lo creyera oportuno. Si Bankotsu hubiera sabido que la razón por la que su

hermano no había ido a Nueva York era porque su madre lo mantenía prisionero hasta

que, a los veinte años, había conseguido escapar de la jaula en la que le retenían, habría

acudido antes en su ayuda. En lugar de eso, Inuyasha había estado huyendo hasta que

los vampiros le volvieron a capturar en Chicago y, para entonces, ya era demasiado

tarde.

Antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor, Bankotsu arrastró a Inuyasha hacia el

vestíbulo.

—B, no permitas que se la lleven.

—No lo haré.

—Deja que me encargue de ella. Puedo hacerlo ahora mismo.

—No —contestó con brusquedad. Pero luego, dándose cuenta de que su

hermano se estaba apiadando de la mujer y que no quería matarla, Bankotsu se calmó—.

Podemos utilizarla en nuestro beneficio.

Inuyasha se apartó el pelo de la cara con un duro movimiento lleno de impaciencia.

—Hermano, por si no te has dado cuenta, en este hospital todo el mundo parece

dispuesto a colgar a esa mujer o rebanarle la garganta, así que, hagas lo que hagas,

hazlo rápido.

La puerta de la habitación de Kagome se abrió de repente y Hellboy entró en la

estancia. Con esos pantalones militares de color tostado y una camisa negra que le

quedaba holgada en la cintura, pero que se le ajustaba en el ancho pecho, revelando

unos fuertes y definidos pectorales, el demonio presentaba un aspecto increíblemente

apuesto... y humano.

—Vengo a darte el alta —anunció, lanzándole al regazo un uniforme verde de

hospital.

—¿Ni siquiera me vas a saludar?

Con el rostro tenso, Bankotsu liberó las muñecas de la mujer.

—No tenemos tiempo. —Abrió las cadenas de los tobillos con un ágil

movimiento de los dedos—. Vístete.

Kagome miró en dirección al uniforme.

—¿Dónde está mi ropa?

—Hecha jirones.

—Maldición. —La Égida solía darles un sobresueldo para que pudieran comprar

la ropa que usaban mientras luchaban, pero hasta dentro de cuatro meses no iba a

recibir otra cantidad y Kag andaba muy mal de dinero.

Se bajó de la cama y sintió que todos y cada uno de sus músculos protestaban por

el dolor. El único ejercicio que había hecho durante no sabía cuánto tiempo, teniendo

en cuenta que no había ninguna ventana que la ayudase a distinguir el día de la noche,

había sido el de arrastrar sus encadenados pies de la cama al baño para ducharse o

cepillarse los dientes, y su cuerpo había elegido ese momento para recordárselo. No le

pidió a Bankotsu que se diera la vuelta mientras se vestía; nunca había sido una persona

modesta y además, él ya había visto y tocado casi cada centímetro de su cuerpo, por

dentro y por fuera. Por su parte, Hellboy la miró con tal intensidad que al final Kag tuvo

que llamarle la atención con un chasquido de la lengua al tiempo que se cubría el

desnudo trasero con los pantalones.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Estaba muy equivocaba si creía que con esa pregunta iba a avergonzarle y a

conseguir que apartase la vista. Bankotsu la miró de arriba y abajo y respondió:

—Sí.

—Te juro que nunca he conocido a un demonio que me saque tanto de quicio

como tú.

—Eso es que aún no has conocido a mi hermano pequeño.

—¡Fantástico! Más monstruos a los que matar. —Hizo una lazada a los cordones

de la cintura de los pantalones—. Y ya que hablamos de este tema, ¿dónde están mis

armas?

—¿De verdad piensas que vamos a devolverte las armas que usas para

exterminarnos?

Vale, la pregunta había sido una auténtica estupidez, y sí, sus jefes iban a estar

muy cabreados cuando se enterasen de la perdida.

—¿También me cortasteis las botas?

—Nos deshicimos de ellas. Irás descalza.

—¿Y qué hay de mi anillo?

—Ya te lo dije.

—¿Sabes?, si esto fuera un hospital normal y corriente os demandaría —masculló

entre dientes. No necesitaba el anillo para beneficiarse de los poderes que éste poseía.

Tenía un gran sentido del oído y una considerable visión nocturna sin necesidad de

usarlo, y siempre había poseído una extraña e innata habilidad para ver a través del

halo de invisibilidad que los demonios usaban para camuflar su existencia a los

humanos. Lo que le molestaba sobremanera era que el enemigo se quedase con

cualquier cosa que hubiera pertenecido a su madre.

—Date prisa.

A regañadientes, siguió a Bankotsu fuera de la habitación. Caminaron por un

corredor que tenía el mismo suelo negro y paredes grises llenas de jeroglíficos similares

a los que había visto en el cuarto que acababa de dejar. En uno de sus laterales surgían

profundos sumideros, y de cuando en cuando, avistaba alguna que otra jaula de hierro

o camillas. Cerca de allí se oía el monótono pitido de los equipos médicos, y en algún

lugar no muy lejano, alguien, o algo, gritó, y de fondo se escuchó el chirriante sonido

de metal sobre metal. Kagome reprimió un estremecimiento. Si el castillo de Drácula

hubiese sido un hospital, se habría parecido a aquel maldito lugar.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Al aparcamiento.

—¿Al aparcamiento? —Parecía algo muy normal.

—¿Acaso crees que vamos a tener que caminar sobre un río de lava? ¿O que

quizá nos enfrentemos a algún perro infernal?

—No. —A pesar de su contestación se le enrojecieron las mejillas, porque eso era

precisamente lo que se había imaginado.

—Existen varias formas de que nuestros pacientes abandonen el hospital, pero

todas las salidas van a parar a zonas hostiles para una persona como tú, así que te

estoy llevando a casa.

—¿En un coche?

—Sí, pero sólo porque mi carruaje satánico está reparándose en el taller.

—No hace falta que seas tan sarcástico. —Kagome se detuvo a contemplar una

hilera de cráneos que se exponían en la pared. Algunos tenían toda la apariencia de ser

humanos; otros, sin lugar a dudas, eran de demonios. Las protuberancias óseas y

afilados caninos mostraban docenas de especies diferentes—. ¿Cómo conseguís

mantener oculto este lugar a los ojos de los humanos?

—Te lo cuento si me dices cómo consigue la Égida que ningún demonio sepa

dónde están situados sus cuarteles generales.

—Buen intento.

Una demonio sora estuvo a punto de chocar con ellos cuando doblaron una de las

esquinas del complejo. Al instante, Bankotsu cogió a Kagome por el codo y le susurró al

oído con un tono bajo y profundo:

—Ahora tienes que callarte y parecer alicaída.

Alicaída. Bien, ningún problema. Además la intensidad en la voz del demonio le

advirtió a Kagome que no debía cuestionar esa orden y que no le quedaba otra opción que

confiar en él.

Confiar en un demonio. Sólo de pensarlo le daba náuseas.

La piel de la demonio sora, de un color parecido al de la sangre, se enrojeció aún

más, dotándole de la apariencia de un coágulo ennegrecido. Agitó con coquetería las

pestañas como pinchos típicas de su especie y levantó la mirada hacia Bankotsu,

ignorando deliberadamente a Kagome.

—Le pediría perdón, doctor —susurró—, pero estaría mintiendo si le dijera que

no quería chocarme con usted.

Como si de un gato juguetón se tratase, la demonio restregó su cola alrededor de

los pies de Bankotsu y, antes de que éste pudiese responder, siguió caminando como si

nada. Aquel tipo de demonios siempre le habían recordado a Kagome a los dibujos

animados de atractivas diablillas que se posaban sobre los hombros de las personas.

—Una demonio... interesante.

—Una nueva enfermera —le aclaró Bankotsu.

Continuaron caminando a buen paso a lo largo de pasillos tenuemente

iluminados, que daban la sensación de ser aún más oscuros por los suelos negros, y por

los que sólo deambulaban, muy de vez en cuando, alguna enfermera u operario de

mantenimiento que la miraban con recelo. Kagome tomó nota de todas las habitaciones

que logró atisbar. Algunas estaban destinadas a pacientes; otras, hacían las veces de

laboratorio. Incluso se sorprendió al ver una especie de gimnasio lleno de aparatos de

musculación, cintas de correr y sacos de boxeo. Ese hospital era mucho más grande de

lo que se había imaginado.

Cuando por fin entraron en una extraña área del hospital que parecía

esterilizada, Bankotsu aminoró la marcha y sacó unas llaves del bolsillo.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó la joven, pasando los dedos por la superficie de

una gárgola de piedra que custodiaba una entrada con forma de arco.

—En el área administrativa. La salida al aparcamiento está allí delante.

El sonido de los pies descalzos de la guardiana deslizándose sobre la superficie

les siguió a medida que dejaban atrás las reducidas habitaciones y cubículos, similares

todos ellos a cualquiera de las oficinas que salían por televisión. Kag casi esperaba

encontrarse con personas vestidas con traje de chaqueta detrás de los escritorios.

—¿Cuál es el tuyo?

—De frente, a la derecha. Vamos a agacharnos un poco para llegar hasta allí.

Sin hacer apenas ruido, excepto por el clic de la puerta al cerrarse, entraron en el

despacho de Bankotsu, que se apresuró a cerrar la persiana de la única ventana que

había y que daba al vestíbulo. Tecleando unos cuantos comandos en el ordenador,

consiguió ver el aparcamiento a través de una de las cámaras de vídeo.

—Nadie a la vista. —Apagó la pantalla—. Podemos marcharnos.

—Dame un segundo —murmuró Kag, dándole la espalda.

Un aparcamiento para empleados en un hospital para demonios.

Nada de aquello tenía sentido. Era como si se hubiera leído un libro desde el

principio hasta el final y sólo pudiera recordar el primer y último capítulo. La

guardiana había pasado los últimos ocho años de su vida aprendiendo todo lo que

necesitaba saber sobre demonios: cómo cazarlos, cómo luchar con ellos y cómo

matarlos.

Pero ninguna lección de la Égida la había preparado para «el día a día en el

fantástico mundo de los médicos del infierno». Se suponía que los demonios vivían en

cloacas o en llameantes lugares del Inframundo. No tenían trabajo. No salvaban vidas.

Sólo se dedicaban a martirizar a sus víctimas, a violarlas y a asesinarlas.

Lógicamente esa regla tenía excepciones, demonios a los que la Égida llamaba la

«Corporación infernal», que se hacían pasar por humanos para obtener poder y

dominar el mundo. En teoría no había muchos y vivían bastante alejados los unos de

los otros, pero bajo sus pieles con forma humana no subyacía otra cosa que bestias

inmundas llenas de colmillos y garras, como el resto de sus congéneres.

—¿Asesina? —La voz de Bankotsu sonó cerca, tan cerca que Kagome pudo sentir la

respiración masculina sobre su pelo.

¿Cómo había conseguido él moverse de esa forma tan sigilosa?

Puede que ni siquiera se debiera a una habilidad del demonio. Últimamente, a

Kag le habían estado pasando cosas extrañas: pérdida de fuerza, de audición, e incluso

del sentido del gusto.

Y lo que era peor, su libido parecía estar fuera de control, tal y como lo estaba en

ese momento ante la proximidad de aquel demonio. Kag intentó alejarse de él, pero

Bankotsu le puso la mano encima del hombro y le dio la vuelta.

—¿Qué quieres? —gruñó la joven.

—¿Por qué te has parado, haciéndonos perder el tiempo? —Los oscuros ojos le

brillaron llenos de suspicacia—. Mi hermano tiene la teoría de que tu estancia en

nuestro hospital podría ser una trampa. ¿Es cierto?

—Eres un paranoico.

La empujó contra la pared, aprisionándola con el poderoso peso de su cuerpo de

forma que Kagome apenas podía moverse.

—Sólo soy precavido, y no con todos los pacientes. Así que responde a la

pregunta.

—No estoy perdiendo el tiempo. Simplemente estoy asombrada. ¿Ya estás

contento? —Le lanzó una mirada llena de hostilidad—. ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? ¿Es que te

excita maltratar a las mujeres?

—Me gusta acariciarlas. Pero parece que a ti eso no te excita, ¿o sí?

—¡Cállate!

—¿Tienes algún problema con los hombres? ¿Y qué hay de las mujeres?

La repentina exclamación de la guardiana hizo que Bankotsu sonriera. Y lo hizo de

una forma tan devastadora que la mujer que Kagome llevaba dentro tembló de anhelo.

—¿Has estado con alguna mujer? —insistió él.

Kag negó con la cabeza, aunque no lo hizo con la convicción suficiente. No había

llegado hasta el final, pero la frustración que sentía por no poder tener orgasmos con

los hombres la había llevado a averiguar si esa incapacidad también se extendía al

hecho de ser acariciada por alguien del mismo sexo. Unos pocos y humillantes segundos con una guardiana bisexual le bastaron para darse cuenta de que tampoco

podía conseguirlo con las mujeres.

—¿A qué viene ese interés por mi vida sexual?

El demonio hundió la cabeza en la garganta de Kagome y respiró profundamente.

—Desprendes un aroma cautivador. Es casi imposible resistirse a él.

¡Dios! Kag se retorció, tratando de escapar de la seductora presencia del demonio,

pero Bankotsu la apretó aún más contra sí.

—No has contestado a mi pregunta —dijo ella con más fuerza de la que en ese

momento tenía—. ¿Por qué te interesa tanto mi vida sexual?

El ardiente aliento del médico acarició el cuello de Kagome como si de una pluma se

tratase, y su profunda voz le transmitió eróticas promesas.

—Porque posiblemente seas la única mujer de toda la historia que no ha

conseguido tener un orgasmo con un demonio seminus.

—¡Ah! Así que se trata de un caso de orgullo herido.

¿Y qué era un demonio seminus? Había demasiadas especies de demonios y ella

no las conocía todas.

—Digamos que has despertado mi curiosidad. —Bankotsu dejó que su mano

vagara sin rumbo por el costado de la guardiana y empezó a acariciarla suavemente.

Su erección, una gruesa protuberancia que empujaba contra la bragueta de sus

pantalones, presionó el vientre de Kagome, y ésta, en respuesta, intentó contraer el

estómago con la idea de mantenerse lo más apartada posible, pero el roce de carne

dura contra carne dura consiguió el efecto contrario y la hizo ser más consciente de

aquel íntimo contacto—. Cuando te acaricias a ti misma, ¿consigues llegar al orgasmo?

El rubor tiñó las mejillas de la joven.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

—Eso podría ser un sí. —Deslizó los fuertes dedos por el cuerpo de Kagome, hasta

que alcanzó la femenina hendidura a través de la fina tela del pantalón de hospital—.

Puedo imaginarte complaciéndote a ti misma —murmuró—. Con las piernas bien

abiertas, tu sexo hinchado y húmedo, y los dedos empapados con tus propios fluidos.

¿En qué piensas cuando te corres?

—Para ya —le ordenó, sofocada.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque te estoy excitando?

—Porque me estás enfureciendo.

Bankotsu soltó una carcajada. No se creía ni una sola de las palabras de la

guardiana, al igual que ella tampoco lo hacía. Volvió a ejercer una suave presión entre

las piernas de la joven, que se retorció anhelando su contacto al tiempo que intentaba

liberarse.

—Me pregunto si lo que más te cabrea es el hecho de que yo sea un demonio, o

que disfrutes con mis caricias.

Con un gruñido, la guardiana alzó una de sus rodillas, pero el médico se echó

atrás a tiempo de evitar el golpe que iba dirigido a su entrepierna. El dolor estalló una

vez más en la cabeza de Kag, dándole la sensación de que podría explotar en cualquier

momento.

Una puerta rechinó de pronto al abrirse.

Llevándose las manos a las sienes, Kag miró en dirección a la entrada, donde

apareció un tipo enorme, muy parecido a Bankotsu, que llevaba el mismo tatuaje en el

brazo derecho y cuyo rostro parecía haber sido esculpido en piedra. Con una

complexión más robusta que la del doctor, era casi tan alto como él, y su oscuro pelo le

caía como una espesa cortina a la altura de los hombros. El negro uniforme con el que

iba vestido, una especie de traje militar de combate de manga corta, realzaba su

siniestra apariencia a pesar del estetoscopio que llevaba alrededor del cuello. O quizá

fuera precisamente eso lo que hacía que pareciera que podía matar a alguien con la

misma facilidad con la que salvaba vidas.

—No te metas en esto, Miroku.

—No puedo permanecer al margen, hermano. —Teniendo en cuenta que aquel

hombre parecía un asesino en serie, el tal Miroku cerró la puerta con mucha más calma

de lo que Kag se esperaba—. ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?

—Seguro que Inuyasha ya te lo ha dicho. De no ser así, no habrías venido.

—¡Joder, B! Tendríais que haberme consultado a la hora de tomar esta decisión.

También es mi hospital. —Miroku avanzó en dirección a Kagome, y ella instintivamente

adoptó una posición de ataque—. Sería mejor deshacerse de ella y entregársela a Onigumo.

¿Deshacerse de ella?

Bankotsu se acercó a la guardiana, interponiendo su enorme cuerpo entre ella y el

otro demonio.

—Inuyasha no quiere que hagamos eso.

—No, él la quiere muerta. ¿Y desde cuándo te importa la opinión de Inuyasha?

—Ya basta, hermano. Hablaremos de esto más tarde —rugió Bankotsu en un tono

cortante e intimidatorio.

Durante un segundo, Miroku pareció impactado. Luego resopló con fuerza y, sus

ojos, que Kag percibió que eran más oscuros que los de Bankotsu, se volvieron del color

del oro fundido.

—¡Increíble! De Inuyasha me lo habría esperado, ¿pero de ti? —De su boca salió un

agudo sonido de repulsión—. Retiro lo dicho. Ni siquiera Inuyasha tocaría a una puta de

la Égida a no ser que fuera para matarla.

A Kag no le dio tiempo a sentirse ofendida, ya que el puño de Bankotsu se estrelló

en la cara del otro demonio. Se oyó un chasquido y la sangre salpicó las paredes.

Entonces la guardiana pudo comprobar con morbosa fascinación cómo la pintura de

los escritos absorbía el espeso fluido como si de una esponja sedienta se tratara.

—Éste es mi hospital y yo tengo la última palabra. —Bankotsu apretó la mandíbula

con tal fuerza que Kag pudo escuchar el crujido de sus huesos—. Nadie, excepto yo, le

hará daño a esta mujer.

—La puta de la Égida te lo agradece —masculló Kagome, aunque ninguno de los

dos demonios pareció escucharla.

—Eres un maldito estúpido. —Miroku se llevó el dorso de la mano a la sangrante

nariz—. Ya no eres un justiciero, B. No hace falta que juegues limpio.

La tensión pareció abandonar el cuerpo de Bankotsu mientras contemplaba a su

hermano.

—No te imaginas lo mucho que me gustaría que las cosas fueran tan simples.

—Es el s'genesis, ¿verdad? Destrozándote la vida, jodiéndote la cabeza.

Durante un buen rato no se oyó absolutamente nada, hasta que Miroku abrió la

boca para decir algo más, pero Bankotsu se lo impidió sujetando a su hermano por un

lado de la cara. Al ver aquello, Kag se acordó de una escena de Star Trek en donde

Spock intentaba entrar en la mente de algún vulcaniano imberbe. Miroku cerró los ojos y,

unos pocos segundos después, la nariz dejó de sangrarle. Sintiéndose como una

voyeur, Kag quiso apartar la mirada, pero le fue imposible hacerlo. ¿Cómo habían

conseguido pasar esos dos hermanos de un violento derramamiento de sangre a algún tipo de

vínculo de afecto en tan poco tiempo?

El dolor que palpitaba en la cabeza de Kag finalmente fue decreciendo y

consiguió hablar.

—¿Os vais a dejar ya de estupideces fraternales? Porque estoy empezando a

preguntarme cómo consiguió el esbirro de la oscuridad número uno pegarle al esbirro

número dos sin que le estallase la cabeza.

La boca de Bankotsu se curvó en una sonrisa torcida antes de contestar.

—Creé el hechizo de protección de manera que no pudiera afectarnos ni a mis

hermanos ni a mí.

—¿De modo que podéis golpear a quien queráis?

—No. Sólo cuando la pelea es entre nosotros.

¿Se peleaban con tanta frecuencia que se vieron obligados a idear un hechizo en contra de

la violencia que tuviera en cuenta esa rivalidad?

—Crecer en vuestra casa tuvo que ser divertido.

Seguro que casi tanto como crecer en hogares de acogida, algo que ella conocía a

la perfección.

Miroku se apartó de Bankotsu y fulminó a Kag con una mirada llena de rencor.

—No nos criamos juntos. —Se volvió hacia su hermano—. Kagura no ha venido a

trabajar hoy y no coge el teléfono. Vigila tu espalda.

Con un gesto de asentimiento, Bankotsu abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Miroku.

—Vamos, asesina. Te llevo a casa.

Linitha-chan*

* * *

><p>chachachachannnnn que pasara? Sigan leyendo para averiguarlo<p>

Muchas gracias a

**rogue85**

**Aidee Gv **

_por ser tan geniales y dejarme un review. Los quiero mucho. Les digo, ni yo se que va a pasar, no he leido este libro pero parece ser muy prometedor ñ-ñ _

_Buenas noches. Que descansen sueñen lindo_

_Saluditos :*_


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: La historia asi como los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son obra de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y yo los traigo con ustedes para darles a conocer mi amor por los libros. Espero que sea de su agrado y que me dejen muchos reviews :)**

Lemon y lenguaje obsceno- no soy responsable de posibles traumas asi que.. disfruten la lectura ñ-ñ

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oscura Tentación <em>**

**_Capitulo 5_**

El trayecto por el aparcamiento subterráneo transcurrió sin ningún tipo de

incidentes; sin embargo, cuando se subieron al sencillo deportivo BMW plateado de

Bankotsu, éste hizo que Kagome sujetara en la mano una especie de piedra preciosa. Al

instante se quedó ciega, pero por alguna extraña razón no pudo soltar el objeto.

Un pegajoso sudor cubrió la piel de la guardiana al tiempo que el demonio

arrancaba el coche.

—¿Qué es lo que me has hecho?

—Es algo temporal. Estarás bien en cuanto abandonemos el perímetro del

hospital.

Sin darle más explicaciones, puso el BMW en marcha y el motor empezó a rugir.

Ascendieron por lo que le pareció alguna especie de rampa, y cuando a Kag le dio la

sensación de que habían salido a la calle, se preguntó si ya estarían fuera del alcance

del hechizo protector, aunque luego se dio cuenta de que liarse a puñetazos con el

demonio estando ciega y con él al volante no era una buena idea.

El silencio cubrió ominosamente el interior del vehículo con olor a cuero. Kag

movió las piernas con nerviosismo, tamborileó con los dedos sobre el reposabrazos, se

mordió los labios. Cualquier cosa con tal de conservar la calma, aun cuando lo único

que quería era luchar contra esa oscuridad, el silencio que los invadía y la incógnita de

qué era lo que iba a pasar con ella.

—Tendría que haberte sedado.

—Estoy segura de que te arrepentirás de no haberlo hecho antes de lo que te

imaginas. —Justo en el momento en el que tuviera la oportunidad de ponerle una

espada en la garganta.

—Ya lo estoy haciendo.

A ella le hubiera encantado poder fulminarle con la mirada.

—¿Alguna otra cosa de la que te arrepientas? ¿Cómo, por ejemplo, haberme

salvado? La verdad es que no entiendo por qué no me dejaste morir.

—Soy médico.

—¡Oh, vamos!

—¿No crees que lo sea?

—Eres un demonio, así que no me vengas con que estás obligado por el

juramento hipócrito.

—Hipocrático. Y no, no lo estoy.

—A, estaba siendo sarcástica. Y B, no has contestado a mi pregunta.

La joven sintió cómo el vehículo tomaba una curva muy cerrada y tuvo el

presentimiento de que Hellboy había hecho el giro con más brusquedad de la necesaria.

—No tengo por qué responderte a nada.

—¡Dios! —farfulló—. ¡No soporto a los demonios!

La fuerte carcajada del médico hizo que la guardiana saltase como un gato

asustado.

—No te dejé morir porque iba en contra del decálogo del hospital que yo mismo

escribí, y contravenirlo habría conseguido que perdiera el respeto de todo mi personal.

Daba la impresión de estar diciendo la verdad, pero claro, los demonios mentían

con la misma facilidad con que mataban.

—¿Sabes lo que creo?

—No, pero estoy seguro de que vas a decírmelo —dijo él en tono irónico.

Imbécil.

—Creo que me dejaste vivir para poder obtener información sobre la Égida.

Habría sido una estupidez hacer otra cosa.

—Cierto, la idea formaba parte del plan original. Pero ya que no estás colgada de

un alambre de espinos en una mazmorra con suelos de goma que se limpian

pasándoles una simple manguera, puedes imaginarte que el plan ha cambiado.

El tono que usó le indicó a Kag que detrás de la mazmorra con suelos de goma

había una historia mucho más compleja; una historia que encajaría a la perfección con

los únicos libros que tenía, una ajada colección de novelas de Stephen King.

—¿Ese cambio de planes tiene algo que ver con todo eso del juego limpio de los

justicieros del que habló tu hermano? —Al ver que Bankotsu no respondía insistió en el

tema. Aquel silencio la estaba poniendo histérica—. ¿Acaso antes eras un justiciero?

—Sí, me crié dentro de la Judicia.

—¡Ah! Demonios vengadores.

—Demonios justicieros —la corrigió—. Los demonios vengadores pueden ser

invocados tanto por humanos como por demonios para vengarse de cualquiera. Los

justicieros sólo prestan sus servicios a otros demonios, normalmente a los Consejos de

las distintas especies y razas que existen. Y, a diferencia de los vengadores, un judicium

siempre tiene que realizar una investigación antes de llevar a cabo cualquier acción.

Interesante. Los demonios tenían sus propios policías.

—¿Y qué pasa después de la investigación?

—Dictamos sentencia en base al delito cometido. Pero si el que solicita nuestros

servicios no tiene razón, es el acusado el que decide el castigo a imponer.

—Estás hablando en presente. ¿Es que sigues dedicándote a eso?

—No. No soy un judicium de nacimiento. Los poderes innatos a todos los

justicieros no los recibí por herencia, sino que me fueron concedidos mientras era un

novato.

—¿Te gustaba ejercer de policía de los demonios?

—¿Siempre eres tan curiosa?

Kag se encogió de hombros, frotando la parte superior del uniforme que llevaba

puesto contra el confortable cuero del coche.

—¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer aparte de hablar? Además de conducir, claro.

Se produjo un breve silencio antes de que Bankotsu continuase.

—Odiaba ser un justiciero, pero me crié en una casa de la Judicia y eso es lo que

esperaban de mí. Los dones inherentes a los demonios de mi especie nos convierten en 66

perfectos candidatos para dedicarnos a todo lo relacionado con la medicina, así que tan

pronto como me doctoré, renuncié a los poderes que se me otorgaron como judicium.

—Tu hermano dijo que no crecisteis juntos. ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?

—¿En total? ¿Vivos y muertos?

Vaya, se había topado con un tema delicado.

—Esto... ¿en total?

—Llegué a tener cuarenta y cuatro.

Otra curva pronunciada hizo que la joven se deslizara a lo largo del asiento de

cuero.

—Ahora sólo me quedan dos, y yo soy el mayor —masculló Bankotsu.

—¿El primogénito?

—No. Nacieron veinte antes que yo, aunque sólo Shippo sobrevivió al s'genesis.

Pero no le sirvió de mucho; le asesinaron hace dos años. Y ahora, si hago que

desaparezcan los efectos del artilugio que he usado contigo, ¿te callarás de una vez?

—Por supuesto.

En el momento en que el demonio cogió la piedra de entre los dedos de Kag, la

brillante luz del mediodía casi cegó a la joven de la misma forma que lo había hecho la

oscuridad en la que había estado sumida.

—Está claro que estar expuesto a la luz del día no te supone ningún problema —

masculló ella.

—A mi especie no le afecta la luz solar.

Por supuesto que no. La fotofobia era una debilidad, y por lo que la guardiana

había visto, Hellboy no tenía nada que pudiera considerarse débil en su cuerpo. No con

esos músculos, aquella mandíbula o esos ojos. Todo en él exudaba fuerza por cada

poro de su piel. Inteligencia. Y sexo. Sobre todo sexo. El propio cuerpo de Kagome se

encargó de recordarle ese hecho cuando le sobrevino una oleada de ardiente excitación.

—¿Has puesto la calefacción? Estar aquí dentro es como estar en un horno —

refunfuñó.

El sonrió, como si supiera con exactitud cuál era la causa de la subida de

temperatura del organismo de la asesina.

Kagome resopló y miró por la ventanilla del coche, observando a las personas que

habían salido a la calle aprovechando la jornada primaveral, tomando algo en las

terrazas de los bares o charlando en las esquinas, y que ignoraban los horrores que

ocurrían a su alrededor. La guardiana no reconoció la zona de la ciudad en la que

estaban, pero tomó nota de los nombres de las calles, ya que ese hospital de demonios

no podía permanecer oculto por más tiempo. Al menos no para la Égida.

—¿Dónde vives? —le preguntó el demonio.

—Como si fuera a decírtelo.

—Eres demasiado testaruda para tu bien. Puedes ir pensándotelo por el camino.

—¿Por el camino a dónde?

—Una de mis enfermeras no ha venido a trabajar hoy. Voy a comprobar qué es lo

que pasa.

—¿Humana?

—Vampiro.

Kag se guardó para sí el pensamiento de que tal vez algún guardián se hubiera

encargado de incinerar a aquella sanguijuela.

Echándole a Hellboy una mirada furtiva, la joven se preguntó si matarle sería tan

fácil como clavar una estaca en el pecho de un vampiro. Seguro que sí. No parecía

débil, pero todos los demonios eran vulnerables a algo. Quizá su talón de Aquiles

estuviera en los tatuajes. La forma en la que estos ascendían alrededor de su duro y

musculoso brazo hasta llegar a la garganta... De pronto se acordó del momento en que

los intrincados diseños palpitaron cuando él estaba dentro de ella, y sí, desde luego

que formaban parte del doctor. No al estilo de los tatuajes de tinta, sino como una

extensión de su bronceada piel. A menudo los rasgos distintivos de una especie

implicaban por sí mismos una debilidad, y la guardiana intentaría dar con la de

Bankotsu.

—¿Qué significan los símbolos que llevas tatuados? —Antes de que pudiera

detenerse, Kagome extendió la mano y rozó con la punta de uno de sus dedos las nítidas e

intrincadas líneas del diseño que el demonio lucía en el cuello.

Bankotsu exhaló bruscamente.

—Deja de tocarme a menos que quieras que pare aquí mismo y te tome en el

asiento en el que estás sentada.

Ella retiró la mano con tal rapidez que se dio con el codo en la ventanilla del

Copiloto.

Agarrando el volante con la suficiente fuerza como para que los nudillos se le

pusieran blancos, Bankotsu detuvo suavemente el vehículo en un semáforo en rojo.

Cuando volvió a hablar parecía como si le hubiesen raspado la laringe con una lija.

—Al diseño completo se le llama dermoire y refleja la historia de mi linaje paterno.

El símbolo que llevo en la garganta es el mío propio, el que le sigue es el de mi padre,

el siguiente el del padre de mi padre, y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a los dedos.

Cuando nos encontramos con otros de nuestra misma especie, una sola mirada nos

basta para saber cuál es el parentesco que nos une.

Saber que aquel demonio podía conocer su procedencia por parte paterna y que

incluso podía remontarse hasta una docena de generaciones, mientras que ella ni

siquiera sabía el nombre de su padre, la desgarró por dentro. Lo más seguro era que

Hellboy hubiera disfrutado de una infancia feliz en su particular pequeña familia de

demonios, con mami cocinando galletitas y papi enseñándole a montar en bici. La

infancia de Kagome, sin embargo, fue menos idílica. Dormía en una cama la noche que

tenía suerte, recibía juguetes de segunda mano en Navidad... si es que los recibía, y se

había pasado la mayor parte de los días hambrienta y escondiéndose de los borrachos

que la perseguían.

¡Vaya una forma de compadecerse a sí misma! Dios, hacía años que no se lamentaba

por la vida que había llevado y no iba a permitir que un demonio cambiase eso. No iba

a dejar que nadie lo hiciera. Su supervivencia dependía de la habilidad que tenía para

bloquear su pasado y a las personas. Nadie iba a penetrar en su interior, ni siquiera

aquel médico del infierno que iba sentado a su lado.

Bankotsu giró a la izquierda, haciendo que los tatuajes vibrasen en sus marcados

músculos. Si aquel médico fuese humano, le habría encantado lamerle cada centímetro

de su imponente cuerpo.

Céntrate, Kag, céntrate. Bueno, al fin y al cabo los tatuajes estaban siendo el tema

central de la conversación.

—Entonces, ¿naciste con esos símbolos?

—Sí, aunque mi marca personal no apareció hasta que llegué a la primera fase de

maduración sexual.

—¿Primera fase?

El demonio la observó con tranquilidad, aunque de forma calculadora,

probablemente tratando de decidir cuánta información revelarle. 69

—Hay dos. La primera llega alrededor de los veinte años. La segunda, el

s'genesis, cuando cumplimos los cien.

Es el s'genesis, ¿verdad? Destronándote la vida, jodiéndote la cabeza. Aquello era a lo

se refería Shade. Lo que, por otro lado, significaba que Bankotsu era tres cuartos de siglo

mayor que ella.

—¿Cuál es tu verdadera apariencia?

—La que ves.

Kagome se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿Todos los de tu especie os parecéis a los modelos que salen en revistas para

mujeres? No es justo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque tú... tú eres un demonio. El mal debería tener una apariencia maligna.

Al menos no sería tan malo si olieras mal.

¡Maldita sea!, ella sería feliz si ese tipo simplemente no oliera tan bien. Pero no, el

aroma que desprendía era una combinación de especias, chocolate negro y pura

masculinidad, haciendo que la boca de la joven babeara de anticipación y su libido se

pusiera a mil por hora.

—En realidad, no todos los demonios son como tú crees.

Kagome gruñó en desacuerdo.

—Sois pura maldad.

—¿Y qué pasa con los híbridos, los que sólo tienen una parte demonio? ¿También

son malignos?

—Son abominaciones que merecen morir como cualquier otro demonio.

El doctor se volvió hacia ella y la miró con la sonrisa más maquiavélica que jamás

hubiera visto.

—Esto va a ser muy divertido —murmuró.

La doctora Kikyo Endri estaba rodeada de preservativos, lo que hizo que

escuchar la voz del hombre de sus sueños le resultara increíblemente bochornoso.

—¡Kikyo!

La joven salió de un enorme contenedor lleno de profilácticos que había en la

parte trasera de la ambulancia y sonrió trémula.

Sesshomaru estaba cruzando la calle con aquella forma suya de andar

desenfadada y poderosa que hacía que a Kikyo se le acelerase el pulso. Alto y sin un

gramo de grasa en el cuerpo, con unos brazos gruesos y musculosos, y un pecho que

podía aplastar a cualquier mujer que estuviera bajo su peso, aquel hombre incitaba a

las féminas a tener escandalosas fantasías que no se limitaban al ámbito de una mera

cama. Kikyo se había imaginado estando con él en el suelo, en diversos mostradores, en

piscinas y bañeras de agua caliente.

Sesshomaru se paró en la acera detrás de la ambulancia y se quitó las gafas de sol. Iba

vestido como siempre; vaqueros de aspecto desgastado, cazadora de piloto de cuero

marrón y botas de combate. Otro hombre, unos diez años más joven que él, alrededor

de los veinte, se detuvo a su lado.

—Hola, Sesshomaru. —Kikyo hizo un gesto en dirección a las pequeñas bolsas amarillas

llenas de condones y panfletos sobre cómo practicar sexo seguro, esperando que la

forma en que su voz temblaba no delatara su nerviosismo—. Como puedes ver, a Tsubaky

y a mí nos ha tocado hacernos cargo hoy de la campaña «hazlo con protección».

Tsubaky, la mujer a cargo de los servicios sociales, saludó por encima del hombro de

Kikyo sin perder detalle mientras terminaba de llenar una bolsa.

—Kikyo siempre está dispuesta a cedernos uno de sus días libres para asegurarse

de que la gente practica sexo seguro en las calles.

—Una causa muy noble —comentó Sesshomaru, regalándole una de sus

impresionantes sonrisas.

¡Dios!, era un hombre espectacular. Medía más de un metro noventa de estatura,

llevaba el pelo castaño oscuro peinado en punta y tenía los ojos azules, del mismo color

que el de unos vaqueros nuevos. La ropa le sentaba a la perfección, como si hubiera

sido creada específicamente para su cuerpo atlético, ese cuerpo que Kikyo casi había

visto desnudo. Era uno de los visitantes asiduos del hospital en el que Kikyo trabajaba

como interna, el Mercy General, donde el mejor amigo de Sesshomaru, Danaka, un hombre

que le había salvado la vida durante sus días como militar, dirigía el servicio de

urgencias. Casi siempre que Sesshomaru iba al hospital era acompañando a alguna de las

personas de la residencia de reinserción social que dirigía para que recibieran

tratamiento, aunque de vez en cuando él mismo necesitaba alguna que otra cura.

La verdad era que Sesshomaru hacía un trabajo fabuloso recogiendo a adolescentes de

las calles, ayudándoles a desintoxicarse y dándoles una segunda oportunidad. Y

además olía tan bien... No se trataba sólo de la natural y terrenal fragancia a

masculinidad que desprendía, sino del puro y fresco aroma a lluvia de alguien que era

realmente... honorable.

Kikyo nunca se había topado con alguien así en el mundo de los demonios, y en

muy raras ocasiones en el humano. Toda esa pureza debería repugnarla, pero en lugar

de eso le fascinaba, y, en ocasiones, su mitad demonio ansiaba corromperla.

Su parte demonio podía llegar a ser una auténtica zorra.

—¿Te has dado cuenta del cambio de imagen de Kikyo? —Tsubaky le lanzó a su

compañera una mirada llena de exasperación y le dio a un transeúnte una bolsa con

condones—. Se ha teñido el pelo otra vez.

Sesshomaru asintió con la cabeza.

—El negro y azul le sientan mucho mejor que el rojo.

—Me han dicho que parezco una muñeca gótica —dijo Kikyo.

El se rió, emitiendo un intenso y profundo sonido que estremeció cada una de las

partes erógenas de la joven.

—No la alientes más —resopló Tsubaky—. Ahora se parece a una de esas chicas

góticas que van por la calle y ése no es el aspecto que debería tener una interna.

—A mí me parece que está fantástica. No dejes que nadie trate de disuadirte de

ser quien eres. —Sesshomaru le guiñó un ojo a Kikyo y después se dirigió a la mujer mayor

con aire de diversión—. Deberías fijarte en algunas de las ideas de Kikyo. Me apuesto lo

que sea a que estarías muy sensual vestida con cadenas y cuero.

Tsubaky se sonrojó.

—Te encanta flirtear, Sesshomaru. ¿Conoce Rin esa faceta tuya?

—Es por eso por lo que me quiere tanto. —El rostro se le iluminó, como lo hacía

siempre que se mencionaba a su mujer, y Kikyo suspiró. La profunda lealtad que aquel

hombre mostraba hacia su esposa era uno de sus mayores atractivos.

Kikyo no podía imaginarse cómo sería estar unida a alguien que la amara de esa

forma. Ser una híbrida en un mundo donde tanto los humanos como los demonios

valoraban sobre todas las cosas la pureza de la sangre, la hacía sentirse sola y alejada

de todo el mundo.

Hasta sus propios padres fingían que era una demonio de sangre pura, y cuando

algunos pequeños detalles les recordaban su ascendencia mixta, sus hirientes, aunque

inconscientes comentarios, hacían que Kikyo anhelase la compañía de alguien que

pudiera entenderla.

Un alboroto en una parada de autobús cercana la sacó de sus tristes

pensamientos. Un hombre les estaba gritando a las personas que esperaban con él la

llegada del transporte. La gente estaba tratando de retroceder mientras el tipo

avanzaba... y entonces se dio la vuelta y miro directamente a Kikyo.

—¿Qué estás mirando, puta? —Fue pavoneándose en dirección a la ambulancia

con una agilidad y una arrogancia que demostraban que quería hacerse notar.

—Continúa con lo que estabas haciendo —le dijo Sesshomaru a Kikyo en un tono bajo y

tranquilo, que dejaba entrever una tácita advertencia.

—No intervengas en esto. —El desconocido miró de soslayo a Kikyo al tiempo que

sacaba una pistola de la cintura de los pantalones de deporte que llevaba.

Kikyo contuvo la respiración. Era muy capaz de manejar la situación por sí sola,

pero si lo hacía, terminaría revelando secretos que era mejor mantener ocultos.

La habitual expresión amable de Sesshomaru se había transformado en otra bien

distinta, fría y letal. Un estremecimiento de inquietud y agradecimiento recorrió el

cuerpo de Kikyo. A pesar de conocerle desde hacía dos años, era la primera vez que veía

al militar que una vez había sido.

—Dame la pistola y puede que salgas de ésta.

—No soy estúpido, hijo de pu...

Sesshomaru le golpeó antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, como si fuera una

serpiente desenroscándose en un mortífero ataque. Estupefacto, la palabrota que aquel

tipo había empezado a proferir terminó en un gruñido cuando el ex militar lo lanzó

boca abajo contra el suelo. En cuestión de segundos, le arrebató el arma y le aplastó el

cuello con una de sus botas.

—Llamad a la policía —dijo de forma suave y sin denotar apenas esfuerzo, como

si desarmara a lunáticos todos los días.

Kikyo se puso en acción del mismo modo que lo haría un curtido soldado ante la

orden de su superior. ¡Dios!, estaba loca por él. La policía debía estar en las

inmediaciones, porque en el mismo momento en que dejó de hablar con la operadora

del 911, apareció una patrulla por la esquina. Los agentes tardaron unos cinco minutos

en hacer el atestado y después recogieron al agresor y se lo llevaron.

—Resulta bastante útil tenerte cerca —comentó Kikyo una vez que los policías se

Marcharon.

Tsubaky, con las manos temblándole visiblemente mientras rellenaba las bolsas con

preservativos como un robot en una cadena de montaje, mostró su acuerdo con un

entusiasta asentimiento de cabeza.

Sesshomaru se encogió de hombros.

—Ese tipo estaba tan fuera de sí que no habría podido apretar el gatillo aunque

hubiera querido.

El ex militar estaba siendo modesto. Gracias a su intervención se había evitado

un desastre.

El móvil de Kikyo sonó de pronto con una alegre melodía.

—Un segundo. —Contestó a la llamada sin mirar el número, esperando que fuera

Bankotsu. Le había dejado varios mensajes a Inuyasha, que era tan fiable como los

milagrosos remedios de un curandero—. Al habla la doctora Tama.

—Hola, Kikyo.

La voz al otro lado del teléfono la dejó completamente helada. Con una

tranquilidad que no sentía, le dio la espalda a sus acompañantes y habló en voz baja.

—Ya te he dicho que no. Nunca os ayudaré.

—A tus padres les gustaría que lo reconsiderases. Es más, lo están suplicando.

El aire que a Kikyo le quedaba en los pulmones salió de golpe dolorosamente.

Perdió la capacidad de hablar al mismo tiempo que el aliento y, durante un instante, lo

único que pudo hacer fue permanecer erguida.

La conmoción hizo que los dedos le temblasen y que sujetase el teléfono con

torpeza.

—Hijo de perra —susurró con rabia—. ¿Qué les has hecho? ¿Dónde están?

La comunicación se cortó, y la joven tuvo que apoyarse en la ambulancia al

tiempo que un frío sudor le recorría la piel. Dios, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?

—Kikyo, ¿va todo bien? —Sesshomaru la estaba observando con atención. La

preocupación oscurecía el azul de sus ojos haciéndolos parecer casi negros—.

¿Necesitas ayuda?

La doctora forzó una frágil sonrisa.

—Estoy bien, gracias. —Se volvió hacia Tsubaky, que tenía la misma expresión de

inquietud que Sesshomaru—. ¿Me acercarías al hospital para que pueda coger mi coche?

Tengo que ocuparme de un asunto familiar.

Linitha-chan*

* * *

><p>chachachachannnnn que pasara? Sigan leyendo para averiguarlo<p>

Muchas gracias a

**rogue85**

**Aidee Gv **

_por ser tan geniales y dejarme un review. Los quiero mucho. Les digo, ni yo se que va a pasar, no he leido este libro pero parece ser muy prometedor ñ-ñ _

_Buenas noches. Que descansen sueñen lindo_

_Saluditos :*_


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: La historia asi como los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son obra de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y yo los traigo con ustedes para darles a conocer mi amor por los libros. Espero que sea de su agrado y que me dejen muchos reviews :)**

Lemon y lenguaje obsceno- no soy responsable de posibles traumas asi que.. disfruten la lectura ñ-ñ

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oscura Tentación <em>**

**_Capitulo 6_**

Kagome y Bankotsu condujeron por la ciudad en silencio durante media hora más,

ya que la guardiana estaba cansada de discutir. Más tarde, el demonio le hizo volver a

coger la extraña piedra con poderes hasta que llegaron a un desvencijado complejo de

apartamentos que, a pesar de su ruinoso aspecto, no tenía ni punto de comparación con

el tugurio en el que ella vivía.

Bankotsu aparcó en la parte trasera, entre un oxidado Gremlin y un destartalado

Chevrolet modelo El Camino, y le hizo señas para que saliera del coche. Kag le obedeció.

Sus pies descalzos apenas notaron las aplastadas colillas que cubrían el suelo y el

agrietado asfalto mientras cruzaban el aparcamiento. Después, ambos entraron en el

edificio, bajando hacia una zona en la que ella nunca se habría imaginado que pudiera

haber viviendas. El demonio la hizo ir por delante, una maniobra muy inteligente por

su parte, pensado seguramente que si la dejaba ir detrás le mataría por la espalda y

saldría huyendo. Pero lo que Bankotsu no sabía es que si Kag acababa con su vida nunca

llegaría a saber cuál era la localización exacta del hospital.

A medida que se iban adentrando en las húmedas y frías entrañas del edificio, el

gorgoteo de las calderas y el olor a moho le recordaron a Kag los años pasados en

soledad sin un techo bajo el que cobijarse, años en los que su supervivencia había

dependido de poder dormir en lugares a los que sólo se atrevían a entrar las ratas.

—Estamos en un sótano. —La guardiana frunció el ceño al observar el oscuro

pasillo apenas iluminado por una solitaria bombilla que se encontraba al fondo.

—A los vampiros no les gustan los apartamentos con ventanas —se mofó

Bankotsu, parándose ante una de las tres puertas de acero que se erguían ante ellos.

A Kag le dio la sensación de tener miles de hormigas recorriéndole la columna, y

eso la hizo temblar. Siempre había confiado en su instinto y, en ese momento, le decía

que algo no iba bien. Así que cuando Bankotsu llamó a la puerta, intentó alcanzar su

sfilo. Sólo entonces recordó que estaba desarmada.

—¿Es que en este lugar viven un montón de vampiros? —preguntó la guardiana.

—¿Acaso tengo pinta de ser el casero de los no-muertos? —Volvió a golpear la

puerta y maldijo antes de probar con el pomo y ver que estaba cerrada.

Frunciendo el ceño, Bankotsu retrocedió y le dio una patada a la puerta. El metal

del que estaba compuesta se retorció como si hubiera estallado una bomba y las jambas

se astillaron. Kag no quería ni imaginarse la fuerza que tenía para poder hacer eso.

Estaba claro que era mejor no enfrentarse a él sin un arma en la mano. Llegaría el día

en que tendría que usar su destreza en el combate contra él, pero con los extraños

episodios de pérdida de control muscular que la asaltaban en los momentos más

inoportunos, no quería arriesgarse a atacarlo a menos que estuviera muy segura de que

tenía cierta ventaja.

—Si esa vampiro está echándose la siesta, no le va a gustar ver lo que has hecho

con su puerta —se burló.

Bankotsu gruñó ante el comentario.

Entraron en el apartamento, el cual, aunque un poco pequeño, demostraba que

no todos los vampiros eran sombríos y tenían gustos góticos. No, aquello era mucho

peor. Una auténtica pesadilla.

Un despliegue de tonos púrpuras y amarillos, desde la alfombra color lavanda

hasta la desteñida pantalla de la lámpara adornada con dibujos de patitos, consiguió

que a Kag le doliera la vista. Incluso las paredes habían sido pintadas de color amarillo

limón. ¡Por Dios!, aquel lugar parecía un matadero para teleñecos. La enfermera que

vivía allí no estaba bien de la cabeza. Se merecía morir por el horrible gusto que tenía

para la decoración.

Casi sin darse cuenta, Kagome se hizo a un lado tratando de esquivar una

alfombrilla particularmente espantosa.

—Pero, ¿qué es lo que ha hecho? ¿Despellejar a un dinosaurio y usar su piel para

tapizar los muebles?

La sensual boca de Bankotsu esbozó una torcida sonrisa desenfadada, aunque su

forma de moverse cuando cruzó velozmente la sala reflejó una elegancia letal. La

guardiana le observó sin perder detalle, disgustada consigo misma por admirar lo bien

que le sentaban los pantalones a aquel masculino trasero, pero sintiéndose incapaz de

apartar la mirada hasta que un tenue golpe hizo que centrara su atención en la cocina.

De nuevo, intentó agarrar su sfilo, teniendo que conformarse con apretar el puño para

contener la irritación que le causaba su ausencia. Daba igual. No necesitaba ningún

arma para ser peligrosa, y después de que los demonios la hubieran tenido cautiva

durante un tiempo, estaba lista para patear unos cuantos traseros.

Un ruido parecido al que hace alguien cuando está escarbando, consiguió que la

sangre le corriera rauda por las venas. Se dirigió a una puerta lila que había en la

cocina y comprobó que el sonido, una especie de gemido amortiguado, provenía de

allí.

Kagome, preparándose para la lucha, giró el tirador.

La puerta llevaba a una especie de oscuro pasillo, un túnel que permitía el paso a

las criaturas de la noche durante el día. Un enorme charco de sangre se extendía a lo

largo del corredor y al final de éste, yacía una mujer desnuda y mutilada.

Era la enfermera vampiro. La cabeza hueca que llevaba puesto el uniforme fucsia.

Kagura intentó hablar, pero sus labios sólo consiguieron formar palabras

ininteligibles a causa de la sangre que le borboteaba de la inflamada boca. No duraría

mucho. Su abdomen presentaba un enorme boquete que iba desde las caderas hasta el

esternón.

¡Dios santo!

Kag cogió a la mujer por las muñecas, que ahora sólo eran sangrientos muñones a

los que les faltaban las manos, y la arrastró al interior del apartamento. El olor de la

sangre de la vampiro, acre y metálico, saturó su nariz y garganta hasta que estuvo a

punto de atragantarse.

—¡Hellboy!

Soltando un gemido, Kagura se colocó en posición fetal. El corazón de la

guardiana hacía tiempo que se había vuelto de piedra, pero el muro que había erigido

en torno a él se derrumbó al contemplar el sufrimiento de la enfermera. ¿Quién era

capaz de cometer un acto así, aunque fuera contra un vampiro? ¿Quién la había

destripado y cortado las manos? Hasta los dientes... le habían arrancado los colmillos.

Bankotsu irrumpió precipitadamente en la cocina, pero en cuanto contempló la

escena que tenía ante sí, se paró de repente, tratando de asimilar lo que veían sus ojos.

Al instante su expresión se volvió salvaje, una máscara llena de dureza que reflejaba 77

todo lo que Kag asociaba con el infierno: muerte, dolor, rabia. Allí estaba el demonio

que habitaba en su interior.

—Aléjate de ella —rugió.

A Kagome le irritó sobremanera la orden, pero comprendía su posición. Ella era el

enemigo, aunque no le hubiera puesto la mano encima a Kagura.

Bankotsu se inclinó al lado de la enfermera y le habló en una lengua que Kagome no

conocía y que, sin embargo, entendió. Las palabras eran apremiantes, guturales,

directamente sacadas del «Diccionario Demoníaco de Groserías». La vampiro sólo

emitió un gemido cuando él la levantó en brazos para colocarla con delicadeza sobre

un sofá tapizado con algo parecido a la piel de un dinosaurio.

—¡Kagura!

La voz del doctor ya no sonaba como un desagradable rugido. Usó un tono

calmado y profundo, el mismo que había utilizado con Kag cuando se despertó por

primera vez en el hospital. La guardiana valoraba la dedicación y los conocimientos del

médico, y eso hizo que se fuera acercando poco a poco para observar cómo éste tomaba

el rostro de la vampiro entre sus manos, evitando así que Kagura continuara

resistiéndose.

—Soy Bankotsu. Ahora estás a salvo.

Kagome estaba convencida de que hacía tiempo que había perdido la capacidad por

compadecerse de los monstruos que cazaba, pero aquello... aquello amenazaba con

derribar todas sus defensas. Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de analizar la extraña

emoción que estaba sintiendo ni lo que ésta significaba, ya que los labios de Kagura

volvieron a moverse, haciendo que borbotones de sangre se le derramaran por la

barbilla.

Bankotsu acercó el oído a la boca de la enfermera y los músculos de su espalda se

fueron tensando más y más a medida que oía lo que la mujer tenía que decirle.

—Kagura, voy a ayudarte. Aguanta. —Movió las manos con rapidez y eficacia por

el cuerpo de la vampiro, deteniéndose a explorar los bordes del profundo corte que

tenía en el vientre, y retirándose cuando la enfermera gritó—. Tengo que ir a por mi

maletín. Volveré enseguida.

Kagura negó con la cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron llenos de pánico.

—Tranquila —susurró Bankotsu—. No voy a ir a ninguna parte. Está aquí al lado,

¿de acuerdo?

Preguntándose qué era lo que el demonio estaba tramando, ya que no había

llevado con él ningún maletín, Kagome vio cómo cogía un cuchillo de carnicero de la

cocina. Bankotsu volvió la vista hacia ella indicándole con la mirada que guardase

silencio y se arrodilló de nuevo al lado de Kagura, ocultando la afilada hoja con el

muslo.

El demonio acarició tiernamente la mejilla de la enfermera con un dedo y luego

se inclinó, besando suavemente los labios femeninos en un gesto tan conmovedor que a

Kagome se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—Voy a hacer que te sientas mejor, lirsha. Cierra los ojos.

Kagura hizo lo que le pedía. Su expresión se suavizó ante la absoluta confianza

que le inspiraron las palabras del demonio, y durante un momento pareció que el dolor

estaba remitiendo.

Saber lo que el médico iba a hacer a continuación fue como un mazazo para

Kagome.

—No —gritó apenas sin voz, sin saber muy bien la razón.

Con un veloz movimiento, Bankotsu llevó el cuchillo a la garganta de Kagura, y la

sangre se esparció como una fina niebla mientras la cabeza era separada del cuello. Al

instante, el cuerpo de la enfermera se envolvió en llamas y estalló en una bruma de

cenizas, provocando que el aroma a carne quemada inundara el cuarto igual que si

fuera un humo invisible.

Dejando caer los hombros, Bankotsu inclinó la cabeza y se quedó completamente

quieto, hasta el punto de que Kagome se preguntó si seguiría respirando. Por un

momento, la guardiana casi sintió que estaba frente a un humano que sufría por la

pérdida de un ser querido. Parecía imposible que aquel demonio fuera capaz de amar,

pero lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos, y una parte de ella quiso consolarle. La

necesidad de hacerlo, el anhelo que aquello le provocaba, brotó como una flor

venenosa, terrible y al mismo tiempo hermosa, a la que había que destruir antes de que

se extendiera. Kag nunca se había permitido el lujo de tenderle la mano a nadie, ya

fuera para ayudar o a modo de consuelo. Hacerlo era como mostrar una debilidad, y

eso podía costarle a uno la vida.

De pronto, Bankotsu levantó bruscamente la cabeza con los ojos ardiéndole como

dos brasas doradas, y un destello plateado cruzó la habitación justo antes de que la

joven se diera cuenta de que el demonio había lanzado el enorme cuchillo y lo había

clavado en la pared. Al cuerno con la cirugía, aquel tipo manejaba un chuchillo con una

destreza letal, mayor incluso de la que se precisaba en cualquier quirófano.

Aún de rodillas, echó hacia atrás la cabeza y soltó un amargo y crudo rugido que

hizo que Kagome retrocediera hasta que chocó contra el sofá. La rabia y el poder

emanaron del cuerpo del médico en ardientes oleadas que se metieron por cada poro

de la piel de la guardiana, poniéndole el vello de la nuca de punta.

La joven miró en dirección al cuchillo. Estaba tan sólo a unos pasos...

Sus dedos casi rozaron el mango de la hoja, pero la poderosa mano del demonio

le impidió que lo cogiera.

—Hijo de pe...

En menos de un segundo, Bankotsu la empotró contra la pared y le aplastó la

garganta con el antebrazo impidiéndole hablar.

—¿Qué sabes sobre esto? —bramó.

Kag no podía hablar, es más, apenas podía respirar debido a la asfixiante forma

en la que la tenía inmovilizada.

—¡Dímelo! —Bankotsu enfatizó su exigencia presionando con mayor fuerza sobre

la tráquea.

La furia hizo que la sangre de Kag ardiera del mismo modo que lo hacían sus

pulmones ante la falta de oxígeno. Aquel monstruo la había pillando desprevenida,

pero eso nunca volvería a ocurrir.

Le golpeó con dureza en las costillas, le enganchó la pierna y lo tiró al suelo. El se

levantó al instante. Había que reconocerlo, Hellboy sabía moverse.

El demonio avanzó hacia ella y Kag intentó bloquearlo con un fuerte puñetazo en

el estómago.

—Hago esto todos los días para ganarme la vida, así que no tienes ninguna

oportunidad.

Como si no la hubiera escuchado, o quizás porque realmente no le importaba, se

abalanzó sobre ella, y Kag se vio de nuevo lanzada contra la pared.

Aquello estaba empezando a convertirse en una molesta rutina.

—¿Es cosa de la Égida? —La zarandeó y la tiró al suelo.

El impacto hizo que a la guardiana le rechinaran los dientes. Sentía un punzante

dolor en el abdomen, justo en el lugar donde tenía los puntos de sutura.

—No tengo ni idea de qué me estás hablando. —Le dio un codazo en la

mandíbula y se puso encima de él, apresándole con los muslos—. ¿Por qué me atacas

así?

El gruñido que el demonio soltó reverberó por todo el cuerpo de Kag al tiempo

que la inmovilizaba para invertir de nuevo las posiciones.

—Mi problema es que alguien, con toda seguridad la Égida, está descuartizando

a mi gente y vendiendo su carne en los mercados de magia negra.

¿Y qué? Quizá fuera mejor que Kag no hiciera esa pregunta en voz alta.

—Si la Égida estuviera involucrada, lo sabría —le aseguró la joven—. Así que

puedes estar seguro de que no tiene nada que ver.

Se retorció con la intención de ver si le iba a ser fácil liberarse del peso del

demonio, pero sus esfuerzos resultaron inútiles.

—No es eso lo que me dijo Kagura.

—¿Y tú la creíste? ¿A una vampiro?

Bankotsu la miró con tanta intensidad que la joven se sintió desnuda ante él,

dejando al descubierto todos sus pensamientos. Era una sensación absolutamente

perturbadora, así que volvió a revolverse contra él, pero cuando le golpeó en la cara, el

demonio dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo contra el de ella, agarrándole los brazos y

poniéndoselos por encima de la cabeza.

—Eres una buena luchadora, pequeña asesina, pero yo soy más fuerte y además

estás herida, así que deja de luchar contra mí.

Kag le fulminó con la mirada, tentada de escupirle en la cara. No le gustaba estar

inmovilizada, y mucho menos el sentimiento de impotencia y vulnerabilidad que ello

conllevaba. Sin embargo, lo que más odiaba era el hecho de que el demonio fuera más

fuerte que ella, ya que en circunstancias normales ambos tendrían que estar a la par,

pero durante las últimas semanas había perdido la mayor parte de la incomprensible

fuerza con la que había nacido.

—Quítate de encima.

—¿Para que puedas golpearme? —se mofó él—. Olvídalo.

—Entonces, ¿vas a mantenerme en esta postura para siempre?

—Debería matarte aquí mismo, donde el hechizo de protección no me impide

retorcerte el cuello.

A Kagome no le cabía la menor duda de que Bankotsu estaba hablando en serio; no

obstante, se negaba a sentirse intimidada por la amenaza que representaba.

—Inténtalo.

El se quedó observándola con aquellos ojos que todavía mantenían un tono

dorado, y a Kagome le resultó fascinante aunque estuviera intentando amedrentarla.

Entonces la joven se percató de la posición de ambos cuerpos, de la forma en la que el

demonio empujaba contra ella, con aquel enorme muslo por encima de sus piernas. El

musculoso pecho le aplastaba los pechos y la parte superior del uniforme que le había

arrojado en el hospital se le había deslizado hacia arriba unos cuantos centímetros, de

manera que podía sentir en el estómago el almidonado algodón de la camiseta de

Hellboy.

—¿A cuántos demonios has asesinado, Kagome? —le preguntó suavemente—.

¿Alguna vez te has detenido a contarlos?

Ella resopló.

—¿A cuántos humanos has matado tú?

El demonio arqueó una de sus oscuras cejas.

—A ninguno.

—No te creo.

—No, no lo haces porque soy un demonio y se supone que tengo que matar a

humanos sólo por deporte, ¿no?

—Más o menos.

—Tu ignorancia me repugna.

—Pues a mí me repugna todo lo que tenga que ver contigo. —Intentó fingir que

sus palabras no eran tan infantiles como habían sonado.

—Te recuerdo que...

—No lo hagas.

El brillo dorado de los ojos del demonio se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco y en

su lugar apareció el tono chocolate negro del deseo, que la metió de lleno en un

torbellino de emociones contra las que no podía luchar. Sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo,

puesto que ambos estaban sumergidos en una cruenta guerra, y el bando de la

guardiana era el que tenía que salir victorioso. No obstante, no dejaba de resultar chocante que de repente todo lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos no se asemejara a

una batalla.

Uno de los dedos del demonio empezó a acariciar las muñecas de Kag, que él

todavía mantenía sujetas por encima de la cabeza de la joven, y ésta se preguntó si

Bankotsu sería consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Aun así, la sensación que le

produjo ese roce le resultó maravillosa, más de lo que debería, teniendo en cuenta la

situación en la que se encontraban.

—¿Qué les vas a contar a tus amiguitos de la Égida sobre mi hospital y qué es lo

que te va a suceder? —Más dedos se unieron al primero y continuaron acariciando el

sensible punto donde la mano se une con la muñeca.

—Si se enteran de que me habéis retenido pueden pensar que os he dicho algo y

nunca volverían a confiar en mí —respondió ella a la ligera.

Quizás eso fuera lo que sucediese pero, aun así, tendría que explicar lo sucedido

a los suyos.

El pulgar del demonio se deleitó en el punto donde el pulso de la guardiana latía

con más fuerza, consiguiendo que Kagome estuviera a punto de gemir.

—Y si llegan a desconfiar, ¿qué podrían hacerte esos compañeros tuyos?

—No lo sé. Tal vez relegarme a un puesto de investigación en vez de salir a

cazar.

Aunque no lo pareciera, era algo que a Kag le inquietaba. Recordaba vagamente

el caso de otro guardián que fue capturado y torturado por un brutal clan de vampiros.

Cuando el hombre consiguió escapar, mutilado y casi desangrado, fue directo a los

cuarteles generales de la Égida.

Durante varios días le mantuvieron aislado, y cuando por fin le dejaron hacer

una patrulla rutinaria, no regresó. Todo el mundo dio por hecho que lo habían

asesinado mientras luchaba, pero Kag no lo tenía tan claro. ¿Y si le trasladaron,

expulsaron de la Égida, o le enviaron al Sigil de Berlín para investigarle o interrogarle?

Ahora que se encontraba en una situación parecida, la sombra de la duda que le había

quedado sobre el destino de aquel hombre se estaba convirtiendo en una pesada losa

que estaba a punto de golpearle en la cabeza.

Necesitaba algo que le sirviera como seguro de vida. Una forma de probar su

lealtad en el caso de que amenazasen con terminar con su vida. Y el demonio que tenía

encima de ella, tan cerca que podía sentir el fuerte y constante latido de su corazón

contra el pecho, era la clave. Si se lo pedían, podía servírselo a los suyos en una bandeja

de plata.

—Mira, Hellboy, ¿qué te parece si lo dejamos en un empate técnico y permites que

me levante?

La sospecha en los ojos del demonio hizo que perdiera toda esperanza.

—¿Qué te traes entre manos? —El pulgar del doctor seguía acariciando el punto

sensible de la muñeca de Kag, trazando rítmicos círculos, y el poderoso muslo pulsaba

contra el centro de su feminidad cada vez que alguno de ellos hacía el más mínimo

movimiento.

La forma en la que aquel demonio conseguía que ella tomara conciencia de su

propio cuerpo, de cada centímetro de piel que con tanta destreza acariciaba, hacía que

la joven quisiera ponerse a gritar de impotencia. Era como si su capacidad de

concentración se hubiera vuelto del revés y todo lo que había a su alrededor hubiera

dejado de existir.

Y precisamente ésa fue la razón por la que no se percató del sonido que hacían

unas garras raspando el suelo hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Teniendo en cuenta que los instintos de Bankotsu estaban muy agudizados y que

tenía una vasta experiencia en situaciones llenas de peligro, resultaba casi imposible

que le pillaran desprevenido. Pero el s'genesis empezaba a causar estragos tanto en sus

sentidos como en su forma de pensar, y Kagome lo estaba distrayendo con sus femeninas

curvas, su voz y el aroma que desprendía, así que no era de extrañar que lo que vino a

continuación les dejara completamente sorprendidos.

¡Por todos los demonios!, como diría Miroku.

Todavía encima de Kagome, Bankotsu se volvió hacia la criatura que acechaba en la

puerta de la cocina que daba al oscuro pasaje.

—Aquí no hay nada que pueda interesarte, carroñero. Vete.

El demonio obhirrat fue arrastrándose hasta la sala de estar, husmeando con el

pálido hocico. Las afiladas garras de sus manos, de más de treinta centímetros,

chocaban entre sí a un ritmo regular, capaz de helar la sangre de cualquiera. Por debajo

de su transparente piel, multitud de gusanos se retorcían de una forma tan

nauseabunda que pocas personas podían mirar a las criaturas de aquella especie más

de unos pocos segundos. Aun así, Bankotsu mantuvo la mirada, a pesar de que tuvo que

tragarse la bilis que amenazaba con salir de su garganta.

Muy lentamente, simulando indiferencia, Bankotsu se apartó de Kagome. No podía

ayudarla a levantarse, ya que cualquier signo de debilidad sería aprovechado por

aquella criatura y podría desencadenar un ataque. Aunque eso era algo que la

guardiana también debía saber, ya que se puso en pie son suma facilidad y, con

deliberada arrogancia, se colocó a su lado.

Como si ambos fueran un equipo.

Tal y como estaban las cosas, Bankotsu no iba a protestar ni a tratar de analizar ese

hecho.

—Yo... hambre... —La bífida lengua del obhirrat se deslizó por sus largos dientes,

captando el sabor que el aire desprendía.

—He destruido el cadáver de la vampiro herida que estás buscando —dijo

Bankotsu, centrando la atención en los ojos rojos que no dejaban de desviarse hacia

Kagome—, así que aquí ya no hay nada que te interese.

Las garras de la criatura chasquearon con mayor rapidez. Los gusanos dentro de

la horrible piel se retorcieron de nuevo, e incluso el aire a su alrededor pareció

impregnarse ante la agitación del carroñero.

—Ella era mía.

Bankotsu dio un paso al frente y Kagome, en una muestra de unidad y poder, le

imitó, pero la extrema concentración que el obhirrat puso en la joven hizo que el médico

deseara que se hubiera quedado quieta.

—Dime dónde empezaste a captar el aroma del cuerpo herido.

—¿Por qué debería ayudar a aquél que me ha robado la comida?

Saber que aquel ser se había dado un festín con la carne de Kagura mientras ésta

seguía con vida hizo que a Bankotsu le hirviera la sangre en las venas.

—¿Te has topado alguna vez con un asesino de la Égida? —le preguntó con una

calma que no sentía. El obhirrat siseó y el hambre en sus ojos dio paso a una creciente

alarma—. Soy médico, carroñero, y puedo decirle a esta mujer cómo matarte con

facilidad sin que tus pequeños gusanos puedan hacer nada.

No era cierto, pero cuanto más grandes eran ese tipo de criaturas, más pequeños

tenían el cerebro, y Bankotsu siempre había sido muy bueno mintiendo. Herir a un obhirrat sólo conseguiría liberar sus principales defensas, los gusanos. Por eso aquélla

era una de las tres especies a las que no trataban en el hospital.

—Ssssangre fresssssca.

Sin apartar la vista del horrible engendro, Bankotsu inclinó la cabeza, enviándole a

Kagome un silencioso mensaje. La guardiana era una guerrera, así que supo interpretar la

señal y se dirigió de inmediato a la entrada de la cocina que daba al misterioso

corredor.

Entre tanto, Bankotsu, sin que le viera el carroñero, cogió el cuchillo que había

lanzando contra la pared, bordeó al obhirrat y, junto con la guardiana, empezó a

recorrer el frío y húmedo pasadizo. Durante un segundo, se arrepintió de no haber

podido conseguir para Kagome un par de zapatos en el hospital, pero parecía que ella se

movía sin dificultad, y si los afilados salientes de la superficie por la que caminaban la

molestaron, no dio muestras de ello. Siendo un demonio, la oscuridad del lugar no le

supuso ningún problema, y le dio la impresión de que a Kagome tampoco.

El lúgubre pasadizo terminaba abriéndose en un amplio túnel de ladrillo. La

joven no emitió ni un solo ruido mientras seguían el rastro de sangre, aunque Bankotsu

se imaginó que hubiera sido igual de silenciosa si hubiera ido calzada. Incluso herida,

se movía con una elegancia letal y poderosa que admiró cuando ella no le miraba, cosa

que hizo la mayor parte del trayecto, ya que la guardiana tenía puesta toda su atención

en lo que había a su alrededor, observando y procesando hasta el más mínimo detalle.

—¿En qué lío nos has metido, Hellboy? —susurró.

—¿No es esto a lo que te dedicas para ganarte la vida? ¿Merodear a escondidas

en las cloacas en busca de demonios?

—Yo nunca me escondo, y desde luego que no se me ocurre hacerlo con un

demonio.

Ah, sí que lo has hecho, y muy bien por cierto...

De repente, la temperatura de la piel del demonio ascendió unos cuantos grados

y casi soltó una carcajada. Bankotsu siempre se había enorgullecido de ser más civilizado

que sus hermanos, pero, al parecer, la suerte se le había terminado. Estaba a punto de

perder el control y tomar a aquella mujer en una pestilente cloaca.

Maldiciendo para sus adentros, más a sí mismo que a la guardiana, la cogió del

brazo y la llevó a rastras.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí? Podías haberme dejado solo con el obhirrat y

escapado del apartamento de Kagura por la puerta principal. 86

Kagome lo miró con dureza, desafiándolo abiertamente.

—Acusaste a la Égida de torturar a la vampiro y quiero demostrarte que mi gente

no ha tenido nada que ver.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque estoy cansada de que me culpen por cosas que no he hecho.

Bankotsu quiso hacerle más preguntas, pero en vez de eso la liberó.

—Por tu bien, espero que tengas razón.

—¿Me estás amenazando?

Para ser sinceros, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Y él raras veces se mostraba

inseguro. Aquella humana representaba un peligro para todo lo que hacía de él un

demonio.

—Tómatelo como quieras.

Kagome masculló por lo bajo algo que tenía que ver con demonios odiosos y se

puso en marcha de nuevo. El rastro de sangre terminaba en un cruce que conducía a

distintos caminos. Alguien debía haber llevado a Kagura hasta esa intersección y

después la dejó allí, exponiéndola a carroñeros como el obhirrat. Había cuatro

direcciones posibles por las que la persona a la que seguían la pista podía haber

llegado, ya que la quinta era una opción improbable.

El portal de desplazamiento.

La entrada al Inframundo, uno de los cientos de accesos que había en la ciudad

de Nueva York, brillaba de lado a lado en el túnel situado más al norte como si de una

vaporosa cortina se tratase, y sólo era visible para los demonios. Cualquier humano

que atravesase el portal continuaría avanzando tranquilamente a lo largo del corredor

sin sufrir ninguna consecuencia.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Kagome, dirigiendo la vista hacia el portal.

Bankotsu olfateó el aire buscando el potencial peligro que les estuviera acechando,

pero no detectó nada más que el rancio olor a putrefacción propio de toda cloaca. Kagome

se quedó esperando con el espeso cabello cayéndole en suaves y femeninas ondas

alrededor de los hombros, contrastando con la tensa postura de alerta que había

adoptado.

—¿Qué es lo que ves?

—Una especie de círculo borroso. He visto cosas parecidas antes, aunque siempre

creí que se trataba de un efecto de la luz. Pero esta vez es más nítido. ¿Qué es?

Durante un instante, a Bankotsu le vino a la mente una alarmante visión de Kagome,

con el ADN demoníaco completamente integrado en su organismo, dirigiendo a los

asesinos de la Égida a través de los portales, y una oleada de aprensión recorrió su

cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Los únicos humanos que podían atravesar ese tipo de

entradas eran aquellos que poseían un alma oscura o estaban inconscientes, pero no le

cabía ninguna duda de que la Égida terminaría encontrando una forma de salvar aquel

obstáculo. Y una vez que supieran cómo viajar a través de los portales, nada podría

pararles. Localizarían la situación del hospital, se desplazarían a lo largo de todo el

mundo en cuestión de segundos e invadirían el reino subterráneo donde vivían los

suyos. La mayor parte de los demonios, sobre todo los que no tenían forma humana,

estaban sujetos al cumplimiento de reglas muy estrictas cuando se aventuraban a subir

a la superficie, pero los humanos no tendrían ese tipo de restricciones.

Las posibilidades que se presentaban ante él eran aterradoras.

Al ver que Bankotsu no contestaba, Kagome asintió con la cabeza como si su mente

hubiera encajado la última pieza del rompecabezas.

—Es una puerta, ¿verdad? Una entrada al infierno —murmuró.

El no se molestó en contradecirla. Cuanto menos supiera sobre su mundo, mejor.

—Bien, ignórame. —La guardiana se fijó en las manchas de sangre que había en

el cruce y observó los distintos corredores—. Alguien trajo a tu enfermera hasta aquí.

—Eso parece.

—O llegaron a través de esa entrada.

—Los demonios no tienen nada que ver con lo que le pasó a Kagura.

La joven puso los ojos en blanco.

—Supongo que ahora volveremos al tema de la Égida.

—Suelen estar involucrados en asuntos como éste con demasiada frecuencia —

contraatacó él. A pesar de que los peores enemigos de los demonios eran los propios

demonios, capaces de matarse los unos a los otros, la cruel muerte de Shippo a manos de

la Égida aún hacía que le dolieran las entrañas.

Justo entonces, a Bankotsu se le pusieron los pelos de punta y el portal empezó a

emitir una ráfaga de luz cegadora.

Tapándose los ojos, Kagome se hizo a un lado y él se interpuso entre la joven y la

puerta.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—El portal se ha activado —respondió Bankotsu empujándola detrás suyo. Fuera

lo que fuese a salir por esa puerta, no iba a ser precisamente una fiesta de bienvenida—

. En teoría tú no deberías ver la luz.

Ningún humano en realidad. Claro que, Kagome no era del todo humana.

—Entonces...

Cuatro demonios nightlash machos emergieron de pronto del portal. Parecían

humanos excepto por las manos y pies deformes llenos de garras, y los dientes,

similares a pequeñas dagas.

Kagome avanzó unos pasos y fulminó a Bankotsu con la mirada.

—Deberías haberme devuelto mis armas —le recriminó bruscamente, al tiempo

que adoptaba una posición de combate con los puños cerrados y apoyando todo el

peso en la pierna que tenía situada más atrás.

Los pálidos ojos plateados de los recién llegados brillaron en la oscuridad, a más

de treinta centímetros de altura con respecto al nivel de los de Bankotsu.

—Hermanos, hemos tenido suerte —dijo uno de ellos, abriendo su enorme boca

para formar una grotesca mueca—. Vamos a empezar la noche con una pequeña

cacería.

—Un demonio seminus —gruñó otro, mirando a Bankotsu de arriba abajo—. Pero

los símbolos no le llegan a la cara... todavía es un cachorro. No tiene ningún mérito

matarle.

El más grande de todos ellos se acercó, trayendo consigo su pútrido y pestilente

olor a ciénaga.

—Nos quedaremos con la humana —le dijo a Bankotsu—. Vete y te dejaremos

vivir.

Bankotsu esbozó una tirante sonrisa.

—La humana es mía. Id a buscar comida a otro lado.

—Tengo una idea mejor —intervino Kagome, dirigiéndose a Bankotsu—. ¿Por qué no

los mato a todos y así ninguno tendrá que cenar?

—Me parece un buen plan —asintió él, entregándole el cuchillo. Estaba seguro de

que ella podía apañárselas perfectamente sin necesidad de un arma, pero las heridas

que tenía hacían peligrar su vida más de lo que le hubiera gustado, y más de lo que ella

llegaría a admitir nunca.

Los demonios lanzaron su ataque con las bocas bien abiertas y las garras

extendidas. Kagome salió a su encuentro, moviéndose como una experta bailarina y

empuñando la afilada hoja con la rapidez de un rayo. Bankotsu se unió de inmediato a la

pelea y aunque era un avezado luchador, gracias a sus años como justiciero y las

lecciones que Inuyasha le había dado, la guardiana hizo que pareciera un novato a su

lado mientras se abría paso entre sus enemigos a base de puñetazos, cuchilladas y

patadas con esas sensuales piernas que poseía.

Comparándose con ella, Bankotsu tenía la sensación de que se movía a cámara

lenta. Pero aun así derribó sin ningún esfuerzo al más grande de los nightlashes y le

rompió el cuello. Kagome recibió un fuerte golpe y se tambaleó hacia atrás, chocando

contra él, lo que hizo que ambos terminaran dándose contra la pared.

Desde allí, pudieron ver cómo uno de los demonios se convulsionaba en el suelo

a sus pies, con la cabeza casi desprendida del cuerpo gracias al cuchillo y la habilidad

de Kagome. Los otros dos avanzaban hacia ellos, cojeando y sangrando. El portal volvió a

despedir una luz brillante y entonces, un cruentus salió de él. Y para empeorar aún más

las cosas, oyeron un chasquido a sus espaldas que les resultó demasiado familiar.

—Hambre... asssesssina.

—¡Maldición! —farfulló Bankotsu, consciente de que la pelea atraería a más

demonios a través del portal.

Los nightlashes se abalanzaron sobre él, rezumando fétida furia por cada poro de

su cuerpo. Bankotsu giró sobre sí mismo con el pie extendido, produciendo un efecto de

barrido que golpeó los deformes pies de uno de ellos, derribándolo con contundencia.

—Yo me encargo del obhirrat —le gritó a Kagome a la vez que ésta desgarraba el

pecho del otro nightlash con una profunda cuchillada.

—¡No le cortes la piel!

Precisamente ésa era la idea que Bankotsu tenía en mente. Moviéndose con

rapidez, se puso detrás del carroñero y le dio un fuerte empujón. La criatura se dio de

bruces contra el cruentus, que gritó aterrorizado y retrocedió a toda velocidad. Incluso

los cruentus eran lo suficientemente listos como para evitar herir a un obhirrat.

—¡Kagome! ¡Hazle un corte!

La guardiana se detuvo un segundo para mirarlo como si estuviera loco, una

pausa que le costó cara, ya que el cruentus le abrió con las garras un corte en la mejilla.

Con un rugido, Bankotsu hundió el puño en el hocico de la bestia, deleitándose al sentir

el crujir del cartílago bajo los nudillos.

—Hazlo —le volvió a gritar a Kagome. Y aunque durante un segundo percibió

cierta duda en los ojos femeninos, la joven enterró el cuchillo en las entrañas del

carroñero y empujó hacia arriba, abriéndole el vientre como si de una cremallera se

tratase.

La criatura emitió un chillido estridente y ensordecedor. Kagome saltó hacia atrás al

tiempo que retorcidos granos con forma de arroz manaban de la herida. Los gusanos se

movieron a una velocidad antinatural y con un sólo propósito. A diferencia de sus

congéneres, a los que todos los humanos conocían, estos se alimentaban de carne

fresca.

Bankotsu agarró el brazo de Kagome y la arrastró por el túnel en dirección a la

vivienda de Kagura, dejando atrás espeluznantes aullidos de lucha y dolor.

Cuando entraron en el apartamento púrpura de la enfermera, la guardiana cerró

la puerta de un portazo y el doctor echó el cerrojo. A consecuencia del ataque del

cruentus, la joven tenía la cara llena de sangre, pero no pareció percatarse de ello.

—Corrimos un riesgo enorme al abrir en canal a esa cosa —dijo ella, inclinándose

para recuperar el aliento.

Interesante. Ha utilizado el plural, como si fuéramos un equipo, pensó Bankotsu.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

La joven se enderezó de inmediato, alzando la barbilla con terquedad.

—Perfectamente. He estado en situaciones peores.

—¿Es que nunca dejas de luchar?

Kagome lo miró con cautela mientras él le deslizaba la palma de la mano sobre la

curva de la mejilla y apretaba la carne desgarrada entre los dedos. El familiar y cálido

hormigueo que Bankotsu sentía cuando usaba su don sanador, atravesó como un rayo su

musculoso brazo.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron de pronto al sentir el insólito poder fluyendo a

través de su carne. Bajo las yemas de los dedos del demonio, el tejido rasgado empezó

a unirse y los vasos sanguíneos a fundirse. Instantes después, Bankotsu limpiaba con

delicadeza la sangre de la intacta cara de la guardiana.

—¿Cómo... cómo lo has hecho?

—Los de mi especie compartimos tres tipos diferentes de dones y alguna que otra

habilidad curativa. —Estas últimas habilidades, sin embargo, eran secundarias al

propósito fundamental de su raza: favorecer la reproducción una vez que el s'genesis se

hubiera completado.

Miroku podía usar su don para estimular una ovulación prematura; Inuyasha era

capaz de seducir a través del inconsciente y de curar desórdenes mentales; y, por su

parte, Bankotsu podía crear las condiciones más propicias para favorecer la fertilización.

Kagome le acarició levemente el rostro, con el temor reflejándose en sus ojos. Era

hermosa, una auténtica guerrera de cabello salvaje que llevaba adherido a la piel el

aroma de la batalla. El mero hecho de verla y olería despertó en lo profundo de

Bankotsu una primitiva reacción; una que a ninguno de los dos les gustaba y que a él

particularmente le intrigaba. Odiaba todo lo que aquella asesina representaba, pero

también deseaba poseerla por completo.

La guardiana no se había equivocado cuando le dijo que su ego había sufrido un

duro golpe al no conseguir llevarla al clímax; sin embargo, el deseo de volver a hacerla

suya era más potente que el de querer recuperar la dignidad de su orgullo herido o el

de saciar la lujuria que consumía a los de su raza. Bankotsu nunca había conocido a

nadie que irradiara tantas ganas de vivir, y la fuerza vital de la joven le atraía

poderosamente. El fuego en su interior le fascinaba, y la sensualidad que emanaba de

ella le tenía aprisionado en una celda de hierro de la que no podía salir.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en hundirse profundamente en su interior,

cuando lo que debería hacer era matarla.

Los ojos de Kagome centellearon como si supiera cuál era el rumbo de los

pensamientos del demonio, y éste regresó de sus cavilaciones.

—Te voy a llevar a casa.

—Puedes dejarme en las inmediaciones.

A pesar de que habían luchado codo con codo, salvándose la vida mutuamente, y

qué él le había curado las heridas, Kagome no iba a ponérselo fácil.

Bankotsu no la culpaba por eso, pero la guardiana todavía no había ganado

aquella ronda.

—No te lo estoy pidiendo. Te acompañaré hasta la misma puerta de tu casa.

—¿Por qué? —Dio un paso atrás—. ¿Para que puedas contarles a tus amigos los

demonios dónde vivo?

Bankotsu se acercó, acortando la distancia que la guardiana había puesto entre

ellos, y usó su gran tamaño y altura para darle a entender que si quería pelea, él estaba

más que preparado.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando te dije que mis compañeros estaban dispuestos a

torturarte para sonsacarte información?

—Es algo difícil de olvidar, ¿no crees? ¡Y deja de invadir mi espacio personal!

—En este momento no puedes permitirte el lujo de tener espacio personal. Tu

vida está en peligro y quiero asegurarme de que los míos no saben dónde vives y que,

si por algún casual hubieran dado con tu dirección, no te estén esperando.

—Porque entonces estaría jodida.

Seguro que se trataba de una maldición que sufrían todos los de su especie,

porque no era lógico que nada más escuchar la palabra «jodida», Bankotsu sintiera un

ramalazo de excitación tan intenso que a duras penas pudo pronunciar la siguiente

frase.

—¿Eso ha sido un sí?

—Sí.

—Perfecto.

Que Dios le ayudase. Llevaría a esa mujer a su casa y se metería de lleno en la

boca del lobo.

No había nada en este mundo que estallara con mayor facilidad que un hombre

lobo horas antes de la luna llena, así que cuando Miroku dobló una esquina de camino al

área de oficinas del hospital y chocó con Ginta, lo primero que esperó fue recibir un

violento gruñido como respuesta. En lugar de eso, Ginta le sonrió, le sonrió de verdad,

dándole una palmada en la espalda.

—Te veo la semana que viene, íncubo.

Seguro que Ginta iba a encerrarse bajo llave durante el tiempo que durase la luna

llena, lo que casi siempre hacía que tuviera el mismo humor que un cruentus con dolor

de muelas, pero ese día parecía completamente feliz.

—Ginta, amigo, ¿va todo bien?

—¡Claro que sí!

Tras decir aquello, el hombre lobo se alejó con aire despreocupado, dejando tras

de sí el eco del sonido que hacían sus botas al caminar sobre el suelo de piedra.

Increíble. Miroku se dijo a sí mismo que tendría que empezar a controlar las

sustancias que llevaban en las ambulancias y continuó por el pasillo de la zona

administrativa hasta que llegó a la puerta que daba a la oficina de Inuyasha. Una vez allí,

se apoyó en la jamba y observó cómo su hermano se ponía la cazadora de cuero.

—¿Adonde vas?

—A Mongolia. Bankotsu quiere uno de esos maná de mierda con propiedades

especiales para su colección de «por si acaso».

Miroku soltó una carcajada. Bankotsu siempre estaba enviando a Inuyasha a recuperar

extraños artefactos, pociones y material de hospital por si se daba el caso de que

terminaran necesitándolos. Todavía sonriendo, entró en el despacho, que era

prácticamente del mismo tamaño que un trastero. En realidad, el trabajo de Inuyasha en

el hospital consistía precisamente en adquirir insólitos suministros aptos únicamente

para la medicina demoníaca, y aquel despacho era un fiel reflejo del incoherente

método que su hermano usaba para investigar y localizar dichos suministros.

Siendo Miroku un maniático del control, la absoluta falta de organización de

Inuyasha en todos los aspectos de la vida le producía acidez de estómago.

Inuyasha guardó un juego de puñales en un arnés que llevaba sujeto al pecho y una

pistola en la funda del muslo. A ello había que añadirle dos cuchillos escondidos a la

altura de los tobillos, y varios frascos llenos de veneno y agua bendita que llevaba en

docenas de bolsillos ocultos. Estaba claro que su hermano no se la jugaba cuando salía

en una misión, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que era un experto en hacer enemigos

allá donde fuera.

—Estoy preocupado por B—dijo Miroku de pronto—. Hace un momento ha

incrustado su puño en mi cara.

Dándose media vuelta, Inuyasha silbó por lo bajo.

—¿Te ha pegado? ¿B? No es típico de él.

No, no lo era. Miroku y Inuyasha sí que solían pelearse de vez en cuando, pero

Bankotsu normalmente guardaba la calma.

—Creo que el s'genesis lo está desestabilizando.

Inuyasha soltó un bufido.

—¿Sólo porque curó a la asesina cuando tenía que haberla matado, se la tiró, y

después, en vez de hacer lo más lógico y dársela a Onigumo aunque yo me opusiera, se la

llevó a casa?

Miroku necesitó un segundo para digerir lo que su hermano acababa de decirle, y

luego toda esa información fue a parar a su esófago como una enorme bola de lava

ardiendo.

—¿Bankotsu se acostó con la asesina de la Égida? ¿En el hospital?

—Sí, percibí en él el olor a sexo poco después. —Inuyasha se sentó pesadamente en

el borde del escritorio, haciendo que alguno de los papeles y bolígrafos que había en la

mesa se esparcieran por el suelo—. ¿Quién se lo hubiera imaginado? El doctor perfecto,

por fin, teniendo relaciones en el hospital con una paciente. Y por si eso no fuera

suficiente, con una enemiga. No sé si deberíamos celebrarlo o quemarlo en una pira

por ser tan estúpido.

Miroku se masajeó el puente de la nariz a fin de evitar lo que se iba a convertir en

un terrible dolor de cabeza. ¡Joder! Las cosas estaban peor de lo que se imaginaba. Sin

lugar a dudas, el s'genesis estaba influyendo en el juicio y apetitos sexuales de Bankotsu,

y eso significaba que los tres estaban metidos en un enorme lío. Si su hermano mayor

no conseguía controlarse, Miroku y Inuyasha perderían toda esperanza.

—Necesita una compañera.

Una compañera no detendría el s'genesis, pero sí evitaría que Bankotsu se

convirtiera en un monstruo y haría desaparecer su incontrolable necesidad de fecundar

a cada hembra que habitaba en el Inframundo.

—Sí, genial. Aunque existe una pequeña cuestión por resolver. ¿Con cuánta

frecuencia aparece una hembra que esté dispuesta a pasarse los próximos seiscientos

años con nosotros? Y, además, no sé qué opinarás tú, hermano, pero todavía no ha

nacido la mujer que consiga que me ate a ella durante tanto tiempo.

Y ése era el problema, la razón por la cual muy pocos demonios seminus se

emparejaban. El apareamiento era de por vida y la única forma de separación posible

era la muerte. Por eso el miedo al emparejamiento muchas veces superaba el temor al

s'genesis. Miroku nunca había conocido a un solo macho seminus que se hubiera

emparejado. Sólo Bankotsu había expresado su deseo de hacerlo, pero encontrar una

hembra apropiada era una tarea casi imposible.

—Lo que B necesita es dejar de luchar contra lo inevitable. Quizás no sea tan

malo. Hemos conocido algún que otro seminus que no ha cambiado mucho después de

la transición.

—Nómbrame a uno solo —dijo Miroku con voz firme, aunque su mente gritaba en

silencio que Inuyasha permaneciera en silencio.

—Shippo.

Maldición. Miroku odiaba hablar de Shippo y la forma en que Inuyasha y él solían

enfrentarse. Shippo nunca entendió la necesidad de Bankotsu de proteger a su hermano

menor, aunque vio por sí mismo lo que le habían hecho a Inuyasha en aquel almacén de

Chicago ochenta años antes. Cuando Shippo murió, Bankotsu se quedó devastado, pero

Miroku sintió más alivio que cualquier otra cosa.

—Shippo no cuenta. No necesitaba el s'genesis para terminar convirtiéndose en

una...

—¿Polla andante? —concluyó Inuyasha—. Tienes razón. El siempre fue así. ¿Y qué

me dices de Suikotsu?

Miroku suspiró.

—Él es el único que conocemos, y tuvo que renunciar a su clínica veterinaria.

—Todavía trabaja allí a media jornada. Quizás B pueda seguir llevando el

hospital de forma que el imbécil de Onigumo no tenga que encargarse de todo una vez que

tú también tengas que pasar por el s'genesis.

—No esperes que ocurra eso —le previno Miroku—. Además, aunque Bankotsu esté

lo suficientemente bien como para seguir trabajando, tendrá que limitarse a ejercer de

gerente desde su despacho.

Un macho que hubiera superado el s'genesis no podría controlarse en presencia

de hembras fértiles. Adoptaría de inmediato la forma de la especie a la que

perteneciera la hembra en cuestión e intentaría seducirla, y si la seducción no

funcionaba, a menudo sí que lo hacía la fuerza bruta.

—Estupideces. Todos vamos a atravesar la transformación y tenemos que

afrontarlo. —Inuyasha se puso en pie y pasó un dedo por la estantería que tenía llena de

armas. Cogió un mangual y sonrió abiertamente mientras lo enfundaba en el arnés de

cuero—. No veo la hora de que llegue el momento. En realidad, lo estoy esperando.

Por todos los dioses, Inuyasha estaba loco. Era cierto que Miroku no iba a luchar contra

el s'genesis como lo estaba haciendo Bankotsu, y que tampoco iba a almacenar unidades

de sangre con la esperanza de resistir los efectos del cambio, pero tampoco estaba

deseando que llegara. Lo único que quería era encontrar una compañera. Si no fuera

por...

—¿Por la puta maldición?

Miroku miró enfadado a su hermano.

—Odio que hagas eso.

—No puedo evitarlo. Son tus pensamientos los que a veces invaden mi cabeza. —

Inuyasha terminó de armarse hasta los dientes, añadiendo unos diez kilos más a su ya de

por sí enorme complexión.

—Y un cuerno. —Miroku cerró los puños para ocultar el leve temblor que siempre

seguía a una de las invasiones mentales de Inuyasha, el mismo don con el que había

contado Shippo.

—En serio, hermano. Precisamente ahora mismo acaba de explotarme otro de tus

pensamientos en el cerebro.

—¿Me estás diciendo la verdad? —Dos grandes secretos vagaban sin rumbo por

la cabeza de Miroku, secretos que podrían destruir a su hermano pequeño, y no podía

evitar ponerse nervioso cada vez que Inuyasha se paseaba por su mente.

—Siempre lo hago —le aseguró Inuyasha, al tiempo que cogía una mochila que

había en el suelo y se la colgaba al hombro—. Oye, ¿todavía te ves con esa hembra

humana? ¿Sango?

—De vez en cuando.

Miroku dudaba de que su relación de poco más de un mes llegara a durar mucho

más; por un lado porque ella estaba empezando a importarle demasiado, y por otro,

porque estaba cansado de tener que contenerse mientras mantenían relaciones

sexuales. Los humanos eran frágiles, lo que hacía que la unión con ellos fuese

prácticamente imposible, ya que era muy difícil que sobrevivieran a los rituales de

emparejamiento. Y aunque lo hicieran, tendrían descendencia mestiza, híbridos que

serían rechazados en todas partes.

—Sé que ella no es la única con la que te ves. Una simple humana no puede

comprender tus necesidades.

Miroku sonrió. Ninguna hembra, sin importar la especie a la que perteneciese,

podía comprender sus necesidades.

—Todavía me queda una hora para terminar el turno y poder marcharme con

Enju y Abi. En cuanto a Kagura, si alguna vez aparece... —Miroku suspiró al oír el

gruñido de Inuyasha—. No empieces con tus sermones sobre los vampiros.

—No puedes confiar en ellos.

—Tú eres un vampiro y confío en ti.

—No soy un auténtico vampiro y no deberías confiar en mí.

—No hay nadie en quien confíe más —confesó Miroku.

Quería a Bankotsu, y le confiaría la vida misma si fuera necesario. Pero tema un

vínculo mucho más fuerte con Inuyasha. Conocía a su hermano pequeño a la perfección,

aunque la mente de Inuyasha fuese un auténtico caos. Bankotsu siempre se dejaba guiar

por las normas, aun cuando éstas chocaran con sus intereses personales; Inuyasha, sin

embargo, seguía los dictados de su corazón y de sus instintos, incluso, o especialmente,

cuando estos iban en contra de las normas. A su modo, Bankotsu era mucho más

peligroso porque nunca se desviaba del camino recto, y a veces dicho camino no era

indulgente con la familia.

Inuyasha soltó una maldición.

—No empieces. Me largo. He terminado y tengo ganas de divertirme. —Se

encaminó hacia la puerta a grandes zancadas—. Hazte un favor y olvida a Kagura. Vete

a por la otra enfermera, la demonio sora. No te imaginas las cosas que puede hacer con

la cola...

—Lo sé.

Dedicándole a Miroku una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Inuyasha salió del despacho con

aire despreocupado. Miroku se frotó la mandíbula.

Quizás salir en busca de la sora no fuera tan mala idea y con ello consiguiera

relajarse un poco. No había sacado nada en claro de la charla que había mantenido con

Inuyasha sobre Bankotsu, y conforme el tiempo transcurría, su inquietud iba en aumento.

Había perdido a demasiados hermanos y no estaba preparado para perder a los

dos que le quedaban.

Linitha-chan*

* * *

><p>chachachachannnnn que pasara? Sigan leyendo para averiguarlo<p>

Muchas gracias a

**rogue85**

**Aidee Gv **

_por ser tan geniales y dejarme un review. Los quiero mucho. Les digo, ni yo se que va a pasar, no he leido este libro pero parece ser muy prometedor ñ-ñ _

_Buenas noches. Que descansen sueñen lindo_

_Saluditos :*_


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: La historia asi como los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son obra de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y yo los traigo con ustedes para darles a conocer mi amor por los libros. Espero que sea de su agrado y que me dejen muchos reviews :)**

Lemon y lenguaje obsceno- no soy responsable de posibles traumas asi que.. disfruten la lectura ñ-ñ

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oscura Tentación <em>**

**_Capitulo 7_**

Bankotsu no sabía qué pensar sobre la rápida capitulación de Kagome aceptando que

la llevase a casa. No había percibido el olor del engaño en torno a ella, pero en ese

momento su sentido del olfato estaba diseñado para captar el aroma de la lujuria por

encima de cualquier otra cosa.

Y precisamente lujuria era lo que el cuerpo de la guardiana exudaba de forma

sutil, sobre todo cuando estaban en medio de una pelea. O cuando la tenía debajo de él.

Bienvenida a mi mundo, asesina.

El mismo sentía la fiebre del deseo pulsando a través de todo su cuerpo cada vez

que miraba de soslayo al asiento del copiloto del BMW. Sabía que se habría sentido

atraído por ella incluso sin estar experimentando el s'genesis, pero también era cierto

que en ese momento el cambio estaba desplegando todos sus efectos sobre él, haciendo

que el lado derecho de su cara latiera justo debajo de la piel, en el lugar donde

aparecería una marca cuando el proceso de maduración se completase. La marca que,

en el mundo de los demonios, lo identificaría como un peligro para las mujeres y una

amenaza para los hombres.

El s'genesis se estaba produciendo de forma rápida y la única esperanza que le

quedaba era que el tratamiento de prueba al que se estaba sometiendo, y que él mismo

había ideado, eliminara los peores efectos, o al menos hiciera la transición menos

peligrosa y dolorosa. Con un poco de suerte, encontraría a una compañera y ya no

tendría que preocuparse por todo aquello. Sin embargo, pasarse todo el día trabajando

en el hospital en vez de cortejando a una hembra, reducía considerablemente las

posibilidades de encontrar pareja.

Y no es que no lo hubiera intentado, pero pocas hembras estaban dispuestas a

comprometerse de por vida con un seminus, sabiendo que la muerte sería la única

forma de romper ese vínculo. Y las pocas que lo estaban hacían que Bankotsu creyese

preferible soportar lo que fuera que el s'genesis le deparase antes de condenarse a

convivir con alguna de ellas el resto de sus días. Por otra parte, tampoco es que tuviera

mucho donde elegir.

Era una carrera contrarreloj, y no había forma de saber si el tratamiento retrasaría

la transición lo suficiente como para darle tiempo a encontrar a la hembra apropiada.

Tenía que actuar ya mismo. A ser posible, en el momento en que dejase a la guardiana

en su casa.

—Sólo por curiosidad —dijo Kagome, dejando de prestar atención al coche de

policía que iba delante de ellos para mirarle—, ¿por qué mataste a la vampiro en vez de

llevarla al hospital?

La furia volvió a corroer las entrañas de Bankotsu, y tuvo que coger aire tres veces

de forma lenta y pausada para evitar golpear a la guardiana.

—Le extrajeron la mayor parte del sistema circulatorio. No habría podido

salvarla. —Se llevó la mano al pecho, frotándolo, como si al hacerlo pudiera aliviar el

dolor que sentía en el corazón, un dolor que crecía a medida que aumentaban las

pérdidas de sus seres queridos.

La joven se mordió el labio inferior. Un acto que calmó las llamas de la ira del

doctor e inició en él un tipo de fuego muy diferente.

—No lo entiendo. Los vampiros están muertos. O no muertos. Da lo mismo. ¿Por

qué necesitan un sistema circulatorio?

Bankotsu no quería hablar de Kagura, pero hacerlo le mantendría ocupado y así

evitaría seguir pensando. O sintiendo.

—La transformación de humano a vampiro altera la configuración interna del

que la sufre. El estómago se hace con el control del corazón cuando éste deja de latir.

Surgen nuevas arterias y venas que transportan la sangre a lo largo de todo el cuerpo, y

sin las cuales el vampiro no puede seguir viviendo, como le pasa cuando algún asesino

le clava una estaca en el pecho. Una estaca, de hecho, es la forma de morir más rápida

para un vampiro.

—¿Por qué querría alguien ensañarse así con Kagura? —preguntó Kagome con, por

lo que Bankotsu pudo observar, auténtica curiosidad, lo que hizo que empezara a creer

que la guardiana no sabía nada sobre los asesinatos.

—El sistema circulatorio de un vampiro debe tener su valor en el mercado negro,

ya sea para usarlo en hechizos o en cualquier otro tipo de rituales.

Y la persona que estaba realizando las mutilaciones debía disfrutar

contemplando el sufrimiento de sus víctimas, porque él, o ella, ni siquiera se había

molestado en matar a Kagura antes de extirparle los órganos.

—¿Y Kagura culpó a la Égida por lo que le habían hecho? Era eso lo que te estaba

diciendo antes de que tú...

—Sí.

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

—No somos nosotros. La Égida no tiene nada que ver. Nuestro trabajo consiste

en proteger a los humanos, no en proporcionarle al mal más armas vendiendo órganos

o partes de un cuerpo que puedan servir para quién sabe qué.

Tras decir aquello esperó expectante a que él comentase algo, cualquier cosa,

pero ante su persistente silencio, la guardiana le miró con tal intensidad que Bankotsu

estuvo a punto de sentir vergüenza. Y él jamás se avergonzaba de nada.

—¿Qué? —dijo finalmente con brusquedad.

—¿Cómo la llamaste? Ya sabes, antes de morir...

—Lirsha. —Sujetó el volante con más fuerza—. Podría traducirse como amante.

—Entonces, ¿era tu amante? —le preguntó Kagome un par de segundos después,

una vez que asimiló la información.

—No, mía no, de Miroku. —Pero Kagura había trabajado en el hospital

prácticamente desde que lo abrieron y él había querido proporcionarle un último

consuelo a la extravagante enfermera. Midoriko, la hermana de Miroku, dijo una vez que el

aura de la vampiro era brillante, más colorida que la del resto de su especie, lo que no

sorprendió a nadie. Es más, Bankotsu nunca la había visto de mal humor.

Abrazándose a sí misma como si tuviera frío, Kagome apoyó el hombro contra la

ventanilla.

—Gira por aquí y aparca donde mejor te parezca.

El médico le echó un vistazo a la zona con cierta cautela. No sabía qué se iba a

encontrar cuando llegaran al vecindario de la asesina, pero desde luego no había

esperado que viviese en un lugar como aquél. Ni siquiera el alegre sol de abril

conseguía dar vida a ese barrio de aspecto abandonado y lleno de grafitis.

—Si no quieres que te roben el coche o te lo desmonten, no lo dejes aquí más de

treinta segundos.

—No le pasará nada.

El demonio aparcó entre un camión de mudanzas y una furgoneta llena de

agujeros de bala, y después se bajaron juntos del coche.

Al ver que Kagome dirigía una mirada vacilante hacia el vehículo y luego hacia él,

Bankotsu sacudió la cabeza.

—Confía en mí, el coche está a salvo. —El BMW no sería invisible literalmente

hablando, pero el hechizo de refracción que venía por defecto en los automóviles de los

demonios hacía que su coche no llamase la atención de los humanos. Lo veían, sí, pero

la imagen sólo quedaba registrada en su subconsciente.

—Como quieras. Si le pasa algo, peor para ti. Mis llaves están en el cuartel

general de la Égida, así que espero que el portero esté todavía por aquí.

La joven le llevó hacia un edificio que ni siquiera las cucarachas llamarían casa, y

después de recoger unas llaves en la portería, subieron dos pisos por unas

desvencijadas escaleras.

—¡Mickey! —exclamó Kagome en cuanto abrió la puerta.

Bankotsu entró en el apartamento sin molestarse en ocultar su asombro. La joven

vivía al límite de la pobreza. El lugar estaba limpio, pero haría falta mucho trabajo para

poder adecentarlo. El techo, lleno de humedades y moho procedente de distintas fugas

de agua, se combaba peligrosamente. De las paredes caían trozos desconchados de

pintura gris, y boquetes de un tamaño considerable salpicaban el suelo de vinilo.

Además, por si fuera poco, el pequeño salón estaba lleno de trozos de espuma

que una vez habían formado parte del interior del sofá de color naranja de los años

setenta que presidía el lugar.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Mickey, mi hurón.

—¿Tienes una comadreja como mascota?

El animal en cuestión asomó la cabeza marrón por el harapiento agujero de un

cojín.

—Es un hurón.

Kagome se metió en la cocina, si es que a ese habitáculo podía llamársele así. El

frigorífico, con más óxido que metal en su composición, emitía un extraño ruido que le

hacía parecer un moribundo exhalando su último aliento, y si la antigua cocina de gas

conseguía ponerse en marcha, sería capaz hasta de vender a uno de sus hermanos

como esclavo a los demonios neethul. Aunque puede que con Inuyasha terminara

haciéndolo de todos modos.

El estado general de la vivienda de Kagome le hizo pensar que quizá la Égida no

estuviera involucrada en las mutilaciones y asesinatos de demonios después de todo,

ya que, de lo contrario, podrían permitirse pagar un sueldo más decente a sus esbirros.

—Tiene que estar muerto de hambre —continuó diciendo la joven, vertiendo lo

que Bankotsu supuso era comida para ratas en un envase de plástico de margarina—.

¿Cuánto tiempo he estado en el hospital?

—Tres días.

—Mi pobre bebé.

El relajante y musical tono que usó Kagome para calmar al animal consiguió justo el

efecto contrario en Bankotsu, y cuando la joven se agachó para dejar el envase en el

suelo, pudo ver cómo los pantalones de cirujano se ajustaban al redondeando trasero

femenino. Antes de darse cuenta siquiera, empezó a caminar hacia ella. ¡Ojalá le tocase

del mismo modo en que estaba acariciando la cabeza del pequeño animal!

Maldición. Se detuvo en seco, ruborizado de la cabeza a los pies y sintiéndose

demasiado excitado como para estar cerca de cualquier mujer, y mucho menos de una

como Kagome.

El animal se lanzó como un loco hacia el recipiente, comiendo con tanto apremio

que esparció restos de comida por todos los lados. Kagome se incorporó y se dio la vuelta.

Una sonrisa curvaba sus bellos labios carnosos, unos labios que Bankotsu no pudo evitar

imaginárselos rozando todo su cuerpo.

Tenía que salir de allí como fuera.

La guardiana cogió una naranja de una bolsa que tenía encima de la tapa que

cubría los fogones de la cocina que, por lo que parecía, era el único espacio que le

servía como encimera, y un paquete de malvaviscos de uno de los dos aparadores.

—Tres días que me han parecido tres años. —Mordió uno de los dulces y alzó la

vista hacia él, lanzándole una mirada reservada que hizo que el íncubo se preguntara

qué era lo que estaba pasando por esa preciosa cabecita.

El sí que sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba por la suya propia, y si ella se llegaba

a enterar seguro que intentaría matarle.

—Mira, tengo que irme. Si necesitas cualquier cosa...

—¿Como qué?

Como por ejemplo, ayuda cuando te crezcan cuernos y escamas, y tu ADN demoníaco

prevalezca sobre el humano.

—Tus heridas. Necesitarás que te quiten los puntos.

—Ya lo haré yo misma.

—Me gustaría ver cómo evolucionan. —Sacó una tarjeta de uno de los bolsillos y

la puso encima de una bandeja con patas que debía de hacer las veces de mesa de la

cocina—. Aquí tienes el número de teléfono del hospital. Di las palabras que aparecen

al dorso antes de comunicarte con cualquiera de nosotros.

—¿Una clave secreta para poder comunicarse con el Inframundo?

—Más o menos.

—¿Este seguimiento lo haces con todos los pacientes? ¿O es que yo soy especial?

—Ambas cosas.

En circunstancias normales, a Bankotsu no le importaba en lo más mínimo que un

humano viviese o muriese. Pero Kagome estaba relacionada con la Égida y no podía

dejarla escapar tan fácilmente, y, por otra parte, tenía que reconocer que el asunto de la

integración de la parte demoníaca de la joven le fascinaba.

Además, también estaba el hecho de que con sólo mirarla le hervía la sangre,

haciendo que su temperatura corporal superase sus cuarenta y dos grados habituales.

La guardiana era delgada, y tan fuerte y estilizada como una demonio trillah,

aunque él sabía de primera mano lo suave y maleable que se volvía bajo sus caricias.

Había experimentado cómo las esbeltas caderas aceptaban sus poderosos envites y la

manera en que las largas piernas de la joven se envolvían alrededor de él para que la

penetración fuera lo más profunda posible.

Y su aroma... ¡Por los dos Dioses! Desprendía un aroma que lo volvía

completamente loco.

Bankotsu estaba ardiendo. Anhelante. Tenía que largarse de allí para encontrar

una compañera antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, y cada segundo que pasaba con

Kagome era un segundo desperdiciado.

—Tengo que irme —repitió. Sin embargo, sus pies no se movieron ni un

milímetro mientras observaba cómo Kagome se acercaba a él.

Recorrió con la mirada las manchas de sangre que aún oscurecían la suave mejilla

femenina, y sintió la suya propia demasiado tirante.

—Gracias por salvarme la vida. —Kagome se detuvo a unos centímetros de él, lo

suficientemente cerca como para que Bankotsu pudiera oler el aroma del malvavisco en

su aliento—. Pero no pienses que esto cambia en algo las cosas.

—Lo ha cambiado todo, Kagome —afirmó con suavidad, levantando una mano

hacia ella. Le puso dos dedos en la garganta, diciéndose a sí mismo que sólo lo hacía

para comprobar cualquier signo que demostrara que estaba enferma, fiebre, cómo iba

progresando la integración de su ADN demoníaco... Engañándose a sí mismo para no

reconocer la verdad, que simplemente la tocaba por el puro placer de hacerlo.

—Odio cuando me pones las manos encima —murmuró Kagome, pero la

intensidad con la que el pulso de la joven latió bajo los dedos del demonio dejó claro

que estaba mintiendo.

Bankotsu tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, tratando de captar la esencia de la

joven como lo haría un perro del infierno tras la pista de una hembra en celo. Deslizó el

pulgar a lo largo de la clavícula de la asesina. Frágil. Delicada. Podía romperle el hueso

con un leve movimiento de muñeca.

O también podía lamer con la lengua la sedosa piel de la zona. Debería controlar

la forma en la que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante algo tan peligroso y prohibido como una

asesina de la Égida. Pero el instinto primario de hacerla suya era tan devastador que

imágenes de todas las maneras en que podía poseerla asaltaron su cerebro,

produciéndole un cortocircuito en su capacidad de raciocinio.

Contra la pared... en una ducha con agua ardiendo... atada y a mi merced, yaciendo como

si de un sacrificio se tratara...

La miró con un brillo diabólico en los ojos y se humedeció los labios. La

temperatura de su cuerpo aumentó vertiginosamente y los pensamientos que en ese

momento inundaban su mente hicieron que el poco autocontrol que le quedaba se

colapsara, transformándolo en un ser que sólo se guiaba por un impulso salvaje y

primitivo.

Kagome se quedó asombrada cuando el demonio inclinó la cabeza y acercó los

labios a los suyos. Por un instante se puso rígida, y entonces él... ¡oh, Dios!, tomó su

cintura con una mano y la atrajo hacia sí.

Un empalagoso dulzor cubrió la lengua de Bankotsu al entrelazarse con la de la

joven. La suavidad de su boca hizo que penetrara en ella más profundamente,

deseando pasar todo el día disfrutando de ese húmedo y ardiente beso. Pero su cuerpo

anhelaba más, y él podía encontrar mejores usos para su lengua.

Enredó la mano en el espeso cabello de la guardiana y la sostuvo con firmeza

mientras le agarraba el trasero con la otra mano.

La leve tensión del cuerpo femenino fue la única señal de advertencia que tuvo.

Vio un destello plateado por el rabillo del ojo y sintió que algo metálico le

presionaba la garganta. Siseando, retorció la muñeca de Kagome y se hizo con el cuchillo.

—Hijo de... —La joven se tragó la maldición, se zafó de él y salió disparada hacia

la puerta cerrada.

Bankotsu se abalanzó sobre ella, golpeándola cuando trataba de alcanzar el pomo,

y haciendo que ambos se desplomaran rodando hacia la entrada del dormitorio. Kagome

fue a caer desmadejadamente sobre la cama, con medio cuerpo fuera, en tanto que él

aterrizó encima de ella.

—Si así es como devuelves los pequeños favores que te hacen, recuérdame que

no vuelva a salvarte la vida —gruñó Bankotsu.

—No necesito que me salves. —Le golpeó en la mandíbula con tal fuerza que le

chocaron los dientes—. Y para tu información, no pensaba matarte.

Con un suave movimiento, Bankotsu le sujetó las muñecas con una sola mano,

obligándola a que se retorciese bajo su peso. Lo que, como era de esperar, le provocó

una erección. Podía echarle la culpa al s'genesis, podía achacarlo al hecho de que era un

íncubo. Podía alegar cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera, y lo haría, porque la idea de

que Kagome le provocase las mismas sensaciones que una descarga eléctrica era algo

inaceptable.

—¿No? ¿Entonces es ésta tu idea de cómo deben ser los preliminares? —le

preguntó sosteniendo el cuchillo delante de su cara. Aunque los ojos de la joven

echaron chispas, parecía tener más curiosidad que temor cuando él deslizó la afilada

hoja sobre el cuello del uniforme prestado del hospital—. Porque soy un experto en

esta clase de juegos sexuales. Ya sabes, cosas de demonios.

—Sé lo que eres —masculló, y si no hubiera sido por la forma en que frotó las

caderas contra su erección, podría haber fingido que estaba tan furiosa como delataba

su voz.

—¿Qué ibas a hacer con el cuchillo, pequeña asesina?

Bankotsu le pasó el reverso romo del arma por el cuello, dejando una fina estela

blanca a su paso. A pesar de todo, Kagome no parecía asustada, ni tampoco percibía en

ella el aroma del miedo. Aquello le excitó tanto como el hecho de que si aquella mujer

quisiera, si realmente lo quisiera, podría llegar a matarle. Algo que había quedado

bastante claro durante la pelea que tuvieron con los nightlashes.

—Iba a cortarte la ropa.

—Eres una pésima mentirosa. —Deslizó la hoja bajo la tela y, con un ligero

movimiento de la muñeca, le bajó la parte superior del uniforme hasta los pechos.

Aunque Kagome contuvo la respiración, no protestó. Bankotsu no poseía los poderes

de Miroku, no era capaz de detectar cómo respondía su organismo; sin embargo, podía

apreciar el rápido ascenso y descenso de su pecho, la dilatación de las pupilas, el rubor

en la piel. Ella podía negar su excitación todo lo que quisiera, pero su cuerpo le decía la

verdad.

Sujetando el cuchillo entre los dientes, la colocó en el medio de la cama, que no

era más que una estructura metálica de tamaño individual con sábanas revueltas.

Después, sirviéndose de su peso, la aprisionó bajo su cuerpo y le atrapó las piernas con

las suyas.

—Bastardo.

Veloz como un rayo, Kagome se liberó de él y le propinó una sonora bofetada en la

mejilla; pero su golpe carecía de la fuerza y convicción de la que el demonio sabía que

era capaz. La adrenalina empezó a correr por las venas de Bankotsu, ardiente, potente,

difuminando la línea entre el deseo por la batalla y la lujuria. A ella se le escapó un

grito cuando la puso boca abajo y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos. Con una

mano presionando entre sus omoplatos la mantuvo quieta, y con la otra, tomó el

cuchillo que tenía entre los dientes.

—¿Qué sucede, Kagome? —inquirió al tiempo que le rasgaba la bata—. ¿Vas a

decirme que no estás deseándolo?

—Te odio —gruñó ella sobre la almohada.

Bankotsu meció las caderas con un movimiento lento y circular contra sus nalgas.

—Eso ya ha quedado claro.

Al escuchar aquello, la joven se retorció tan violentamente que tuvo que sujetarla

con más fuerza.

—Quédate quieta, guardiana, o te clavarás el cuchillo en el riñón.

Era obvio que si eso sucedía la curaría usando su don, pero un órgano perforado

arruinaría el momento.

—Que te jodan.

—Sí, de eso se trata.

Cambió de posición y puso la punta del cuchillo entre su columna y la pretina de

los pantalones de hospital. El frío acero rozó la cálida carne femenina y Kagome se

arqueó, dejando escapar un gemido que ejerció un efecto directo en el duro miembro

de Bankotsu.

Sin perder un segundo, el demonio deslizó la hoja a lo largo de los pantalones, y

en esa ocasión, a diferencia de la anterior, la joven no movió ni un solo músculo

mientras le rasgaba las perneras hasta dejarla gloriosamente desnuda y yaciendo ante

él.

Tiró el cuchillo para abrirle las piernas y se arrodilló entre ellas, dejando que sus

manos vagaran por la parte posterior de las rodillas de la guardiana y a lo largo de sus

fibrosos muslos.

—No puedo hacer esto contigo —susurró ella.

—Ya lo hemos hecho antes.

—Pero no puedo...

—Me encargaré de que puedas. —Se inclinó sobre ella, dándole un prolongado

beso en la nuca—. Vas a correrte, Kagome. Me muero de ganas de hacerte gritar.

La respuesta de la joven quedó amortiguada por la almohada. Empezó a

retorcerse, pero cuando él pasó la mano entre sus piernas, ahuecándola sobre su sexo,

se quedó inmóvil.

—Estás húmeda. ¡Por los dos Dioses, qué mojadas estás! —exclamó,

introduciendo un dedo entre sus labios hinchados y moviéndolo con lentitud.

Sin embargo, su respiración no era nada pausada mientras la acariciaba.

Introdujo otro dedo y tomó entre ellos el clítoris, apretándolo con suavidad y firmeza

de forma alternativa. Pasó el pulgar lentamente por la sensible carne que circundaba la

estrecha entrada a su cuerpo, haciendo que se contorsionara y se acercase más a él, y

luego lo introdujo en su resbaladizo calor al tiempo que seguía acariciándola con los

otros dedos.

Kagome lanzó un grito agónico.

—No va a funcionar —sollozó al cabo de unos segundos, aunque seguía

moviendo las caderas como si fuera incapaz de parar.

Una poderosa mezcla de lujuria y necesidad por poseer a la joven hizo que el

demonio se estremeciera mientras ascendía con los dientes por su columna.

—Pero la sensación es maravillosa, ¿no crees? —murmuró contra su piel.

—Sí —consiguió susurrar, aferrando con fuerza la almohada hasta que los

nudillos se le pusieron blancos—. Oh, sí.

—Puedo oler tu necesidad.

El aroma de la guardiana hizo que las fosas nasales de Bankotsu se dilatasen y, de

pronto, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de saborearla, tomarla por entero. Su cuerpo

pedía a gritos la liberación, clamando por aquella mujer a la que debería odiar y que,

sin embargo, deseaba de la manera más primitiva.

Incapaz de esperar un minuto más, la puso boca arriba. La sorpresa brilló en las

profundidades de los entrecerrados ojos femeninos y por un momento él creyó que se

resistiría mientras bajaba la cabeza hacia su pecho. Kagome intentó quedarse quieta a

pesar de los estremecimientos que sacudían su cuerpo y mantuvo los puños cerrados a

los lados, pero en el momento en que Bankotsu se metió un oscuro pezón en los labios,

exhaló un suave suspiro y se rindió a lo que el demonio la hacía sentir.

El sostuvo sus senos con ambas manos para poder dividir su atención entre ellos,

acariciándolos, lamiéndolos, hasta que ella se arqueó y alzó las manos para enredarlas

en su pelo.

Aquello era lo que Bankotsu se había perdido cuando la tomó en el hospital. El

pausado aumento de la tensión y de la excitación; el dulce sabor cítrico de la piel de la

joven mientras la lamía dejando un rastro desde los pechos hasta el abdomen.

Hizo una pausa para rodear el ombligo con la lengua, sintiendo sus elegantes y

tonificados músculos bajo las manos. Los dedos de Kagome acariciaron su cabello

haciendo que la base de su columna se estremeciera y provocándole una ardiente

oleada de placer en los testículos.

Descendiendo poco a poco, Bankotsu dejó que los suaves rizos que custodiaban la

feminidad de la joven le rozaran el pecho a medida que le separaba las piernas,

abriéndola para él. Después, cambió lentamente de posición para admirar la vista que

tenía ante sí: la inflamada carne lista para ser saboreada por él.

—Eh... Yo no... Yo…

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron y el demonio contuvo el aliento al ver la

mezcla de miedo y deseo en las profundidades de los seductores ojos verdes de la

joven.

—Shh. Tranquila, guardiana.

Enterró la lengua entre sus húmedos pliegues, lamiendo su ardiente sexo de

forma lenta y prolongada. Su sabor era dulce y salobre. Como la miel y el fuego del

infierno. Fruta prohibida.

El sensual gemido que ella lanzó llegó hasta sus oídos, avivando su hambre. Sin

darle tregua, succionó el clítoris con los labios y lo atormentó con suavidad con la

lengua.

—Esto no está bien —jadeó Kagome al tiempo que elevaba las caderas y le clavaba

las uñas en el cuero cabelludo para retenerlo en aquel lugar.

Sin embargo, lo que había empezado siendo una lenta quemazón en su piel

pronto se transformó en un infierno.

—Por favor...

Por favor hazme llegar al orgasmo.

No lo había dicho, pero él se encargó de terminar la frase, y si bien quería que se

corriese en su boca, se levantó y se arrancó la camisa haciendo que los botones se

estrellaran con un sonido metálico contra la pared. Demasiado impaciente como para

quitarse los pantalones, se abrió la bragueta con una mano y la penetró con una dura

embestida. Al instante, un tenso y sedoso calor se apoderó del demonio, una mezcla de

intensas sensaciones que hicieron que los brazos le temblaran mientras la poseía.

Kagome le envolvió la cintura con las piernas y lo montó con una avidez que nunca

antes había conocido. Bankotsu había estado con infinidad de mujeres en su vida,

mujeres que se tomaban el sexo como un deporte, pero ella... ella había hecho que su

mundo se tambalease. Se movía contra él como si tuviera algo que demostrar, y de

pronto se encontró debajo de ella, apresado entre sus tersos muslos.

El pulso de Kagome palpitó en su garganta al tiempo que Bankotsu la sentía

contraerse alrededor de su grueso miembro. A punto de perder el control, el demonio

empujó hacia arriba las caderas de una forma tan brutal que hizo que las rodillas de la

joven se separaran de la cama. Con una mano, la abrió un poco más y usó el pulgar

para acariciar su palpitante clítoris.

—¡Córrete! —la instó entre jadeos, como si con ordenárselo pudiera hacerla llegar

al clímax.

—Eso es lo que quiero, ¡Dios!, eso es lo que quiero...

Kagome incrementó el ritmo, deslizándose a lo largo de su polla con tal intensidad

que el sonido del golpeteo de carne húmeda contra carne húmeda estuvo a punto de

ahogar la confusa y fugaz voz en la cabeza de Bankotsu que le decía que usase el

cuchillo.

Sobre sí mismo.

Usarlo para extraer unas pocas y preciadas gotas de sangre que la vincularan a él.

Si Kagome le perteneciese...

¿Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando? El s'genesis debería venir con una etiqueta

de advertencia.

—¡No puedo! —exclamó Kagome, frustrada, enfriándole ligeramente la sangre. Una

lágrima rodó por su mejilla y maldijo por no poder limpiársela. Se estremecía sin

control por su necesidad de liberarse y apretaba la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que sus

labios palidecieron.

Bankotsu le agarró las caderas con ambas manos y la sujetó contra sí.

—Tócate. Córrete para mí.

Kagome metió los dedos entre ambos cuerpos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás al

tiempo que se acariciaba el clítoris. Los músculos de su abdomen se tensaron, y sus

pechos, sonrosados y duros por la excitación, se balancearon sensualmente mientras le

montaba. Ver cómo le cabalgaba y se daba placer a sí misma fue suficiente para llevar a

Bankotsu al borde del abismo. Intentando no eyacular, el demonio se mordió los labios

hasta que notó el sabor de la sangre.

—¡No va a funcionar, no va a funcionar! —Kagome negó enérgicamente con la

cabeza y el pelo le cubrió la cara—. ¡Maldita sea!

Aquella mujer era un misterio. Y el que pudiera ser tan fuerte, tan peligrosa, pero

al mismo tiempo tan vulnerable en formas que ni esperaba ni podía comprender, era

un hermoso y absoluto enigma para Bankotsu.

—Haré que te corras —prometió.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, invirtió las posiciones al tiempo que salía de ella

con rapidez. Se agarró la polla con la mano y empezó a moverla de arriba abajo,

imaginándose que era Kagome la que apretaba su dura longitud. Los demonios seminus

no podían llegar al orgasmo con la masturbación, haciendo que fuera necesario que

mantuvieran relaciones sexuales con hembras para poder aliviar sus intensos y

constantes anhelos sexuales, pero podía acercarse lo suficiente para que la joven

asumiese el control. La resbaladiza humedad de la guardiana le había lubricado a la

perfección, y media docena de sacudidas bastaron para hacerle caminar entre el cielo y

el infierno.

—Acaríciate con una mano —jadeó Bankotsu—, y tócame con la otra.

Ella obedeció y, en el momento en que cerró el puño sobre su pene, Bankotsu se

corrió. Sus muslos se estremecieron mientras derramaba intensos chorros de semen

sobre el sexo de la joven, cubriendo su temblorosa carne, sus henchidos labios y su

anhelante clítoris.

—¡Oh! —Pequeños gemidos escaparon de la garganta de Kagome, que echó la

cabeza hacia atrás y elevó las caderas hacia él.

Joder! Era preciosa. El cabello agitándose sobre la almohada como una cascada

de fuego, la piel perlada de sudor, los músculos en tensión... No intentó volver a

penetrarla, sólo esperó. Su respiración aún no se había normalizado cuando vio que

ella se aproximaba al orgasmo. Ahora Kagome ya no necesitaba que la tocara para

alcanzar el clímax. El semen de Bankotsu era demasiado poderoso, un afrodisíaco en sí

mismo.

—Eso es —susurró él—. Deja que suceda.

La joven alzó la mirada hacia Bankotsu como si hubiera recordado que seguía en el

dormitorio. Se le escapó un sollozo y sus ojos se tornaron salvajes. Un grito de

frustración rasgó el aire y aparentemente también las finas paredes, porque alguien al

otro lado de ellas golpeó el muro y soltó repugnantes maldiciones sobre los hábitos

sexuales de Kagome, lo que hizo que Bankotsu quisiera destrozar el tabique y arrancarle la

garganta al inoportuno vecino.

Un nuevo sollozo estremeció el cuerpo femenino. ¿Qué demonios? Bankotsu la

miró con el ceño fruncido. Ninguna mujer podía resistirse al afrodisíaco que contenía

su semen... a no ser que la especie a la que pertenecía el padre de la joven poseyera

alguna clase de inmunidad innata, algo de lo que nunca antes había oído hablar.

Algo iba mal. Muy mal.

Kagome se retorció y juntó los muslos con fuerza. Su cuerpo era como un polvorín,

listo para explotar, pero incapaz de hacerlo. Se sintió como si la estuvieran lamiendo,

acariciando y llevándola al borde el éxtasis, hasta que la necesidad de hallar alivio se

convirtió en un atroz martirio.

—¡Por favor, haz que pare!

Tembló salvajemente encima de la cama y siguió suplicando de forma humillante

hasta que sintió que Bankotsu le deslizaba un frío paño húmedo entre las piernas para

eliminar cualquier rastro de fluidos.

—Lo siento, Kagome... No sabes cuánto lo siento —susurró arrodillándose a su

lado. Sus gentiles cuidados eran lo más íntimo que alguien hubiera hecho por ella

jamás—. No lo entiendo —farfulló—. Esto no debería haber ocurrido.

No, nada de aquello tenía que haber sucedido, pero ella no tuvo la suficiente

energía para expresarlo en palabras.

Cuando por fin cesó la lujuria, Kag se quedó laxa, temblorosa, casi incapaz de

moverse. Se estremeció de nuevo y tuvo la sensación de que su piel estaba ardiendo,

pero al menos había desaparecido la enloquecedora excitación que se había apoderado

de ella.

Al igual que le había sucedido con los encuentros sexuales que había tenido con

otros hombres, tampoco aquella vez había conseguido llegar al clímax, aunque nunca

antes había estado tan cerca de lograrlo. Pero, fuera lo que fuese lo que le hizo Hellboy

cuando salió de su cuerpo y liberó su potente...

¡Dios mío!

—Tú... Tú... —Se sentó en la cama con la cabeza dándole vueltas—. Eres un

íncubo, ¿no es cierto?

Bankotsu apretó la mandíbula y la atravesó con una mirada inescrutable.

—Sí. De una extraña especie.

Aquello explicaba lo anormal de la atracción y afinidad que Kagome sentía hacia él.

Los íncubos eran criaturas muy poderosas que podían utilizar el sexo para diversos

fines: alimentarse de la energía de su víctima hasta que ésta moría, robar sus almas

mientras mantenían relaciones o engendrar a su descendencia.

Se le revolvió el estómago.

—¿Qué me has hecho? ¿Has absorbido mi energía? Te juro que si me has dejado

embarazada...

—No te preocupes. No puedo fecundar a nadie hasta que haya completado mi

s'genesis. Y además, las humanas podéis estar tranquilas, sólo tienen que temerme los

demonios hembra.

—¿Otros seminus?

—No hay hembras entre los de mi clase —dijo arrojando el paño húmedo al cesto

que había al lado de la cama. Ya lo tiraría ella después a la basura. O puede que lo

quemase—. Tenemos que fecundar a otras especies. Los descendientes son siempre

machos, demonios seminus de sangre pura, aunque cada individuo comparte algunos

rasgos secundarios de la línea materna.

Temblando, Kagome se cubrió con la sábana. La forma en que él la miraba hacía que

se sintiera como un conejillo de indias.

—¿Como cuáles?

Bankotsu se encogió de hombros.

—Miroku puede pasar desapercibido entre las sombras, transformándose en una

de ellas. Inuyasha posee una velocidad extraordinaria y necesita ingerir sangre para

poder sobrevivir. En cuanto a mí... se puede decir que tengo un gran sentido del juego

limpio del que mis hermanos carecen.

—¿Y por qué no procrear con humanas? —Kag no podía creerse que le estuviera

haciendo esa pregunta, como si se estuvieran tomando unas cervezas y unos

cacahuetes. Pero, al fin y al cabo, cuanto más supiera sobre ellos, antes podría matarlos.

—Reproducirse con humanas da como resultado cambions. Híbridos estériles.

Tenemos que emparejarnos con otros demonios para evitar la extinción de nuestra

especie.

—Y a esos otros demonios... ¿no les importa daros descendencia?

La cama crujió y se hundió bajo el considerable peso de Bankotsu cuando se estiró

a su lado en una incómoda intimidad como si fueran amantes. Amantes de verdad y no

la jodida pareja con más diferencias de toda la historia. El lobo y el conejo. El

depredador y la presa.

No, se dijo a sí mismo. No podía subestimarla. Ambos eran predadores.

—Claro que les importa. Y ésa es la razón por la que, cuando completamos

nuestro s'genesis, poseemos la habilidad de transformarnos en machos de cualquier

especie.

—Así que sois parásitos que embaucáis a las hembras para que mantengan

relaciones sexuales con vosotros.

—Básicamente. Esas hembras no tienen ni idea de con qué se han acostado.

—¿Y qué pasa cuando el hijo entra en escena y no se parece en nada a mami? —

Ahora su interrogatorio no tenía nada que ver con el trabajo. Quería satisfacer su

curiosidad. Encontraba interesante que los demonios se engañasen entre sí como lo

hacían con los humanos.

—A la mayor parte de los descendientes de los seminus se los abandona, mata o

devora a las pocas horas de su nacimiento. —Kagome hubiera jurado que, por un

momento, Bankotsu pareció cabizbajo, aunque su expresión se endureció de nuevo a los

pocos instantes—. Menos del diez por ciento llegan a la edad adulta.

Ella se estremeció.

—Entonces, ¿es por eso por lo que muchos de los hermanos de los que hablabais

están muertos?

—Casi todos.

—¿Y qué fue del que sobrevivió al s'genesis? ¿Qué le pasó?

—No tuvo la oportunidad de morir por causas naturales, como por ejemplo a

consecuencia de la furia de machos de otras especies buscando venganza por la

seducción de sus hembras. A Shippo lo asesinó la Égida.

¡Maldición! Tenía que haberlo visto venir.

—Yo, eh...

—No —susurró él—. No digas que lo sientes, porque no es así.

Kagome no estaba muy segura de haber querido ofrecerle sus condolencias, pero se

alegró de no haberlo hecho. Cuando le habló de su madre, si Bankotsu le hubiera dado el

pésame, le hubiera pegado un tiro. Quizá un cambio de tema justo en ese momento

sería una buena idea.

—Tu hermano dijo que no os criasteis juntos... así que, ¿sabéis más o menos

cuántos hermanos tenéis?

—Podemos percibir su presencia. Nos percatamos de cada nacimiento; estamos

unidos mientras viven y los sentimos cuando mueren. —Apartó la mirada—. Cada

muerte deja un vacío.

A su pesar, Kagome se sintió conmovida. La defunción de su madre había dejado

un hueco en su vida y la reciente muerte de Janet lo había profundizado aún más.

Había conocido a niños de acogida a los que habían golpeado hasta morir, chicos de la

calle que habían fallecido por sobredosis, guardianes a los que habían destrozado, pero

nunca se había permitido sentir pena por ellos. No hasta Asagi. Tal vez no hubieran

sido amigas, pero la otra guardiana había muerto por su culpa.

—¿Llegaste a conocer a tu padre? ¿A tu auténtico padre? —inquirió impulsada

por su necesidad de saber.

—Lo mataron cuando tenía dos años, poco después de que naciera Inuyasha.

Kag no quiso seguir preguntando, temerosa de que la Égida también fuera la

responsable de aquella muerte.

—Fueron los vampiros, en venganza por lo que le hizo a la madre de Inuyasha —le

aclaró Bankotsu rompiendo el silencio.

Esta vez sí quería preguntarle, pero la mente de la joven había empezado a

divagar haciendo cálculos. Bankotsu había dicho que tenía unos cuarenta hermanos,

veinte nacidos antes que él. Así que si su padre murió cuando tenía dos, otros veinte

más nacieron en el período comprendido entre su nacimiento y su segundo año de

vida.

—Parece que los de tu especie sois bastante prolíficos.

El demonio se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza.

—Exacto. Por eso, una vez que completamos el s'genesis, a menos que nos

hayamos unido a una compañera, estamos poseídos por la necesidad de seducir y

fecundar a tantas hembras como nos sea posible. —Su voz cambió, se volvió más

grave, como odiase todo aquello—. Es en lo único en lo que podemos pensar. Y, pese a

todo, seguimos enfrentándonos a la extinción.

—Eso sería una pena.

Bankotsu fijó la mirada en ella con tal intensidad que Kagome tragó aire de forma

entrecortada.

—Ten cuidado, pequeña asesina. El destino puede joderte de muchas formas.

Incorporándose, bajó las piernas fuera de la cama y empezó a abrocharse los

pantalones. Los músculos de su espalda y sus brazos se contrajeron, y la joven ni

siquiera pudo apartar los ojos de él mientras metía la mano debajo de la cama para

alcanzar su barra de acero. Tenía una mochila lleno de armas realmente originales,

pero nada podía compararse a la increíble sensación de tener una pieza de duro metal

entre las manos.

Bankotsu era un espécimen hermoso, realmente hermoso. Por lo cual, lo que estaba

a punto de hacer le resultaba mucho más difícil de lo habitual.

Con rapidez, alzó la barra y le golpeó en el cráneo. Sonó un fuerte chasquido y el

demonio se desplomó en el suelo.

—Pues fíjate cómo te ha jodido hoy el destino, Hellboy. —Le miró fijamente, casi

sintiendo lástima por él, aunque se deshizo a toda prisa de ese estúpido sentimiento y

lo catalogó como una de esas confusas sensaciones que tenía cuando estaba cerca del

orgasmo.

Kikyo irrumpió en la casa de sus padres en la zona noroeste de Manhattan,

esperando que la llamada que había recibido no fuera más que una broma. El jarrón

roto con las orquídeas premiadas de su madre y la sangre en el suelo de la salita de

estar le indicaron lo contrario.

—Hijos de puta —susurró a nadie en particular, aunque la mayor parte de su

enfado iba dirigido contra sí misma.

Si se hubiera tomado en serio la amenaza. Si no hubiera contestado al teléfono la

primera vez que aquellos bastardos le pidieron que trabajase para ellos. Si les hubiera

dicho que sí cuando llamaron tres días después. Si...

Daba lo mismo. El daño ya estaba hecho.

Pero si todo daba igual, ¿por qué no dejaba de darle vueltas a la segunda

llamada, la que le habían hecho hacía dos semanas?

—Dime, Kikyo, ¿cuál es tu respuesta?

Ella miró en dirección a sus padres, que en ese momento estaban atendiendo a sus

invitados en el jardín trasero de la casa. Todos los años celebraban en aquellas fechas una

barbacoa en la que reunían a la mayoría del personal clínico con el que trabajaban.

Los padres de Kikyo eran demonios sensor y pertenecían a la especie de los ter'taceo, lo

que significaba que podían vivir y trabajar en el mundo de los humanos sin que nadie se

percatara de su auténtica naturales. Sin embargo, la vida en la superficie de la tierra conllevaba

un precio muy alto. Cada seis meses se veían obligados a regresar al Sheoul, el reino de los

demonios, y soportar un doloroso ritual de regeneración de dos semanas de duración.

—Tu oferta es inaceptable —dijo la interna en voz baja—. No hay dinero suficiente para

pagar lo que quieres que haga.

—Te ruego encarecidamente que reconsideres tu postura.

—Nunca.

—Nunca digas nunca, doctora.

Escuchó una risa demente al otro lado de la línea, y luego el muy bastardo colgó el

teléfono y la dejó temblando y sintiéndose completamente enferma.

—Kikyo, querida, no tienes buen aspecto.

Sobresaltándose por las palabras de su madre, Kikyo lanzó un grito y se dio la vuelta.

—No es nada. Temas de trabajo.

—Sí, debe ser eso. —Su madre, cuyo nombre entre los humanos era Hitomi, puso en la

mano de Kikyo el combinado de margarita que llevaba—. Parece que te hace más falta que a mí.

La joven se bebió el cóctel prácticamente de un trago, aunque no solía tomar

alcohol. Las bebidas alcohólicas anulaban los efectos del hechizo de protección que se

había tatuado en el cuerpo para poder controlar a su mitad demonio. No había vuelto a

beber desde el día de la fiesta, pero en ese momento, mientras trataba de averiguar qué

había pasado en la casa de sus padres, y esperando encontrarlos allí a pesar de los

restos de sangre que evidenciaban lo contrario, tuvo el impulso de forzar el mueble bar

y arrasar con todo su contenido. En ese preciso instante, dejar salir al demonio que

llevaba dentro no le pareció tan mala idea.

Dejó su antigua habitación para el final, el dormitorio que sus padres habían

conservado en el mismo estado en el que ella lo había dejado cuando se mudó, hacía ya

cinco años, para estudiar en la facultad de medicina. Había ingresado en la

Universidad dos años antes de la edad habitual, gracias, sobre todo, al estricto profesor

particular que había tenido durante el instituto.

Sus padres siempre esperaron que volviera a casa después de su graduación,

como hacían casi todos los demonios sensor hasta que sus ascendientes les buscaban

una buena pareja a la que unirse. Pero Kikyo no era una sensor, y a pesar de que adoraba

a la familia que la había adoptado en lugar de deshacerse de ella cuando era una niña,

necesitaba tener su propio espacio, descubrir quién era y encontrar su lugar en este

mundo. Y, por otro lado, tampoco le apetecía en lo más mínimo tener que soportar una

unión concertada.

Su cuarto, decorado en tonos negros, carmesíes y azules, había vuelto loca a su

madre, y precisamente ésa la razón que impulsó a Kikyo a pintarlo así. Siendo una

rebelde nata, era más que probable que a lo largo de sus veinticuatro años de vida sus

padres se hubieran arrepentido de su decisión de criarla como si fuera propia. Pero, a

pesar de todo, la querían muchísimo, y a ella no le cabía ninguna duda de la sinceridad

de ese sentimiento. Su madre nunca permitió que se fuera a la cama sin un abrazo de

buenas noches, y su padre siempre reservaba el tercer sábado de cada mes para llevarla

a algún lugar especial. Sabiendo lo mucho que ella necesitaba integrarse, le habían

proporcionado una niñez humana lo más normal posible que incluía visitas a la iglesia,

noches fuera de casa y campamentos. Y si no fuera por el sótano cerrado a cal y canto,

Kikyo casi hubiera podido fingir que tanto sus padres como ella eran humanos.

Aunque no esperaba encontrar nada que la ayudase en su búsqueda, Kikyo

inspeccionó el dormitorio. No halló nada, así que ya era oficial: aquellos cabrones de

los ghouls se habían llevado a sus padres. Se dirigió hacia la puerta con determinación,

pero algo le hizo vacilar al llegar al tocador.

No.

Sí, tenía que hacerlo. Lo había pospuesto durante demasiado tiempo.

Con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad, abrió el primer cajón y hurgó a

tientas dentro de él hasta que tocó con los dedos el fino álbum de fotos que estaba

pegado en la parte superior. Temblando, lo despegó y casi lo dejó caer.

Estuvo tentada de no abrirlo. Lo sentía más pesado de lo que en realidad era,

como si a su peso habitual le hubieran añadido el del fantasma de los recuerdos que

tendrían que haber estado allí, pero que nunca llegaron a suceder.

Dios, se estaba comportando como la reina del drama.

Furiosa consigo misma, abrió el álbum y hojeó las dos docenas de fotos que

contenían imágenes de personas que no sabían que estaban siendo fotografiadas y que

habían sido tomadas a una cierta distancia.

Fotos de Kagome Higurashi y de la ya fallecida madre de la guardiana.

Linitha-chan*

* * *

><p>chachachachannnnn que pasara? Sigan leyendo para averiguarlo<p>

Muchas gracias a

**rogue85**

**Aidee Gv**

**yuli**

** 13**

_por ser tan geniales y dejarme un review. Los quiero mucho. Les digo, ni yo se que va a pasar, no he leido este libro pero parece ser muy prometedor ñ-ñ _

_Buenas noches. Que descansen sueñen lindo_

_Saluditos :*_


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: La historia asi como los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son obra de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y yo los traigo con ustedes para darles a conocer mi amor por los libros. Espero que sea de su agrado y que me dejen muchos reviews :)**

Lemon y lenguaje obsceno- no soy responsable de posibles traumas asi que.. disfruten la lectura ñ-ñ

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oscura Tentación <em>**

**_Capitulo 8_**

Kagome tardó alrededor de tres minutos en esposar a Bankotsu a la cama, y aunque

se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de matarle, se convenció de que el íncubo le sería más

útil a la Égida vivo que muerto, o al menos eso es lo que se dijo a sí misma. Cualquier

excusa era buena con tal de evitar pensar en el hecho de que él le había salvado la vida

y que estaba en deuda con aquel seminus.

Después se duchó, se puso unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta de

tirantes, y comprobó la respiración y los cierres de las esposas de Bankotsu una vez más.

Le colocó boca arriba, con las piernas y brazos extendidos para que estuviera lo más

cómodo posible.

Sin poder resistirse, lo miró fijamente y cayó presa una vez más de su increíble

atractivo. Cuando estaba despierto y podía darse cuenta de lo que ella hacía, Kagome no

se había atrevido a mirarlo demasiado. Pero ahora podía tomarse un momento para

admirar ese cuerpo tan perfecto que sólo podía compararse al de un atleta.

Gruesos músculos formaban sendos valles a través del desnudo pecho

masculino, descendiendo hasta los marcados abdominales que hablaban de largas

sesiones de gimnasio. Su extraño colgante, similar al símbolo del caduceo, se había

deslizado hacia un lado y ahora apuntaba a una delgada y casi imperceptible cicatriz

en el hombro del demonio. Cuando Kagome se inclinó para verla mejor bajo la

inmejorable luz que se filtraba por la ventana, pudo apreciar que había más, pero eran

tan tenues que dudaba que alguien pudiera vislumbrarlas mejor.

¡Vaya!, parecía como si hubiera recibido miles de cortes con una hoja de papel.

Con timidez, pasó uno de sus dedos a lo largo del hombro y por la zona superior del

brazo derecho del demonio, siguiendo el sendero de los tatuajes tribales y acariciando

el fibroso músculo y las marcadas venas. Bankotsu había usado ese brazo para abrazarla.

Envolverla. Sostenerla. Nadie la había abrazado jamás, al menos no desde que su

madre murió.

Soltó una maldición.

Reprendiéndose a sí misma por dejar que sus pensamientos la llevasen en una

dirección que no le iba a aportar absolutamente nada, salió corriendo del apartamento.

La temperatura había caído en picado. Al parecer la primavera llegaría tarde

aquel año, pero no se molestó en perder el tiempo regresando a por una chaqueta. A

ser posible, quería estar de vuelta antes de que Hellboy se despertase.

Cogió dos trenes y un autobús, y cuarenta y cinco minutos después estaba a cinco

manzanas al sur del cuartel general de la Égida.

El centro de operaciones estaba situado en las afueras de los suburbios de la

ciudad, en una gran casa de tres pisos donde los dos regentes, un matrimonio que

ostentaba el liderazgo de la organización en Nueva York, vivían y acogían a docenas

de guardianes. Los vecinos más próximos estaban a casi un kilómetro de distancia,

pero el procedimiento estándar requería la existencia de un acceso al cuartel por la

retaguardia, que en este caso se trataba de una entrada secreta oculta entre un pequeño

bosque a unos cuatrocientos metros de la sede central. Un túnel subterráneo llevó a

Kagome hasta un cerrado y arbolado patio en el que dos guardianes estaban ocupados

realizando prácticas de tiro con ballesta. Puede que Sota no fuera capaz de acertar en el

blanco ni a dos centímetros de distancia, pero el vampiro de paja con el que entrenaban

no tenía la más mínima oportunidad contra Hakudoshi, un guardián recientemente

transferido desde la célula de Londres. Otro cazador, Renkotsu, estaba jugueteando con

algo que tenía en la mano.

El ruido de una explosión hizo vibrar los tímpanos de la joven justo antes de que

los restos de un cuerpo de plástico volaran por los aires emitiendo un estrepitoso

silbido. Kagome consiguió agacharse justo a tiempo de poder evitar que un pie en llamas

le golpeara en la cabeza.

Cerca de la casa de invitados, que hacía las veces de residencia de nueve

guardianes varones, ardían los restos de un maniquí.

La joven se llevó las manos a las caderas y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo?

Renkotsu sonrió abiertamente.

—Estoy probando un nuevo explosivo que es inodoro y prácticamente invisible.

Es muy eficaz. Funciona por transmisión eléctrica.

—Seguro que ha sido idea de Soten —dijo Kagome.

Renkotsu asintió. Soten era la encargada del área de la célula relacionada con la

magia. Sin embargo, dado que sus talentos especiales se desarrollaban

fundamentalmente en el campo de la electrónica, habían tenido que adaptarse a las

nuevas tecnologías.

—Precisamente acabamos de volar un maniquí con un reproductor de MP3.

—¿Y para qué nos hace falta un explosivo de ese tipo?

—Para el caso de que alguna vez nos encontremos en una situación de la que no

podamos salir. —Se encogió de hombros—. Con esto conseguiríamos llevarnos con

nosotros a un montón de escoria. Y como puedes ver podemos detonarlo por control

remoto.

Kagome hizo una mueca. Sonaba demasiado suicida para su gusto.

—Llámame antigua, pero prefiero caer con una espada en la mano.

Sin más, se encaminó hacia las escaleras traseras y entró en la casa sin llamar. El

sonido de diferentes risas le llegó de inmediato, seguramente debido a la camaradería

que reinaba en aquel lugar en todo momento. Un extraño que llegase allí por primera

vez sólo vería a un disciplinado y alegre grupo de adolescentes y jóvenes viviendo en

armonía en una residencia muy bien cuidada, pero Kagome pertenecía a ese lugar y sabía

lo que de verdad sucedía entre esas cuatro paredes. Todos y cada uno de ellos podían

transformarse en letales guerreros en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Como era costumbre, alguien estaba cocinando. Ayame, a la que le habían puesto el

cariñoso apodo de June Cleaver, la perfecta ama de casa de una de las series televisivas

de mayor éxito de los cincuenta en Estados Unidos, les había enseñado a todos a

cocinar y asignado los turnos en que cada uno de ellos debía hacerlo para asegurarse

de que en la mesa siempre hubiera comida sana disponible. Y en ese momento, el

delicioso aroma de un bizcocho de plátano estuvo a punto de hacer que Kagome se

desviase de su camino y se fuera directa a la cocina. En vez de eso, terminó

atravesando el salón, que era más grande que todo su apartamento. Cuatro guardianes

dejaron de prestar atención al video juego con el que se estaban entreteniendo, y uno

de ellos, una chica bastante nerviosa de dieciocho años llamada Rosa, se puso de pie al

instante.

—¡Kagome! Ayame y Koga estaban muy preocupados.

Kag pasó junto a la televisión, ignorando las miradas curiosas de las que era

objeto.

—¿Dónde están?

—Creo que en la biblioteca. —Rosa empezó a seguirla—. ¿Dónde está Asagi?

—Muerta.

Kagome se imaginó que terminaría sintiéndose mal por el poco tacto empleado,

pero aquella respuesta tan directa tuvo el efecto deseado; Rosa, de la impresión,

trastabilló en el pasillo, dándole la oportunidad a Kagome de acelerar el paso y evitar las

posibles preguntas. Bajó las escaleras hasta el enorme sótano, el cual, antes de que se

convirtiera en guardiana, había pasado de ser un pequeño cuarto a medio construir a

un completo complejo subterráneo dividido en varias estancias, con su propio sistema

de seguridad y túneles de escape. Si la casa sufría un ataque, los guardianes podrían

esconderse allí de forma indefinida y usar las dos salidas que tenía.

Dos guardianes estaban luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con los pies descalzos en la

iluminada área de entrenamiento, y otros dos más levantaban pesas cerca del muro de

piedra. Kag cruzó apresuradamente la estancia, dejó atrás el oscuro laboratorio, que

excepto por las místicas reliquias, armas y artefactos mágicos, estaba vacío, y llegó

hasta la puerta de la biblioteca.

La abrió sin pensárselo dos veces, pero inmediatamente deseó no haberlo hecho.

Dentro de la habitación, Koga tenía a su esposa doblaba contra el brazo del sofá.

Estaba penetrándola por detrás, con los vaqueros a medio bajar y arremolinados en

torno a los musculosos muslos, y empleaba uno de sus dedos en acariciar el sensible

clítoris de la regente. Por su parte, Ayame gemía de placer y sus uñas se clavaban en unos

cojines en los que Kagome nunca más volvería a sentarse.

Despacio y sin hacer ruido, cerró la puerta y se dejó caer contra la pared

esperando a que terminaran. Los sonidos de la pareja haciendo el amor la hicieron

estremecerse, y no pudo evitar recordar lo que había ocurrido entre ella y Bankotsu en

su apartamento, aunque, en realidad, su interludio con el íncubo no tenía nada que ver

con hacer el amor.

No, el acto que habían compartido había sido algo carnal y rudo, puro sexo

producto de la ira, las hormonas y una maquiavélica magia. Porque lo que Kagome sentía

cuando estaba cerca de él tenía que obedecer a algún encantamiento típico de los

íncubos. En ese momento podía quedarse allí sentada y sentir incluso el deseo de

matarlo, pero lo cierto era que cuando el demonio la tocaba, más que eso, cuando la

miraba, caía irremediablemente bajo los efectos de su hechizo.

Era cierto que el íncubo posiblemente fuera el médico más viril y atractivo que

hubiera sobre la faz de la tierra, pero el recuerdo de su madre retorciéndose de dolor

bajo los brazos del demonio que la violó y asesinó, la hizo sentir como si la estuvieran

golpeando con un martillo en el cerebro. Llena de angustia, se cubrió los ojos con las

palmas de las manos al tiempo que movía la cabeza para alejar los malos recuerdos. Y

aunque consiguió lo que quería, inmediatamente después le vino a la memoria la

imagen de Bankotsu y ella yaciendo desnudos.

Basta. Podía tratar de convencerse a sí misma de que todavía estaba bajo la

influencia del hechizo del íncubo, pero a una parte de ella, la diminuta parte que había

estado más cerca de alcanzar el clímax con ese demonio que con cualquier otro

hombre, no le importaba averiguar el porqué seguía pensando en él. De todos modos,

lo que sacaba en claro de todo aquello era que necesitaba ser más fuerte.

Y que Bankotsu tenía que morir.

Cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió, apareció Koga con una de sus

devastadoras sonrisas, aunque sus ojos azules se oscurecieron de preocupación al ver a

Kag. Muy pocas cosas conseguían pasarle desapercibidas al regente y siempre parecía

evaluar cualquier situación en menos de diez segundos. Antes de conocer a Bankotsu,

Kagome siempre había pensado que Koga era el hombre más espectacular que jamás

hubiera visto.

—Lo siento —se excusó el regente usando un tono de voz ronco producto de una

mezcla entre la aspereza producida al gritar en un campo de batalla y el momento

posterior al sexo—. A veces nos olvidamos de cerrar las puertas.

¿A veces? Ayame confesó a los guardianes en una ocasión que cuando ella y Koga

empezaban a acariciarse las cosas se ponían tan calientes que en algún que otro

momento se les había ido de las manos y habían comenzado a mantener relaciones

sexuales a pesar de que todavía había gente a su alrededor. Sólo cuando terminaban y

se encontraban solos, se daban cuenta de lo que habían hecho y cómo les había dado la

sensación de que no existía en el mundo nadie más que ellos dos.

Kag no podía imaginarse a sí misma compartiendo con alguien un vínculo de esa

naturaleza. Sobre todo no con alguien como Bankotsu, del que ni siquiera estaba segura

de que se le pudiera considerar como alguien, sino más bien como algo.

Koga sostuvo la puerta abierta y le hizo una seña para que entrara.

—¿Dónde has estado? ¿Y Asagi?

Kag sintió de pronto que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, amenazando con

derramarse. Todos los días morían guardianes; sin embargo, la culpa por la muerte de

Asagi no dejaba de atormentarla. Si hubiera confesado meses atrás los extraños

síntomas que estaba padeciendo. Si hubiera evitado salir a patrullar las calles. Si, si,

si…

Aquella autoflagelación carecía de sentido, pero era un rasgo típico de su familia,

una adicción tan poderosa como cualquier otra. Cuando la madre de Kagome conseguía

estar limpia, se castigaba a diario por las cosas que había hecho bajo el efecto de las

drogas. Y el daño que se producía a sí misma era tan perjudicial como las sustancias de

las que era esclava.

Kagome se dejó caer en una de las dos mullidas sillas que había en la estancia,

alegrándose de poder dar cierto alivio a sus temblorosas piernas.

—Asagi y yo nos tropezamos con algunos problemas.

Ayame se acercó de inmediato a ella y se arrodilló a su lado.

—Cuéntanos —dijo con dulzura. La reconfortante y maternal presencia de la

regente contrastaba con la guerrera que llevaba dentro, capaz de exterminar a un nido

de víboras del tamaño de un hombre con solo un hacha.

No cabía duda de que el apodo de June Cleaver tenía su razón de ser.

Koga se pasó una mano por el pelo castaño oscuro que siempre llevaba peinado

en punta y cuyo corte, por lo que Kagome había visto en fotos, no había cambiado desde

sus días en el ejército.

—Está muerta, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Maldita sea. —El regente se hundió en el sofá de forma poco elegante, con las

piernas abiertas y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, observando el ventilador del techo que

giraba lentamente—. ¿Dónde? Tenemos que recuperar lo que podamos de ella.

—Entramos en las cloacas por el acceso de Aspen. Asagi está unas manzanas más

al norte.

El estómago de la joven se contrajo. Los guardianes posiblemente no encontraran

nada. Era más que probable que ya se hubieran llevado el cuerpo de Asagi, o que lo

hubieran devorado. Los guerreros de la Égida sabían y aceptaban los riesgos que

corrían si morían en territorio enemigo, pero los supervivientes eran los que más

sufrían la pérdida de un compañero.

—Hicimos salir a dos cruentus que estaban teniendo sexo detrás de un

contenedor. Matamos a la hembra, pero el macho consiguió escapar. Le perseguimos

hasta lo que debía ser la guarida de un demonio croucher y el cruentus consiguió

tendernos una emboscada.

Ayame y Koga intercambiaron una mirada. No hacía falta ser adivino para

imaginarse lo que estaban pensando. Un cruentus por sí solo no debería haber sido

capaz de acabar con dos expertas luchadoras. Pero Kag no iba a mencionarles que

había perdido la movilidad del lado derecho de su cuerpo durante la batalla. Era cierto

que la Égida tenía sus propios doctores, y que Koga, como antiguo médico militar, se

encargaba de realizar la mayor parte de los chequeos y consultas. A pesar de eso, en el

fondo de su corazón Kagome sabía que debía mantener en secreto los extraños síntomas

que estaba padeciendo, ya que si alguna vez llegaban a conocerse, la podrían sacar de

las calles y relegarla al aburrido papeleo. O peor aún, expulsarla de la Égida.

Era la única familia que había conocido y no la perdería. No podía perderla. Un

ex guardián sin perspectivas de encontrar trabajo y sin las armas y protección de la

Égida, tenía los días contados. No, Kagome se guardaría para sí sus problemas y

continuaría cazando, pero de ahora en adelante lo haría sola. De ninguna manera

volvería a poner en riesgo la vida de otro compañero.

—No estoy segura de cómo pasó todo —dijo la joven—, pero sí sé que la vi

morir. Después, el cruentus me atacó. Y eso es todo lo que recuerdo hasta que me

desperté en el hospital.

—¿Hospital? —Koga se echó hacia delante con brusquedad—. ¿Qué hospital?

Nos hubiéramos enterado.

Ayame se puso de pie y un aire gélido pareció inundar la habitación.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Kag? No tienes mal aspecto.

Al fin había llegado el momento que Kagome tanto temía. Una pequeña dosis de

sana sospecha los mantenía a todos con vida, y aunque la joven lo entendía, la reacción

de ambos regentes le dolió en lo más profundo. Sus compañeros de la Égida eran todo

lo que tenía y se sentía segura sabiendo que servía como soldado en un equipo donde

los unos confiaban en los otros, donde todo el mundo dejaba de lado sus diferencias

personales en el momento de entrar en combate. Era cierto que podían existir rencillas

entre ellos, pero al fin y al cabo eran humanos, y eso era lo único que importaba a la

hora de enfrentarse a los demonios.

En ese preciso momento la burbuja en la que había estado viviendo empezó a

resquebrajarse. Un escalofrío recorrió sus venas, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se

sintió insegura.

Lentamente Kagome se levantó la camiseta, revelando las heridas que ya habían

cicatrizado y la única que aún continuaba supurando.

—Era un hospital para demonios.

Ayame y Koga apenas comentaron nada mientras Kagome les contaba lo que sabía

del Hospital del Inframundo.

Por supuesto, omitió la parte en la que se había acostado con un demonio.

Dos veces.

Y una molesta sensación de... no sabía cómo explicarlo, le indicó que, por ahora,

era mejor que tampoco dijera nada sobre el demonio que tenía esposado a la cama y

cuyo enorme cuerpo hacía que el lugar en el que dormía pareciera diminuto.

—Justo lo que necesitamos —masculló Koga, levantándose del sofá—,

demonios curándose las heridas que nosotros les infligimos. Infiltrándose en nuestras

universidades. Aprendiéndolo todo sobre nuestra anatomía y debilidades.

—Tenemos que destruirlo. —Ayame se estaba paseando de un lado a otro por el

suelo de madera de la habitación con tanta impaciencia que Kagome creyó que de un

momento a otro empezaría a salir serrín—. Podemos pedirle ayuda al Sigil. No

ignorarán algo así. Incluso puede que el gobierno decida colaborar con nosotros.

El gobierno podría ayudarles de forma indirecta, por supuesto. Por lo que Kagome

sabía, varios altos cargos de la Administración Pública conocían la amenaza que el

Inframundo representaba para los humanos y trabajaban codo con codo con el Sigil, el

Consejo de doce miembros que gobernaba todas las células de la Égida. Además, en

cada ciudad había ex guardianes y simpatizantes de la Égida que ocupaban distintos

puestos de trabajo: médicos, policías, taxistas... y que estarían dispuestos a echarles una

mano.

—Podemos hacer un llamamiento. —Con el ceño fruncido, Koga se mesó el

cabello, reflejando con ese gesto toda la frustración que sentía. Todos conocían la

reticencia que el Sigil tenía a la hora de contestar afirmativamente a las peticiones de

ayuda, obligando a que los regentes de células cercanas se prestaran ayuda entre sí—.

Kagome, ¿podrías darnos una localización aproximada de ese hospital?

—Tal vez Nueva York, pero lo cierto es que podría estar en cualquier otro lugar,

e incluso en otro país. Utilizan un portal de desplazamiento entre nuestro mundo y el

suyo.

Koga soltó una maldición y le echó un vistazo al reloj que llevaba en la muñeca.

—Vosotras dos, trazad un plan de batalla. Yo reuniré un equipo e iré a recuperar

los restos de Asagi antes de que anochezca. —Le dio un breve beso a Ayame en los labios y

abandonó la biblioteca.

Su esposa, sin embargo, no dejaba de dar vueltas por la habitación.

—¿Cómo conseguiste salir del hospital?

Veamos, un demonio, que además es médico, me llevó al apartamento de una enfermera

vampiro. Luchamos juntos contra otros demonios y después me llevó a casa, donde tuvimos sexo

desenfrenado y charlamos como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida. Kagome era muy consciente

de que su situación dentro de la Égida era muy delicada y hasta que no tuviera la

certeza de que no la iban a llevar al Sigil para interrogarla, se guardaría los detalles

más concretos de lo ocurrido, y a Bankotsu, para sí misma.

—Convencí a uno de los médicos para que me dejase escapar.

—Y ese médico, ¿te dejó ir sin más?

Kagome luchó contra el impulso de salir corriendo de allí.

—Le dije que era una screamer y que si me mataban, mi espíritu no dejaría de

llamar a todos los guardianes hasta que dieran con el hospital y lo destrozasen. —Se

humedeció los labios secos, esperando que Ayame confiara en ella—. Ya sabes lo

estúpidos que son los demonios. Me creyó, pensando que era más seguro permitir que

me fuera a mantenerme allí y arriesgarse a que muriera.

Para alivio de Kag, Ayame asintió con la cabeza y pareció creer su historia.

—Bien pensado. Ni se imaginan lo poco usuales que son los screamer. —Se dio la

vuelta y la miró a los ojos-—. ¿Cómo se llamaba ese médico?

Kagome no pensó que el dato tuviera importancia.

—Bankotsu.

—¿Y sabes qué clase de demonio era?

De ninguna manera iba a revelarle a su regente aquel pequeño detalle. Si lo

hiciera, Ayame asumiría que un íncubo no habría desaprovechado la ocasión de usar sus

poderes con una humana más débil que él, y Kagome no podía permitirse que pensaran

que había estado en una situación tan comprometida... Aunque así hubiera sido.

Sí, sin duda la situación había sido demasiado comprometida.

—Algún tipo de engendro del diablo con apariencia humana. Además, me

facilitó un modo de ponerme en contacto con él. Supongo que intentaba ganarse mi

confianza —mintió Kagome—. Me apuesto lo que sea a que piensa que voy a darle

información.

Los brillantes ojos verdes de Ayame destellaron con más fuerza.

—Excelente. Lo has hecho muy bien, Kagome.

La puerta se abrió y Akkitoki, un curtido guardián con un extraordinario número

de muertes en su haber y un buen puñado de dientes de demonio incrustados en el

cinturón, entró con aire despreocupado.

La mirada de Kagome se cruzó con la oscura mirada de su compañero, consciente

de que su particular guerra personal nunca llegaría a su fin. Eran rivales desde hacía

mucho tiempo, antes incluso de que ninguno de los dos hubiera oído hablar de la

Égida; primero, yendo de puerta en puerta en las diferentes casas de acogida de los

servicios sociales, y después, en las duras calles donde habían vivido como ratas. Una

redada policial en uno de los sitios que los dos solían frecuentar terminó con ambos

corriendo en un callejón donde unos demonios les tendieron una emboscada.

Afortunadamente, Koga y un par de guardianes estaban allí, y el regente los llevó a

su cuartel general, reconociendo ante ellos con posterioridad que lo había hecho

porque le llamó la atención su coraje y sus habilidades para luchar.

Ella y Akkitoki juraron juntos el cargo de guardianes, pero nada cambió entre ellos.

Kagome no confiaba en nadie, y mucho menos en él.

—Te estás volviendo descuidado —dijo la joven, fijándose en las dos punciones

idénticas que tenía en la garganta—, has conseguido que te jodan.

Como a mí, y encima por un demonio.

Akkitoki levantó la mano, cerró el puño y le enseñó el dedo corazón, aquél en el

que llevaba su resplandeciente anillo de la Égida. El arrogante bastardo era el único de

ellos que no se molestaba en esconder el escudo de la organización en la joya que le

identificaba como guardián. Por el contrario, disfrutaba luciéndolo, infundiendo un

profundo terror en los corazones de los demonios con los que se tropezaba. Al muy

estúpido no le importaba que ese comportamiento hiciera de él un blanco perfecto y

aceptaba de buena gana el desafío.

—Koga me ha dicho que podríais necesitar un poco de inspiración. Algún tipo de

estrategia relacionada con un hospital de demonios. —Se llevó la mano al mentón,

rascándose su perpetua barba de tres días mientras Kagome le ponía al tanto de la

situación.

Cuando la joven terminó, el guardián miró a Ayame.

—¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

—¿Un hechizo de rastreo? —replicó Ayame.

—Sí.

Era muy interesante ver la familiaridad con la que Akkitoki trataba a los líderes de

la célula. Kagome tendría que empezar a pasarse más por el cuartel general. Se había

mudado a un apartamento tratando de buscar un poco de intimidad, pero no le

gustaba que la dejaran al margen. Y vale, también era cierto que todo lo relativo a

Akkitoki siempre le producía ciertos celos. Aquel tipo era un auténtico imbécil.

Y en ese preciso instante, el imbécil en cuestión se dirigió a Kagome.

—Si pudieras contactar con tu demonio y seguirle la pista, podríamos rastrearle y

con un poco de suerte dar con el hospital.

Tu demonio. Bankotsu no era su demonio. Era su prisionero. De pronto, imágenes

del médico encadenado a su cama volvieron a asaltar su cerebro. Kagome se estremeció,

pero intentó convencerse a sí misma de que no era producto del placer.

Mentirosa.

—Suena bien. Lo intentaré. —Los labios de Kagome esbozaron una sonrisa carente

de entusiasmo. Por el bien de la humanidad, ese hospital tenía que desaparecer. Y

Bankotsu con él.

Se estuvo repitiendo aquello a sí misma mientras se dirigía a la sala de armas

para reemplazar las que Hellboy le había confiscado en el hospital, pero por alguna

razón, eso de «por el bien de la humanidad» no le sonó tan convincente como lo

hubiera hecho días atrás.

Linitha-chan*

* * *

><p>chachachachannnnn que pasara? Sigan leyendo para averiguarlo<p>

Muchas gracias a

**rogue85**

**Aidee Gv**

**yuli**

** 13**

**Guest**

**euridice**

**XXxxxFallen. **

_por ser tan geniales y dejarme un review. Los quiero mucho. Les digo, ni yo se que va a pasar, no he leido este libro pero parece ser muy prometedor ñ-ñ _

_Buenas noches. Que descansen sueñen lindo_

_Saluditos :*_


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: La historia asi como los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son obra de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y yo los traigo con ustedes para darles a conocer mi amor por los libros. Espero que sea de su agrado y que me dejen muchos reviews :)**

Lemon y lenguaje obsceno- no soy responsable de posibles traumas asi que.. disfruten la lectura ñ-ñ

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oscura Tentación <em>**

**_Capitulo 9_**

Kagome llegó a su apartamento justo en el momento en que la oscuridad

comenzaba a hacer desaparecer los últimos destellos rojizos del sol en el horizonte.

Cuando los ejecutivos de Wall Street empezaban a abandonar sus oficinas, los

traficantes de drogas transitaban las calles y los vampiros despertaban de su letargo,

listos para chuparles la sangre a humanos inocentes.

Su propia sangre le bullía en las venas, corriendo rauda a través de ellas como si

de una manada de lobos se tratase, mientras sentía en su interior el impulso de salir de

cacería. Pero aunque estaba deseosa por rastrear y destruir a las huestes del infierno, la

herida le estaba molestando y no podía obviar que un demonio la esperaba atado en la

cama.

Entró en el piso con cautela, no fuera a ser que Bankotsu hubiera conseguido

escapar. Una vez dentro, se quitó la pegatina de rastreo que llevaba en la espalda, que

no era más que un simple trozo de papel negro lleno de puntos al que habían sometido

a un hechizo para que fuera más eficaz, y se lo pegó en la palma de la mano. Se dirigió

hacia su dormitorio con determinación, pero cuando llegó a la puerta se detuvo

sorprendida. Bankotsu estaba tumbado en la cama con un brazo prácticamente libre de

las esposas que aún permanecían unidas a la retorcida masa de metal que una vez

había sido el cabecero. Estaba claro que había organizado un buen alboroto para

soltarse; sin embargo, lo que dejó a Kagome más asombrada fue ver cómo el traidor de

Mickey estaba hecho un ovillo sobre los marcados abdominales del demonio, con

aspecto de felicidad absoluta, mientras éste le acariciaba.

—Ah, hola, Kagome —dijo Bankotsu perezosamente, como si estuviera tumbado en

una playa sin hacer nada en vez de encontrarse prisionero—. Espero que hayas traído

algo de comida mexicana. Me muero de hambre.

Ella dejó caer la bolsa de armas que había cogido del cuartel general.

—¿Te gusta la comida rápida?

—Sólo cuando no puedo conseguir ovejas y niños pequeños.

Kagome deseó que simplemente estuviera bromeando.

—Ando un poco escasa de ese tipo de comida, pero tengo malvaviscos rancios y

naranjas.

Bankotsu entrecerró los ojos y la acarició con la mirada, desprendiendo un hambre

que nada tenía que ver con la comida... Ni con el afecto, que era algo que más le valía a

Kagome recordar.

—No importa, puedo pensar en otra cosa que también me gustaría.

—Ni lo menciones. —El oscuro y sensual tono que él había utilizado tuvo un

efecto inmediato en la íntima zona entre sus muslos, y la joven tuvo que apretar con

fuerza los dientes para no caer de nuevo en la trampa de aquel íncubo—. ¿Es que sólo

piensas en el sexo?

—¿Últimamente? Sí —contestó, aunque por la forma en que lo dijo no parecía

que aquello le hiciera muy feliz.

—¿Y eso tiene algo que ver con el s'gen...s'genes, o lo que sea del que estuviste

hablando?

—El s'genesis. Y sí. Sí que tiene que ver. Estoy a punto de entrar en una fase de

transición.

El doctor le rascó la tripa a Mickey y el hurón se puso boca arriba, prácticamente

ronroneando. El pequeño animal se estaba buscando muchos problemas con ese

comportamiento, aunque para ser honesta consigo misma, Kagome tenía que admitir que

las caricias que Bankotsu le había dedicado también la habían hecho ronronear.

El muy bastardo. Se acercó hasta la cama y cuando se inclinó sobre el enorme

cuerpo masculino para comprobar la Habilidad de la cadena de la que Bankotsu casi se

había soltado, pegó de forma casual la pegatina en el busca del demonio, algo que era

necesario hacer ya que la magia de Stephanie sólo funcionaba cuando la electrónica

estaba implicada. Con ese movimiento consiguió que sus senos rozaran el pecho del

demonio, y ese ligero contacto bastó para que un salvaje hormigueo le recorriera todo

el cuerpo.

Dios, aquel íncubo conseguía que Kagome se sintiera realmente bien, incluso sin

necesidad de hacer nada para intentarlo.

—¿Vas a liberarme pronto?

Se enderezó y lo miró a los ojos.

—Estaba planteándome tenerte prisionero el mismo tiempo que tú me retuviste

en el hospital. Pero, ¿por qué me lo preguntas? ¿Es que acaso tienes algún otro paciente

al que joder?

—Tengo que dar de comer a mi perro.

—¿Tienes un perro? ¿Para zampártelo?

Bankotsu le dirigió una mirada de exasperación.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? —estalló Kagome.

El soltó un bufido.

—Hemos luchado entre nosotros durante siglos y ahora me doy cuenta de lo

estúpidos que habéis sido.

—¿Perdona? —Aquel íncubo estaba atado a la cama de uno de sus peores y más

letales enemigos, en una posición más que vulnerable, ¿y se permitía el lujo de llamarla

estúpida?

—Matas indiscriminadamente sin tener ni idea de a quién ni por qué. No sabes

nada de nosotros.

—Sé perfectamente qué es lo que mato —replicó con aspereza—. Al mal. Y no

necesito una razón para hacerlo.

Bankotsu continuó acariciando a Mickey, haciendo que el silencio entre ellos se

fuera volviendo más embarazoso a medida que pasaban los segundos.

—Siempre hemos dado por hecho que la Égida era omnisciente, compuesta por

miembros altamente entrenados y organizados —dijo finalmente a modo de reflexión.

Después, sonrió con ironía como si estuviera sacando a la luz un gran secreto—. Pero,

en realidad, vuestra organización no es más que una secta, ¿verdad? Reclutan a los más

débiles e incultos y los líderes les imponen sus creencias. No sois más que ratoncillos a

los que les han lavado el cerebro para que sigan las órdenes de otros sin cuestionarlas.

—¿Crees que me han lavado el cerebro? ¿Que sigo ciegamente a algún tipo de

líder de una peligrosa secta porque soy una completa ignorante de todo lo relacionado

con el Inframundo?

Una incontenible furia la golpeó brutalmente, como lo habían hecho los puños de

los padres de acogida que tuvo tanto tiempo atrás. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y vio

el cuchillo que él había usado para cortarle el uniforme de cirujano que le había

prestado. Kagome lo cogió, probando la eficacia del filo con un dedo. Hellboy la observó

con recelo, aunque si sintió algún atisbo de miedo no quedó reflejado en su expresión.

La joven tuvo la urgente necesidad de aterrorizarle, de hacerle sufrir tanto como

sufría ella. Pero supo que ese deseo nunca llegaría a cumplirse porque, aunque le

despellejara vivo, nunca sentiría el dolor que ella experimentaba a diario. Aun así,

puso la afilada hoja en la garganta del demonio, justo donde latía su pulso.

—Sabía cómo eran los demonios mucho antes de convertirme en guardiana. —El

áspero tono de voz que usó se fue apagando y tuvo que tragar saliva varias veces antes

de poder continuar, pero no por ello dejó de ejercer presión sobre el cuchillo, hasta que

vio que una gota de sangre se deslizaba por la punta del mismo. Sin embargo, ni

siquiera así consiguió que Bankotsu mostrara signos de estar siquiera algo nervioso—.

Cuando tenía dieciséis años vi cómo un demonio torturaba a mi madre durante horas

antes de matarla. Después de eso, viví en las calles y luché contra ellos cuando

intentaron hacer de mí su cena o algo peor, porque resulta que sé que hay cosas peores.

Así que no te atrevas a decirme que no tengo ni idea de cómo actúa el mal, hijo de

perra.

—¿Crees que has sido la única que ha perdido a alguien a manos del enemigo?

¿Has oído hablar de un pub llamado Brimstone? Sí, veo que sí. Hace dos años, asesinos

de la Égida se encargaron de matar a todos los que se encontraban allí, incluido el

hermano del que te hablé, Shippo, que no había hecho nada para merecerse ese final. Así

que no acapares el dolor para ti sola.

Brimstone. Dos años atrás. La piel de Kagome se cubrió de un sudor frío. Ella había

estado allí. Recordaba a la perfección cómo había entrado por la parte trasera de

aquella guarida clandestina; el olor que desprendía aquel lugar, a humo y a algo aún

peor, una especie de hedor cobrizo y putrefacto, como a sangre corrupta. Se habían

encontrado a los demonios bebiendo, peleando y entreteniéndose con diversos juegos.

En el centro de la estancia, algunos de ellos estaban participando en una orgía mientras

otros hacían sus apuestas. Sobre qué, era algo que Kagome nunca supo.

Los guardianes cayeron sobre ellos sin darles tiempo a reaccionar y los

eliminaron. La célula entera había participado en la cacería y se habían asegurado de

que nadie consiguiera escapar al prender fuego al lugar.

Ella misma podía haber sido la verdugo del hermano de Bankotsu.

Justo entonces, Mickey saltó del vientre del médico y se fue correteando fuera de

la habitación. De inmediato, el demonio aprovechó la ligera distracción para cogerle la

mano a Kagome, aunque no de forma intimidatoria.

—Dices que tengo un concepto equivocado sobre ti. Si eso fuera cierto, ¿por qué

no puedes aceptar la posibilidad de que también me hayas juzgado mal? —Usó un

tono de voz sorprendentemente sereno, teniendo en cuenta que en ese momento Kag

podía matarle con un solo movimiento de muñeca, que previamente le había golpeado

en la cabeza, esposado a la cama y que, con toda probabilidad, podía haber sido la

culpable de la muerte de su hermano.

—Porque si me equivoco contigo, entonces todo aquello por lo que he vivido... —

...es una mentira. La mente de Kagome terminó la frase que no había sido capaz de concluir

en voz alta. Las bestias que había matado todos esos años eran precisamente eso:

bestias que no merecían vivir. Y sin embargo, a pesar de eso, le era imposible sacarse

de la cabeza la imagen de Bankotsu sosteniendo a la enfermera moribunda—. No, no me

equivoco.

Sin dejar de mirarla, el demonio ladeó la cabeza, provocando que la piel bajo el

cuchillo volviera a sangrarle.

—Entonces no te queda más remedio que matarme.

Hacía tres días, Kagome hubiera sido de la misma opinión. E incluso, de no haber

recibido la orden de ponerse en contacto con él, e insertarle un dispositivo de rastreo

en el busca, lo habría matado allí mismo. Pero tres días antes él no le había salvado la

vida, ni había visto cómo curaba a su hermano después de romperle la nariz, ni

tampoco había sido testigo de la misericordia que mostró con la vampiro moribunda.

Todas las creencias en las que había fundamentado su vida estaban cambiando, y trató

de fingir ante sí misma que no sentía ningún alivio por el hecho de no tener que

matarle, que ese sería un trabajo que tendría que hacer otro guardián.

—No me dejaste morir —dijo Kagome, retirando el cuchillo e ignorando el deseo de

buscar una venda para la herida del cuello—, así que hoy no te mataré.

—Muy generoso por tu parte. —Tiró de las cadenas que le mantenían atado—.

Entonces, ¿podemos ponerle fin a esto o vas a vengarte por haberte retenido en el

hospital?

—Eso es lo que debería hacer. Me has destrozado la cama.

—Puedo imaginarme otras formas de seguir destrozándola.

—Típico de demonios —resopló Kagome.

Bankotsu le guiñó un ojo y ella se dio media vuelta, no permitiendo que aquel

gesto la afectara en absoluto. Después, recuperó la llave que abría las esposas del lugar

donde la había escondido, debajo de una caja música que, junto con el anillo que le

habían confiscado en el hospital, era el único regalo que su madre le había dado.

De pronto, gotas de sudor empezaron a surgir del puente de su nariz, lo que era

una siniestra advertencia de la terrible sensación de mareo que experimentó

prácticamente al instante. Su campo de visión se enturbió y la cara de Bankotsu se volvió

borrosa.

—¿Kagome?

—Estoy bien. —Dio un paso en dirección a la cama, pero la pierna derecha

empezó a fallarle y sus brazos se transformaron en pesados bloques de plomo. Estaba a

punto de derrumbarse.

Tambaleándose, se sentó en el suelo antes de caerse. Estaba harta de todo

aquello.

—¿Kagome, qué te pasa? Mírame. —Bankotsu tiró de las cadenas con tanta fuerza

que el crujir del metal retumbó dentro de la cabeza de la joven—. Maldita sea, mírame.

La joven no podía negar que aquel irritante tono dominante fue de lo más

efectivo, porque inmediatamente giró la cabeza en dirección a él.

—¡Cállate! —gruñó.

—Tienes la mirada perdida y estás pálida.

A Kagome le dio la sensación de que el dormitorio empezaba a dar vueltas en una

mezcla de tonos grises y marrones. Lo que más le apetecía en ese momento era

sucumbir al sueño, aunque quizá tuviera que posponerlo y vomitar primero.

—Dame la llave y así podré ayudarte.

Sí, claro. Como si fuera a liberarle cuando más débil y vulnerable estaba. No

había podido matarla en el hospital, pero podía hacerlo ahora. Y aquella voz suave y

controlada de profesional de la medicina que estaba usando con ella ni la engañaba ni

la reconfortaba en lo más mínimo. Sobre todo cuando las palabras que había utilizado

en el apartamento de Kagura aún resonaban en sus oídos. «Debería matarte -había

dicho. Aquí mismo, donde el hechizo de protección no me impide retorcerte el cuello».

—Se me pasará —susurró, intentando incorporarse a duras penas.

Bankotsu, usando la mano que tenía libre, la agarró por el antebrazo, pero las

piernas de la joven cedieron y se dio de bruces contra el suelo, incapaz de moverse.

Con la caída, Kagome había soltado la llave, que fue a parar muy cerca del lugar en

el que Bankotsu se encontraba. Todavía estaba fuera de su alcance; sin embargo, eso no

fue impedimento para él. Balanceó el cuerpo violentamente y al cabo de unos segundos

pudo tocar la llave con los dedos. Una vez que se hizo con ella, se liberó de las esposas

con suma rapidez.

—Kagome. —Ignorando el entumecimiento que sentía en las articulaciones y los

doloridos músculos, se inclinó sobre la guardiana y giró su cara en dirección a él—.

¿Puedes oírme? Parpadea una vez si la respuesta es sí.

Kagome obedeció, y luego le dirigió una mirada llena de confusión que reflejaba

todo el terror que sentía. Bankotsu sabía perfectamente lo que era encontrarse indefenso

y desvalido, y para alguien con la fortaleza de aquella mujer debía ser mucho más

duro.

Aunque en realidad no debería importarle. Todavía estaba encolerizado por

haberse dejado golpear y esposar, pero no podía evitar acudir en su ayuda. Era médico

y su trabajo consistía en preocuparse por los demás.

—Está bien —murmuró al tiempo que le apartaba con delicadeza el pelo de la

cara—. Sólo responde a mis preguntas. ¿Puedes moverte? Parpadea dos veces si no

puedes.

Kagome parpadeó un par de veces.

—Voy a ponerte boca arriba. Parpadea si te duele. —Con cuidado, le dio la

vuelta—. Ahora voy a comprobar tus constantes vitales, así que relájate y respira

hondo, ¿de acuerdo?

Una rápida valoración le reveló un pulso normalizado, que las vías respiratorias

no estaban obstruidas y que respiraba de forma rápida, aunque regular. A pesar de que

la piel de la guardiana estaba demasiado fría, su flujo sanguíneo era satisfactorio, y

hasta que no volviera a hablar no podría saber qué era exactamente lo que iba mal, si

bien sospechaba que su mitad demonio estaba luchando con la mitad humana.

—¿Suele ocurrirte esto a menudo?

Kag no contestó. Estaba demasiado ocupada en intentar mover los dedos de la

mano izquierda. Cogiéndole el brazo, Bankotsu cerró los ojos, deseando tener los

poderes de Miroku para ser capaz de influir en las funciones corporales y detectar

dónde estaba el fallo orgánico. En lugar de eso, lo único que podía hacer por ella era

enviarle un impulso sanador por todo el cuerpo y esperar a que surtiera efecto,

consiguiendo remitir aquello que le estaba provocando el colapso.

Al instante, una oleada de calor le recorrió el brazo y se filtró, a través de sus

dedos, al cuerpo de la guardiana.

—No te dolerá —la tranquilizó. Percibía claramente cómo aumentaba en ella el

amargo aroma del miedo junto con el ritmo de su pulso—. Estoy intentado solucionar

el problema.

Un profundo gemido salió del atormentado cuerpo de la guardiana justo antes

de que empezara a mover las piernas. Bankotsu, de inmediato, presionó la palma de la

mano contra la planta de uno de sus pies.

—Empuja —le ordenó.

La joven consiguió hacerlo, lo que sin duda era una buena señal.

—Me estoy recuperando —musitó Kagome.

Bankotsu retrotrajo sus poderes sanadores, sin estar seguro de que hubieran tenido

algo que ver con esa mejoría. Ella le cogió la mano y se aferró a ella a pesar de que no

podía dejar de temblar.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que me está ocurriendo? —le preguntó con voz apagada.

Hacía sesenta años, Bankotsu había viajado a África para rescatar a Inuyasha de otro

de sus habituales incidentes. Allí se encontró con un agonizante león que había

recibido una herida de bala. El animal, que una vez fue una criatura poderosa e

imponente, había quedado reducido a un debilitado cascarón, pero en sus ojos todavía

ardía el deseo de seguir viviendo.

Kagome le había recordado a aquel enorme felino; desesperada al ver cómo su

cuerpo le fallaba, pero ansiando sobrevivir. En ese momento Bankotsu sintió que algo en

su interior se desmoronaba. ¡Maldición!, no podía permitirse sentir nada por aquella

mujer.

Si había alguien en esa habitación que fuera débil, ése era él.

—¿Suele ocurrirte esto a menudo? —inquirió de nuevo con más dureza de la que

quería usar.

Kagome vaciló. No era fácil revelar sus debilidades a su mayor enemigo.

—Últimamente, con bastante frecuencia.

—¿Cuándo empezó?

La guardiana todavía no le había soltado, como si necesitara consuelo y se

hubiera olvidado de quién, y qué, era él. Exactamente lo mismo que le estaba pasando

a Bankotsu.

—Hace pocos meses. Al principio se trataba de cosas sin importancia, como un

ligero entumecimiento de los dedos de las manos y de los pies. Luego empecé a perder

la movilidad de los brazos durante unos cuantos minutos.

—¿Y ahora?

La joven cerró los ojos y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire que la hizo

estremecerse. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Bankotsu le cubrió la mano libre con la suya,

acariciando la fría piel femenina.

—Kagome, necesito saberlo todo para poder ayudarte.

—Algunas veces me fallan ambas piernas. O un lado del cuerpo. Pero nunca

hasta ahora había perdido por completo la movilidad. —Abrió los ojos y trató

inútilmente de levantar la cabeza—. Debería ir a ver a un médico.

—No creo que un médico humano pueda hacer nada.

—¿Por qué? —Kagome intentó sentarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero él se lo impidió,

sujetándola con gentileza—. ¡Dímelo!

—Cálmate...

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —exclamó, forcejeando con más intensidad para poder soltarse.

Estaba recuperando las fuerzas por momentos—. Me han contagiado algún tipo de

enfermedad de demonios, ¿verdad?

—Algo parecido...

—¿Qué me va a pasar? ¿Puedes curarme?

—Te tomé algunas muestras de sangre en el hospital, aunque no sabremos los

resultados hasta dentro de un par de días. En ese momento tendremos una base de la

que partir. —Por supuesto, también les sería de gran ayuda saber la especie a la que

pertenecía su padre.

La guardiana se relajó, aunque sus ojos se movieron frenéticamente mientras

pensaba.

—Todo empezó después de que un demonio alu me mordiera. Esos bichos

transmiten un montón de enfermedades. Me apuesto el cuello a que ésa es la razón por

la que estoy así. —Se mordisqueó el labio inferior e hizo un gesto de preocupación que

conmocionó al seminus de una forma sumamente inapropiada, teniendo en cuenta la

situación en la que se encontraban—. ¿Crees que estoy en lo cierto?

—Sí, los alus suelen transmitir enfermedades —contestó Bankotsu de forma

ambigua.

Se sabía que la mordedura de esa clase de demonios era capaz de activar

enfermedades que estaban latentes o hacer resurgir las que ya habían remitido. Así que

era muy posible que el contacto con la criatura hubiera despertado los genes

demoníacos de Kagome.

La joven asintió con la cabeza como si se sintiera aliviada al saber con exactitud

cuál era el origen de su problema.

—Hay médicos dentro de la Égida. Buenos profesionales que también han sido

guardianes y que seguro que entienden de este tipo de cosas. —El tono de su voz se

había tornado más agudo y sus palabras destilaban una mezcla de entusiasmo y

esperanza que podrían haber destrozado el corazón de Bankotsu si aquella mujer le

hubiera importado más allá de un plano estrictamente profesional. Algo que, desde

luego, no podía permitirse—. Lo más probable es que atiendan casos como el mío

todos los días.

Infecciones, maldiciones, mordeduras de demonio. Seguro. ¿Híbridos con

problemas? Bankotsu lo dudaba. Si un médico de la Égida llegara a enterarse de la

verdadera naturaleza de Kagome, posiblemente la joven terminara muerta después de

que la torturaran o sometieran a dolorosos experimentos científicos.

—No puedes acudir a un doctor humano, Kagome.

—¿Por qué no? —La cautela a la que le tenía acostumbrado volvió a asomar en la

mirada de la guardiana, como trémulas sombras en la profundidad de sus bellos ojos

verdes. Intentó incorporarse de nuevo, y esta vez Bankotsu se lo permitió, aunque

cuando se separó de él, el demonio experimentó un leve sentimiento de pesar—. No

puedo confiar en un demonio para que me ayude.

—Tienes razón. —Odiaba admitirlo, pero los demonios no eran unas criaturas

que se caracterizasen precisamente por ser dignos de confianza, a pesar de que muchos

de ellos, como los de la especie a la que pertenecía su madre, seguían un código de

honor que le habían inculcado al seminus desde pequeño y que había conseguido que

tuviera una serie de principios morales de los que sus hermanos carecían. Por eso

Bankotsu no solía confiar en nadie. Ni siquiera en Inuyasha y Miroku. El primero tenía un

carácter demasiado inestable. Y el segundo... el segundo ya tenía bastante con la

maldición que le había tocado sufrir—. No puedes fiarte de ningún demonio, pero eso

no cambia el hecho de que tendrás que confiar en uno de nosotros para seguir con

vida.

Con cierta inestabilidad, Kagome se puso de pie. Bankotsu se levantó también y le

echó una mano para que se mantuviera firme.

Durante un instante la mujer se balanceó hacia él. Y entonces, como si de repente

se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se dio media vuelta y se apartó del

demonio mientras éste observaba la agilidad con la que ella se movía a pesar de lo

débil que debía de encontrarse. Incluso sin estar en plena forma, Kagome irradiaba una

fuerza y una determinación letales. Era una criatura única, un espécimen perfecto.

Consciente del curso que estaban siguiendo sus pensamientos, Bankotsu trató de hacer

uso de su autocontrol. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Su cuerpo se tensó y clamó de

nuevo por estar dentro de Kagome.

La joven lo miró, y esta vez fue el demonio el que perdió el equilibrio. Todo su

mundo se vino abajo cuando se la imaginó debajo de él, rogándole que la llevara al

clímax. Pero Bankotsu no lo había hecho. No podía hacerlo. Y esa incapacidad hizo que

los nudillos le crujieran por la frustración que sentía.

—¿De verdad piensas que voy a depositar mi confianza en ti? ¿Acaso crees que

soy estúpida?

—Podía haberte matado hace sólo un minuto, cuando estabas completamente

indefensa.

—Estoy convencida de que no lo hiciste porque quieres algo de mí —señaló

Kagome—, aunque todavía no sé qué es.

No tenía sentido negar dicha acusación; no sólo porque era cierta, sino porque no

hubiera podido convencerla de lo contrario. La guardiana era muy inteligente, estaba

demasiado curtida y bien adiestrada como para creerse cualquier otra cosa que él le

hubiera contado.

—Tu estado es más preocupante de lo que imaginas.

Al oír aquello, el pánico volvió a instalarse en los ojos de la joven.

—Kagome, eres medio demonio —le informó Bankotsu sin rodeos antes de que ella

dijese nada.

La guardiana se le quedó mirando fijamente. Parpadeando. Retrocediendo a

trompicones.

—¿Qué es lo que has dicho?

—Uno de tus progenitores, probablemente tu padre, era un demonio.

—Hijo de perra —susurró—. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—Es la verdad, Kagome. Únicamente la verdad. Acuérdate de cuando eras una

niña. Seguro que eras diferente a los demás en algunos aspectos. Quizás en tus

necesidades alimenticias. O en que deseabas ardientemente ciertas cosas.

La ira se apoderó del cuerpo de la joven con tal intensidad que fue como si le

hubieran dado un latigazo, arrancándole la piel a tiras.

—Deja de mentir, cabrón. Mi madre...

—Se acostó con un demonio.

—No lo hizo. Ella nunca hubiera consentido tener sexo con algo tan... inmundo.

—¿Inmundo? Tú no tuviste ningún problema en hacerlo.

Kagome le pegó tal puñetazo que Bankotsu tuvo que retroceder un paso por el

impacto. Mierda, la asesina poseía un gancho letal. Le iba a arder la mejilla durante

horas.

—Sal de aquí —bramó—. Hazlo antes de que te mate.

El dolor, la furia y el miedo de la joven, afectaron a Bankotsu de la misma manera

que otro puñetazo, y supo que la conversación había llegado a su fin.

—Si necesitas ayuda, ya sabes cómo contactar conmigo. —Salió a grandes

zancadas del dormitorio—. Y créeme, la necesitarás.

—Pues ya puedes esperar sentado.

Esperar sentado le parecía imposible a Bankotsu teniendo en cuenta la apariencia

que la joven tenía en ese momento, incluso tan encolerizada como estaba, allí de pie, en

la puerta de su habitación. El escote de la camiseta se le había entreabierto, dejando ver

el principio de la unión entre sus pechos, y el dobladillo se le había deslizado hacia

arriba, revelando una extensión de cremosa piel entre la camiseta y la cintura de sus

vaqueros de talle extremadamente bajo.

Verla así le produjo al seminus una oleada de lujuria que recorrió rápidamente

sus venas, haciendo que su cuerpo vibrara con la misma fuerza que el dolor que sentía

en la mejilla.

Furioso consigo mismo, soltó una potente y larga maldición. Aquella humana

representaba una amenaza para su autocontrol. Y el control era lo único que podía

mantenerle con vida, ya que si se dejaba llevar por sus instintos terminaría tan muerto

como Shippo.

Pero precisamente el control era lo que iba perdiendo poco a poco a medida que

se acercaba el s'genesis.

Kikyo miró el reloj de pulsera por millonésima vez desde que se sentó en el capó

del coche de Bankotsu y siguió observando el portal de entrada al edificio donde vivía

Kagome.

¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando allí dentro? Había ido hasta aquel infecto lugar

para mantener una pequeña charla con la asesina, y llegó justo a tiempo de ver cómo

entraba en el edificio hacía ya media hora. Estaba dispuesta a seguirla... hasta que vio

el BMW de Bankotsu.

Aquello no podía ser una coincidencia, así que decidió esperar, impacientándose

a cada minuto que pasaba.

La suspicacia innata de la demonio le estaba carcomiendo las entrañas.

Un grupo de pandilleros se aproximó por el norte. Las sórdidas bromas que se

estaban gastando entre ellos se oían por encima de las bocinas de los coches, las

distantes sirenas de las patrullas policiales y los gritos de violencia doméstica que se

escuchaban de las viviendas que se alzaban por encima de Kikyo. Los humanos como

Kagome deberían preocuparse menos por el mal proveniente de los demonios y centrarse

en toda la maldad y violencia que generaban los de su propia raza. Violencia como la

que había contemplado ese día cuando repartía las bolsas de profilácticos, o como la

que veía a diario en la sala de emergencias del hospital humano para el que trabajaba

mientras evaluaba encubiertamente a pacientes con heridas sospechosas, o

fecundaciones con ADN demoníaco.

Los pandilleros pasaron al lado de Kikyo sin fijarse en ella, gracias al hechizo que

rodeaba el coche de Bankotsu. La joven respiró aliviada, no porque hubiera estado

asustada, sino porque defenderse habría sido algo bastante desagradable.

Para ellos.

Justo otra de las razones por las que se había alegrado cuando Sesshomaru se encargó

de neutralizar el intento de agresión que había sufrido horas antes. Si lo hubiera hecho

ella, su secreto habría salido a la luz. 143

Y entonces se hubiera expuesto no sólo frente a los humanos, sino también de

cara al mundo de los demonios, a los que siempre había ocultado su identidad. Para el

resto de sus congéneres, Kikyo era una auténtica demonio sensor; igual que sus padres.

No podía manifestarse tal como era debido a que muchos demonios consideraban

como un deporte masacrar a los híbridos.

Un movimiento en las sombras enfrente de la calle captó su atención, y Kikyo

respiró agradecida al ver a Bankotsu salir del edificio donde estaba el apartamento de

Kagome. Su camisa estaba arrugada y le faltaban la mayor parte de los botones. Tenía que

reconocer que aquel demonio era muy atractivo, ¿por qué nunca se había acostado con

él?

Ah, sí, porque estaba enamorada de un hombre casado que apenas sabía que ella

existía.

Dejó de pensar en cosas que no la iban a conducir a ninguna parte, sobre todo

cuando sus padres estaban en peligro, y deseó fervientemente que Bankotsu no se

hubiera aliado con la Égida en el sórdido tema del contrabando de órganos de

demonios.

La joven respetaba al seminus y a sus hermanos por todo lo que habían hecho con

el Hospital del Inframundo, ya que era uno de los pocos lugares a los que los demonios

podían acudir en busca de ayuda. El centro había tenido unos comienzos difíciles, pero

a medida que se fue corriendo la voz, la desconfianza hacia el complejo se fue

disipando hasta el punto de llegarse a hablar de la posibilidad de abrir otro hospital

similar en París, donde la población demoníaca era el doble que la de Nueva York.

Si Bankotsu tenía algo que ver con los asesinatos y el tráfico del mercado negro, o

si estaban usando el hospital para llevarlo a cabo... el daño que se les haría a todos los

médicos del Inframundo sería irreparable.

El seminus cruzó la calle con un paso enérgico y fluido que consiguió que el

corazón de Kikyo latiera a mil por hora. Los íncubos tenían ese efecto en ella, incluso

aquellos que estaban tan tensos como Bankotsu parecía estar. Kikyo jamás había conocido

a un íncubo que tuviera esa capacidad de autocontrol. Aunque también era cierto que

Bankotsu se había criado con los justicieros, una raza de demonios que no podía ser más

opuesta al resto de sus congéneres. El era el último experimento en lo que a

«naturaleza versus educación» se refería, y Kikyo pudo imaginarse la constante lucha

interna que debía mantener entre lo que era y lo que realmente quería ser.

Cuando Bankotsu se percató de su presencia no aminoró la marcha, aunque

entrecerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula.

—Kikyo. —Se detuvo al lado de la puerta del conductor—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo. —Podría, pero teniendo en cuenta el estado en el

que estaba la ropa de Bankotsu, la respuesta era obvia. Aquello decía mucho del famoso

autocontrol del famoso médico.

El seminus adoptó una expresión inescrutable.

—He traído a un paciente.

—¡Oh, vamos! —Kikyo soltó una carcajada—. Es imposible que estés tratando a un

miembro de la Égida. Antes se congelaría el infierno.

—¿A qué has venido? —Bankotsu cruzó los brazos sobre su ancho pecho y los

músculos se le marcaron de tal forma que dio la sensación de que los tatuajes de su

dermoire se estuvieran moviendo—. ¿A verme a mí o a la asesina?

—Tenía la esperanza de mantener una pequeña conversación con Kagome.

El cuerpo del íncubo desprendió de pronto un fuerte olor, una combinación dulce

y amarga semejante al del chocolate quemado, un poderoso cóctel de lujuria y

ansiedad que consiguió despertar al demonio que Kikyo llevaba dentro.

—¿Cómo es que la conoces?

La joven se desplazó desde el capó hasta la puerta del lado del copiloto.

—Ya sabes que mi madre trabaja en la clínica gratuita del East Side de

Manhattan. Se encargó de la madre de Kagome cuando estaba embarazada de ella —le

explicó Kikyo.

—Entonces ya sabes que es mitad demonio.

—Mi madre sintió que se trataba de una concepción en la que había de por medio

ADN demoníaco —dijo la joven prudentemente.

Bankotsu sonrió, y Kikyo casi se quedó sin aliento ante aquel gesto.

—Entra en el coche, doctora. Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.

Temblando incontroladamente, Kagome se dejó caer a lo largo de la puerta de

entrada a su apartamento. Se sentía como si hubiera bebido lo suficiente como para

dejar en ridículo a un universitario en plena fiesta de una hermandad. Su estómago

empezó a revolverse y se cubrió la boca con la mano para evitar el vómito. ¿Por qué iba

a mentirle Bankotsu sobre una cosa así?

Porque, por si aún no te has dado cuenta, es un demonio, se dijo a sí misma.

Entonces, ¿por qué lo que le había dicho le había afectado tanto?

Acuérdate de tu infancia.

No quería, pero todo aquello que la había hecho diferente a los otros niños le

vino de repente a la cabeza en una explosión de recuerdos. Había sido mucho más

fuerte. Más rápida. Podía leer las emociones de las personas a través de los olores que

éstas desprendían. Su necesidad de vitamina C había sido abrumadora, y en ocasiones

la había dejado incapacitada, algo que los médicos nunca habían podido entender o

explicar.

Pero nada de eso probaba la afirmación de Bankotsu. Ella no era ningún engendro

del infierno. No era posible. Si fuera cierto tendría que haberlo presentido de alguna

manera, lo hubiera sabido.

Y si eso era así, ¿por qué le había ocultado a todo el mundo, incluida su madre, y

especialmente a la Égida, su visión excepcional, capacidad auditiva y fuerza? ¿Es que

en el fondo siempre lo había sospechado?

No.

Su cuerpo se vio poseído por la furia y pegó un puñetazo a la frágil puerta,

atravesándola con el puño. Bankotsu había hecho que se cuestionase todo lo que, hasta

ese momento, había creído sobre los demonios, su lealtad hacia la Égida, y ahora, su

misma herencia genética.

—¡Bastardo! —gritó. Aunque no sabía si estaba maldiciendo a Bankotsu o a quien

quiera que la hubiese engendrado, ya fuera humano o demonio.

Lo que sí sabía era que en ese momento sentía una intensa necesidad de matar. Y

a diferencia de lo que había hecho antes, dejando con vida a aquel íncubo, esta vez no

mostraría ninguna piedad.

Linitha-chan*

* * *

><p>chachachachannnnn que pasara? Sigan leyendo para averiguarlo<p>

Muchas gracias a

**rogue85**

**Aidee Gv**

**yuli**

** 13**

**Guest**

**euridice**

**XXxxxFallen. **

_por ser tan geniales y dejarme un review. Los quiero mucho. Les digo, ni yo se que va a pasar, no he leido este libro pero parece ser muy prometedor ñ-ñ _

_Buenas noches. Que descansen sueñen lindo_

_Una disculpa por no tener actu luego pero pues la escuela T-T_

_Saluditos :*_


End file.
